Make You Feel
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Edward nunca se importou em ter nada fixo em sua vida; dinheiro, carro, apartamento, emprego e, por algumas vezes, mulheres. Vivendo cada dia como se fosse o último, ele se encontra um impasse ao conhecer Isabella Swan; jovem, determinada e sempre em busca daquilo que queria. Eles sabiam que a vida de ambos jamais seria a mesma no momento em que se seus olhos se cruzaram.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Universidade Estadual de San Francisco, Agosto de 2010. San Francisco, CA._

O sol estava quente na quarta mais populosa cidade dos Estados Unidos. As férias de verão haviam acabado no dia anterior e esse calor todo não deixava ninguém feliz. San Francisco nunca havia estado tão quente como naquele dia. Entretanto nunca estivera tão bonita também.

As ruas estavam movimentadas e o tráfego era completamente intenso para aquela hora do dia; pouco se passava das duas! Milhares de aluno dirigiam-se em direção às faculdades. Alguns felizes, outros não… Na verdade, os veteranos estavam bastante felizes, já que aquele seria o primeiro dia de aula e isto significava apenas uma coisa: calouros.

Era divertido amedrontá-los, mas a melhor parte era a passeata de boas-vindas que a faculdade proporcionava. Centenas de calouros entravam no clima, pintando o rosto, usando roupas com as cores da faculdade. Era algo divertido que, infelizmente, só acontecia uma vez por ano.

O ônibus parou no terminal próximo a faculdade e alguns estudantes desceram, incluindo um estudante alto, com a pele levemente bronzeada – devido ao sol escaldante de San Francisco –, os cabelos bagunçados possuindo um tom estranho entre ruivo e castanho, um corpo malhado na medida certa, lábios finos e incríveis olhos verdes.

Aquele era Edward Cullen. Ou simplesmente Edward. Ele cursava segundo ano de jornalismo e caminhava em direção à multidão que se formava ali. Milhares de jovens-adultos estavam presentes. Músicas animadas tocavam em diferentes carros, alguns bebiam, jovens com bandeiras de repúblicas passavam; outros usando chapéus, cornetas e coisas do gênero que remetiam a faculdade também passavam por ali.

Edward apenas ria da animação de todos e caminhava em direção aos amigos que o esperavam. Logo pode avistar o grupo de quatro amigos que o acompanhavam desde os últimos anos. Ali estavam Alice Brandon – uma baixinha de cabelos negros e olhos grandes e verdes que mais parecia um pequeno furacão com toda aquela animação –, Jasper Hale – seu melhor amigo desde quando Edward era apenas um pirralho entrando na puberdade –, Rosalie Hale – irmã mais nova de Jasper, uma loira de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um que olhasse para ela – e Emmett McCartey – que havia conhecido o resto do grupo apenas três anos atrás quando foi transferido de _Miami_ para _San Diego_, mas que era igualmente importante.

De todo o grupo, Edward era o único solteiro. Jasper já havia lhe apresentado muitas garotas, talvez dezenas. Eram loiras, ruivas, morenas, altas, baixas, magricelas, gostosas, fofinhas, mas nada que durasse mais do que uma semana. Não que Edward fosse do tipo galinha, ou algo do tipo. Ele estava apenas a procura da mulher certa e, infelizmente, ele ainda não havia encontrado.

Procurou não pensar nisso e caminhou até seus amigos.

- Finalmente! – Alice comemorou. – Achei que não ia chegar nunca…

- Você sabe como esses ônibus costumam atrasar – tentou se desculpar.

- Já está na hora de você comprar um carro, sei lá.

Edward deu de ombros. Um carro não mudaria muito a vida dele. Na verdade, ele não se incomodava nem um pouco de andar de ônibus. O serviço de transporte público em San Francisco era maravilhoso. Ele sabia que um carro facilitaria muitas coisas, mas estava guardando dinheiro para quando fosse a hora certa.

- Ainda não é a hora…

- Assim como não é a hora de parar de pular de relacionamento em relacionamento?

Jasper soltou uma risadinha com a voz autoritária de Alice e Edward encolheu os ombros. O que poderia dizer? Alice sempre seria aquele pedaço de gente que se irritava com tudo e com todos quando as coisas não saíam do jeito dela, mas ele a amava assim. Ela não poderia ser de outra forma. Ele sabia que ela estava certa e só se preocupava com seu bem.

- Você precisa amadurecer, Edward – choramingou. – Você é um ótimo amigo, mas leva a vida como se ela fosse apenas uma aventura. Você não se fixa em nada. Acho que a única coisa fixa em sua vida somos nós e seus pais, porque o resto… Para falar a verdade eu nem sei como você ainda não desistiu da faculdade!

- Eu sei, eu sei – ele bufou. – Vocês já me disseram isso antes. Só que ainda nã…

- Ainda não é a hora – Rosalie revirou os olhos. – E quando vai ser? Daqui dez ou quinze anos? Quando você perceber que perdeu metade da sua vida sem fazer nada que pudesse te dar um futuro?

- Eu não sei – respondeu.

E ele realmente não sabia. Já havia tido aquela mesma discussão com os amigos dezenas de vezes, já havia prometido mudar. Já havia prometido que iria arranjar um emprego, alugar um apartamento melhor, comprar um carro, começar a viver como o adulto que estava se tornando… mas para quê? Edward ainda não havia encontrado um motivo que o fizesse ter vontade de se _fixar_ em algo ou em alguém.

- Vou dar uma volta – avisou.

Saiu dali antes que aquela discussão fosse adiante. Andou em meio a multidão, apenas repetindo o que Rosalie havia lhe falado. E se um dia ele acordasse, velho e sozinho, percebendo que nunca havia investido em nada que pudesse lhe dar um futuro? E se ele percebesse que era tarde demais? E se ele ficasse esperando um motivo e ele não aparecesse? E se? Eram tantas perguntas rondando-lhe a cabeça, que ele, completamente desastrado, empurrou alguém, fazendo com que a pessoa caísse no chão.

- Droga! – praguejou. – Eu… me desculpe. Eu estava distraído e acabei não vendo você.

- Está tudo bem. – A voz suave soou e então ela tirou os cabelos do rosto, estendendo a mão para que ele a ajudasse a levantar.

Mas tudo o que ele fez foi automático. No momento em que ele sentiu as mãos macias tocarem a sua, seu mundo pareceu dar uma parada brusca. Então, quando ele finalmente encarou a morena a sua frente, ele teve certeza do que estava acontecendo.

- Sou Isabella – ela disse –, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella, soa menos formal. E você é?

Mas ele não conseguia responder. Ele só conseguia olhar _fixamente_ para a mulher a sua frente e gravar cada pedaço do que via ali. Ele via suas pernas longas e bem malhadas expostas por um minúsculo short _jeans_. Não pode ver sua cintura ou barriga por causa da blusa larga que ela usava, mas podia imaginar o quão maravilhoso seria. Seu rosto tinha um formato angelical, mas ela possuía um sorriso _moleca_ ali. As bochechas estavam levemente vermelhas e ele imaginou que fosse pelo sol. Os olhos eram redondos como duas bolinhas de gude e possuíam a cor mais castanha que ele já havia visto na vida. Isabella, ou Bella, tinha cabelos enormes, que batiam na metade de sua cintura fina – uma maravilhosa cascata de cachos levemente ondulados que voavam levemente com a pequena brisa que havia ali. Ele pode ver alguns fios do cabelo castanho refletirem na cor vermelha e adorou aquilo. (Link do look)

Ela continuou sorrindo esperando uma resposta e então tirou os óculos que estavam em seu cabelo e os colocou, franzindo a sobrancelha. Ele quase choramingou quando seus olhos foram tampados, mas balançou a cabeça.

_Diga seu nome_, ele ordenou a si mesmo

- Sou Edward – ele disse. – Você parecia meio perdida também… É nova por aqui?

- Sim, tecnicamente sou uma caloura – riu. – Fui transferida de Oregon.

- Legal. Está fazendo qual curso?

- Jornalismo – disse com orgulho. – Sei que muitos não aprovam esse curso e tudo o mais, só que é algo perfeito pra mim. E você?

- Também curso jornalismo.

Ela sorriu daquela mesma forma _moleca_ de antes e ele quase pode ver os olhos dela brilhando por trás dos óculos. Ele queria continuar uma conversa, convidá-la para comer alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não conseguia falar. Era como se qualquer assunto não fosse bom o suficiente para ser discutido com ela.

- Bom, eu vou indo – sorriu. – A gente se vê por aí. Prazer conhecer você, Edward!

Ele apenas assentiu e a viu indo embora. Como ele podia deixá-la ir embora? _Se mova_. Mas ele não conseguia. Finalmente ele parecia ter a resposta para a pergunta de Rosalie. Finalmente ele havia encontrado aquilo que tanto procurava.

_n/a: Eba, mais uma fanfic! haha Então essa é fofinha e totalmente drama free, ou seja, só um romance fofinho com esse casal maravilindo! To com essa ideia no notebook fazem alguns meses, mas tinha decidido que só postaria ela quando finalizasse Dreams (as outras fanfics estão apenas no perfil do Nyah e essa vai ser postada aqui semanalmente juntamente com os post no Nyah). Enfim, espero que vocês gostem e não deixem de comentar me contando o que vocês acharam desse início da minha MYF! Para quem quiser spoiler, é só entrar no group (Link: www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com(barra)groups(barra)309005349166490/ ) que sempre solto algo por lá e quem comentar também ganha uma preview exclusiva enviada por MP! Mil beijos e até semana que vem! 3_

_N/B: Ôh, vida *suspira*. Menina Brenda vem me contando de MYF e eu estava esperando ansiosamente pelo momento que betaria essa coisa linda 3. Sabia que issi iria acontecer só depois que Dreams acabasse – ainda espero meus bônus, Brenda u.u –, mas enfim... Menino Edward sem se fixar em nada além dos pais e amigos, hein? Hmmmmmm... Ia falar algo aqui, mas vou ficar caladinha, hehe._

_Deixei reviews, suas lindas. Capítulo um está muuuuuito amor, haha 3_

_Baaaai_


	2. Capítulo 1 - My Laugh

Capítulo Um – My Laugh

_Universidade Estadual de San Francisco, Agosto de 2010. San Francisco, CA._

Isabella andava apressada pelos corredores do campus da _Universidade Estadual de San Francisco_ – ou, como ela preferia chamar, _SFSU_. Não havia acordado tarde ou algo do tipo, mas estava atrasada assim mesmo, por causa do intenso trânsito que aquela cidade possuía. Não imaginava que sair de Oregon pudesse ser tão estressante assim. Estava em San Francisco a menos de duas semanas e ainda morava em um hotel barato, na esperança de achar alguém que estivesse à procura de um colega de quarto em breve.

Balançou a cabeça, evitando se distrair, e dobrou o corredor. Sabia que já fazia bons dez minutos que a segunda aula havia começado e estava nervosa por isso. Como se já não bastasse ser o primeiro dia dela na faculdade, ainda teria que chegar atrasada. Ah, sem contar o fato de que ela havia perdido a primeira aula e teria que entrar na segunda.

Por fim, encontrou a sala e entrou na mesma, sendo atingida pelos olhares de todos ali.

- Suponho que a senhorita seja nova aqui. – O professor murmurou sem olhá-la. – Se já tivesse tido pelo menos duas aulas comigo, saberia que eu não suporto atrasos.

- Desculpe-me, Mr. Harder. Isso não acontecera novamente.

- Tenho certeza que não, Srta…?

- Swan. Isabella Swan.

- Ótimo, Srta Swan. Darei-lhe uma chance hoje, que isso nunca mais se repita. Sente-se logo, você já atrasou demais minha aula.

Ela apenas assentiu, sentindo o coração bater acelerado. Nunca, nunquinha mesmo, ela havia chegado atrasada em alguma aula. E não estava feliz por essa ter sido sua primeira vez. Gostava de ter um pouco de atenção voltada para si; sendo filha única e única neta mulher por parte da família de sua mãe, ela havia sido criada assim. Por isso estava odiando que algumas pessoas estivessem olhando para ela no momento.

Respirou fundo e sentou-se em alguma cadeira vazia no final da sala, onde poderia se esconder dos olhares. Ficou feliz quando o professor de teoria da comunicação retornou ao que falava antes e preocupou-se em anotar o que ele dizia. Já havia visto parte da matéria na faculdade que fazia em Oregon, mas não custava nada anotar tudo novamente.

Um pouco mais ao fundo da sala, Edward não conseguia mais prestar atenção no que o professor dizia ou escrevia. Sua atenção estava completamente voltada para a garota usando uma camisa divertida do Batman, que havia acabado de chegar à sala. Isabella, ou Bella – como ela havia lhe falado no dia anterior –, parecia estar razoavelmente nervosa e escrevia com atenção o que o professor falava. Ela estava ainda mais bonita que no dia anterior, Edward constatou. A morena usava short jeans curtíssimos – não que ele estivesse reclamando, havia adquirido uma espécie de tara pelas pernas dela – e uma regata preta com o símbolo do Batman, na qual as costas eram nuas e ele, por estar sentado um pouco atrás dela, pode ver as alças cruzadas de um sutiã extremamente amarelo aparecerem. Os cabelos dela estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e ele desejou soltá-los. Preferia-a de cabelos soltos.

Piscou rapidamente, saindo do transe e voltando a anotar o que o Mr. Harder ditava. Por Deus! Como ele poderia se sentir de tal forma por uma garota na qual ele basicamente só sabia o nome? Seria isso possível ou era apenas algo da cabeça dele? Ele não soube responder a princípio, de forma que esta dúvida ficara em sua mente o restante da aula.

Fechou o caderno de qualquer maneira e o jogou na mochila, levantando-se apressado e indo atrás de Isabella. No dia anterior ele havia ficado praticamente mudo ao lado da morena – e duvidava que hoje fosse diferente –, mas não custava tentar, certo?

- Hey, Bella! – chamou quando já estavam fora da sala.

- Oh! Edward – sorriu. –Não sabia que estávamos no mesmo ano, quanto mais na mesma sala.

- Pois é – coçou a cabeça, sem saber muito bem o que falar. – O Mr. Harder é assim com todo mundo, não fique achando que é algo pessoal. A propósito, se precisar de ajuda com a matéria, é só me falar.

-Obrigada – respondeu e ele viu aquele tom vermelho do dia anterior atingir as bochechas dela. Ele achou aquilo adorável. – A gente podia marcar de estudar junto qualquer dia desses… estou mesmo um pouco perdida no assunto.

Ela não estava nem um pouco perdida, mas a ideia de ter Edward Cullen a ajudando, era fantástica. Quem não gostaria de ter aulas particulares com alguém como ele? Edward era, sem dúvida, o garoto mais lindo que ela havia conhecido. Ele tinha aqueles braços fortes que apertavam levemente a blusa cinza que usava, assim como possuía as pernas fortes. Ela via o quão trabalhada era as batatas das pernas dele e não precisou apalpar para saber que era durinha. O rosto dele também era um caso a parte. Tinha aquela expressão alegre e divertida, porém com um toque sexy. Os olhos pareciam ferozes ao mesmo tempo em que lembravam uma criança travessa, sem contar com a maravilhosa cor verde que eles possuíam. Deus! E aqueles cabelos? Ela daria tudo para poder ter as mãos emboladas ali, bagunçando-os durante…

- Claro. – A voz rouca, no entanto animada, de Edward interrompeu a conclusão do seu pensamento. – Me passa seu número e eu te mando uma mensagem depois.

- Perfeito – sorriu. – O número é 415 554 2475.

- Depois eu te mando uma mensagem pra gente marcar algo então – disse por fim. – A gente se vê por aí, Bella.

Ela assentiu e acenou rapidamente, antes de dar as costas para ele e caminhar para fora do seu campo de visão.

A primeira semana de aula na faculdade havia passado de forma rápida. Edward ainda não havia tomado coragem para chamar Bella para sair e isso estava irritando-o. Eles sempre conversavam nas saídas das aulas, mas tudo ficava por isso mesmo. Ainda não havia apresentado Bella para seus amigos, por medo de que eles estragassem tudo. Sabia que Alice poderia querer dar algum sermão sobre responsabilidade na frente de Bella e certamente, ele não queria que a morena saísse correndo logo após conhecer seus amigos loucos.

- A gente se fala depois então – Isabella disse, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Claro – sorriu. – Se precisar de ajuda pra estudar pra prova do Mr. Harder, é só me falar.

Ela assentiu suavemente e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de se afastar. Sentiu vontade instantânea de tocar o local e feito um bobo ele sorriu, enquanto se virava para encontrar com seus amigos – como fazia todos os dias –, mas dando de cara com Alice. Ela lançava para ele um sorriso curioso, fazendo com que ele decidisse ignorar aquilo.

- Olá, baixinha – cumprimentou-a.

- Oi, Ed. Então… quem era aquela garota?

- Que garota? – Rosalie interveio, chegando perto dos dois.

- Aquela que o Edward está sempre conversando depois das aulas, mas que nunca nos apresentou – disse fazendo manha.

- É só uma amiga – respondeu dando de ombros. – Ela é nova por aqui, foi transferida de Oregon.

- Oh! Ela é nova na cidade também? – Alice indagou quando eles encontraram com Jasper e Emmett.

- Provavelmente, não sei. A gente não conversou muito…

- Edward! Eu vejo vocês dois conversando todos os dias… – ralhou. – De qualquer forma, é provável que ela não conheça muita gente por aqui ainda e deve estar precisando de companhia…

- Quem está precisando de companhia? – Emmett perguntou, enquanto brincava com o cabelo de Rosalie.

- Uma garota que conheci – deu de ombros novamente.

Não queria fazer muito alarde da garota para os amigos, pois sabiam que eles tendiam a exagerar.

- Por que você não a convida pra ir com a gente hoje? Vai ser divertido.

O ruivo assentiu e puxou o celular do bolso, decidindo se mandava ou não uma mensagem para ela. E se ela achasse que ele estivesse sendo abusado? E se não gostasse? Edward sempre fora um garoto de ter muitos 'e se?' na cabeça. Sempre quando era coagido para fazer uma escolha, ficava se perguntando milhares de coisas. _E se isso acontecer? E se aquilo for ruim? E se? E se?_ Balançou a cabeça, resolvendo que mandaria a mensagem.

_Para: Bella S._

_Às 11h57min a.m_

_Oi, é o Edward :) Você tem planos pra hoje depois da faculdade?_

Já esperando que ela respondesse estar ocupada, colocou o celular de volta no bolso e voltou a conversar com os amigos, planejando a saída para o japonês favorito deles. Sabendo que o sol estaria escaldante até mais tarde, poderiam dar uma passada na praia ou algo do tipo.

- O que ela respondeu, Ed? – Alice inquiriu animada.

- Não sei, vou olhar.

Ele pegou o celular, já sentindo a rejeição, mas acabou sorrindo com a resposta, se xingando mentalmente por ter demorado a responder.

_De: Bella S._

_Às 11h58min a.m_

_Não, não que eu saiba. Quer fazer algo?_

Com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, digitou uma resposta.

_Para: Bella S._

_Às 12h05min a.m_

_Espero que goste de comida japonesa então. Aceita? (:_

Antes mesmo que pudesse guardar o celular no bolso, viu que Bella havia respondido um _sim :)_ e perguntando que horas eles deveriam se encontrar e o endereço do japonês. Avisou-a o local e o horário com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Ela disse que vai – avisou aos amigos.

- Fabuloso!

Assim que a faculdade acabou, Isabella correu para o hotel em que estava ficando, no intuito de se arrumar. Não vestiria nada muito elegante – já que o japonês ficava perto da praia e ela não gostava de se vestir assim –, mas achou que seria uma boa ideia tomar um banho e se arrumar. Talvez alguma maquiagem para não ficar tão simples… Não que ela tivesse muitas opções, havia trazido consigo poucas roupas de Oregon e por isso, no chão do quarto de hotel que estava ficando temporariamente havia várias sacolas dessas lojas baratas e práticas, estilo Hollister, American Eagle ou La Senza.

De qualquer forma, Bella tomou um banho rápido e pegou um short jeans de cintura alta cheio de estrelinhas que ela tinha e o vestiu, jogando uma regata listrada por cima, e dando um nó na mesma, de forma que um pedaço de sua barriga branca aparecesse. Colocou um colar delicado com um pingente em formato de bigode e calçou um par de vans azuis. Decidiu que não exageraria na maquiagem, apenas delineou a pálpebra com um delineador preto, fazendo aquele traço de gatinho, e traçou com lápis azul a parte interior dos olhos. Para finalizar passou um pouco de rímel e um gloss incolor nos lábios. (Link do look)

Jogou sua carteira e um casaco dentro da sua bolsa (era um modelo de praia de uma marca famosa chamada Gucci – não que Bella ligasse para coisas de marca, havia sido um presente de natal que seu pai havia lhe dado no ano anterior) e separou os óculos. Resolveu que deixaria os cabelos soltos e deu uma borrifada de perfume. Já pronta, Isabella saiu do quarto do hotel e quando chegou ao saguão, notando que o sol ainda parecia escaldante, colocou os óculos e chamou por um táxi. Poderia perfeitamente ir de ônibus, mas tinha medo de se atrasar.

Assim que o táxi parou avisando que havia chegado, Isabella deu uma nota de vinte dólares ao motorista e saiu do carro, agradecendo. Viu que na porta do japonês Edward a esperava com um sorriso no rosto. Caminhou até o mesmo e se cumprimentaram com um rápido beijo no rosto. Ela desejava que aquele fosse um encontro apenas entre os dois, mas sabia que os amigos de Edward estariam ali e talvez, de certa forma, isso fosse bom. Isabella ainda era nova na cidade e por isso não conhecia ninguém.

Assim que entraram no japonês, viu que no lugar onde sentariam, havia uma garota branca dos cabelos pretos que a olhava com animação. Ela usava uma blusa azul estampada de tecido fino e shorts da hollister. Mesmo sentada, Bella imaginou que a mesma seria da sua altura. Ao lado dela havia um garoto loiro e de expressão séria, usando bermudas e uma regata branca.

- Bella, esses são Jasper e Alice.

A morena acenou timidamente para eles e então notou uma loira sentada do outro lado. Céus. Ela era linda. Um cabelo loiro que daria inveja em qualquer mulher, olhos azuis e penetrantes. A loira possuía um leve bronzeado e tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto. Bella olhou rapidamente para suas roupas, vendo que ela vestia apenas uma blusa branca onde estava estampado _Chane _e shorts preto. Ao lado da mesma havia um homem que devia ter duas vezes o seu tamanho apenas em músculos.

- E esses são Emmett e Rosalie.

- Oi, gente – disse timidamente.

Bella não precisou de mais de dez minutos para que eles a fizessem se sentir a vontade. Haviam conversado sobre diversos assuntos, nunca se prendendo no mesmo por mais do que o tempo necessário. Era divertido estar ao lado deles e isso fazia com que ela sentisse menos saudades de casa.

Era bom estar ao lado de Edward também. Ela notava a forma como ele a olhava e aquilo sempre a fazia corar, o que fazia Edward rir. Eles ficaram naquele japonês por horas. Mesmo quando já haviam acabado de comer, continuaram ali, apenas conversando assuntos amenos.

Bella havia descoberto mais sobre eles e eles haviam descoberto mais sobre Bella. Edward ficou feliz em ver toda a determinação que havia em Bella. Ela disse que havia se mudado de Oregon em busca de independência, que queria construir uma vida sem precisar recorrer aos pais quando precisasse de dinheiro. Queria ganhar maturidade e experiências novas.

Eles ouviram tudo atentos e no final da história, tanto Alice quando Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper, tinham a mesma opinião sobre Bella: ela era o oposto de Edward, que ao contrário da morena, não tinha interesse por construir uma vida fixa e uma carreira sólida. Edward levava a vida na brincadeira, sem se prender por muito tempo na mesma coisa ou pessoa. Era verdade quando eles lhe diziam que a única coisa fixa na vida do amigo eram eles e a faculdade. Fora isso, Edward não possuía um carro, um apartamento (sim, pois era inaceitável dizer que aquele cubículo onde o quarto era junto com a cozinha e a sala, tendo apenas o banheiro separado, de apartamento), não havia procurado um trabalho. Edward era o tipo de cara que andando com dez dólares no bolso ficava feliz, mas caso não tivesse os dez dólares ali, ficava feliz do mesmo jeito. Mas Bella… ela possuía um plano de vida. Era clara a vontade da mesma de alugar um apartamento e construir uma vida. Alice sorriu triunfante; seria divertido ver a maneira como Bella influenciaria na vida do amigo. Pois sim, todos eles sabiam que Bella não estaria ali apenas de passagem como as outras.

Isabella terminou de comer o sushi e notou que o sol ainda estava forte do lado de fora. Queria aproveitar antes que escurecesse e ela tivesse que voltar para o hotel sozinha. Era bom estar na companhia de outras pessoas e ela havia gostado mesmo de conhecer aquele grupo. Alice e Rosalie pareciam ser ótimas amigas, prontas para te escutarem para o que quer que fosse. Jasper, mesmo sério, parecia ser um bom ouvinte também, além de ter sempre uma piada sarcástica na ponta da língua. E Emmett era divertido também, sempre soltando alguma piada, sendo a maioria delas piadas sexuais. Já Edward… bom, Edward era um caso a parte. Bella ainda não sabia como iria defini-lo. Ele era engraçado, fofo, sério e parecia ser aquele tipo de cara que vivia cada dia como se fosse o último, o que dava a ele um toque aventureiro que Bella achou charmoso demais. Além do fato de ele ser lindo e sempre estar prestando atenção no que ela falava.

- Acho que vou dar uma volta pela praia – ela disse sorrindo, quando terminaram de pagar e saíram do japonês.

- Eu vou com você – Edward ofereceu.

Bella esperou os outros se voluntariarem, mas todos tinham algo para fazer, restando apenas os dois. Bella despediu-se deles, agradecendo pelo jantar, e Rosalie disse que esperava vê-la no dia seguinte. Quando estavam sozinhos, Bella retirou os tênis, para que pudesse sentir a areia em seus pés.

- Vai ficar de tênis? – indagou rindo.

Edward negou e retirou os seus também, oferecendo uma ajuda para Bella e carregando os tênis dela para ela.

- Então, nós somos seu primeiro contato aqui em San Francisco? – ele perguntou quando caminhavam pela praia.

- Basicamente – riu. – A não ser que você conte taxistas e motoristas de ônibus como algum tipo de contato.

Ele maneou a cabeça negando e voltaram a andar.

- Por que você escolheu fazer jornalismo como profissão?

- Não sei – ele respondeu, assustado com a pergunta repentina. – Gosto do curso, me pareceu uma boa opção.

- Só isso? Sua história com o jornalismo não tem nada tipo uma história de amor à primeira vista então?

Ele gargalhou.

- O que você esperava que eu dissesse? Eu apenas achei que jornalismo fosse o certo para mim… eu gosto de interrogar as pessoas e averiguar os fatos.

- Então deveria ter sido um policial – zombou. – É estranho isso. Eu sempre tracei uma meta na minha vida. Desde pequena eu gostava de assistir jornais, gostava de estar lendo revistas. Gostava de ler aventuras e coisas assim… Crianças da minha idade gostavam de viver na fantasia, mas eu sempre gostei de encarar a realidade. De ver os fatos como eles são. Acho que isso me levou ao jornalismo. Sempre fui meio apaixonada por esse lado…

- Nossa... – ele balbuciou surpreso. Nunca havia visto o jornalismo por essa perspectiva. – Perto da sua história com o jornalismo, a minha parece mais um romance chato que ninguém compra.

Ela gargalhou com vontade e observou o céu a sua frente. Estava começando a ficar avermelhado, o que era sinal de que já estava ficando tarde. O sol se punha no horizonte e uma brisa fria começava a circular por ali.

- Você é engraçado – ela disse.

- Eu não acho – deu de ombros. – Mas obrigado.

- Acredita que eu nunca pisei no oceano pacífico? – disse de repente. – Mesmo morando em Portland, eu não era tive coragem de pisar ou entrar. A água já é fria o suficiente e ainda tem o frio de Portland… E também a maioria das praias são de pedra, isso tira toda a graça e eu teria que usar um daqueles sapatinhos de borracha pra entrar no mar.

- Por que não aproveita a oportunidade? – ofereceu.

Ela parecia uma criança encarando seu doce favorito e ele riu por isso.

- Vamos lá – incentivou. – A água não deve estar tão gelada assim…

Deixaram os sapatos e a bolsa de Bella na areia e ele foi com ela enquanto a mesma caminhava em direção ao mar pela primeira vez. Ela deu um pulo ao constatar o quão gelada a água estava e afastou-se um pouco. Edward maneou a cabeça e a puxou novamente. Ela assentiu e decidiu que tentaria mais uma vez. Edward sorriu admirado, enquanto escutava-a rir com vontade quando sentiu as águas geladas do pacífico tocarem seus pés brancos e descobriu que o som do riso dela o fez rir também. Como ele podia se sentir assim por uma garota que conhecia a pouco mais do que uma semana e meia? Ele não sabia e nem conseguia pensar muito bem, sua mente toda estava concentrada na risada musical que ecoava dos lábios vermelhos daquela garota que ele mal conhecia, mas já se sentia tão bem em estar perto.

_N/A: Oi, oi! Nossa, eu estou tão feliz com os comentários de vocês! Muito obrigada, mesmo. Como já viram, a fanfic vai ser bem levinha e eu estou fazendo todo o esforço pra não colocar nenhum drama aqui haha Mas então… eles tão se conhecendo melhor, descobrindo que são tão diferentes, mas tão iguais… basicamente um casal paradoxo. Eu gosto disso, e vocês? Ao meu ver, eles vão ter muito que aprender um com o outro! Anyways… comentem bastante que quem comentar ganha spoiler e semana que vem eu volto com o outro! Beijinhos, Friida._

_N/B: Pfvr, que amor e coisa mais linda esses dois, hein? 3 Own, own, own. Bella com a vida toda planejada, Edward vivendo um dia de cada vez... Hmmm... Onde será que isso vai dar, hein? Muchos lindos, esses meus meninos :')_

_Quero o próximo logo, menina Brenda u.u._

_E vocês, suas fofas, deixem reviews falando o que acharam, ok? (;_

_Bai_


	3. Capítulo 2 - My Hug

Capítulo Dois – My Hug

_Downtown San Francisco, Setembro de 2010. San Francisco, CA._

Certa vez, Bella havia lido em algum lugar que haviam vários livros publicados que falavam sobre a beleza de San Francisco. No mínimo um desses guias turísticos, porém, por mais que estivesse curiosa a respeito do novo lugar que moraria, Isabella não sentia vontade de perder horas lendo tais livros, então se afundou em músicas. Em algum momento, havia encontrado uma que parecia descrever rigorosamente a quarta cidade mais populosa dos Estados Unidos. De fato, havia se impressionado com a maneira em que a música conseguia tocar seu coração e sua alma, descrevendo com precisão aquilo que seu futuro aguardava, no entanto, não havia acreditado muito em tudo que havia ouvido ali. O céu não podia ser tão azul, as colinas não podiam ser tão atrativas assim, as manhãs não deveriam ser sempre nebulosas, o sol não deveria brilhar tanto e a brisa deveria ser no mínimo irritante. Mas ela estava enganada.

San Francisco deveria estar no top 10 dos lugares para se viver antes de morrer de todas as pessoas do universo. Parecia exagero, mas não era. A cidade era maravilhosa, com todo aquele clima de verão, as ruas bem movimentadas, mas sem perder o charme. O céu tinha o azul mais azul que um dia ela poderia sonhar em ver nas cidades chuvosas de Oregon, especialmente em Portland. Sem contar na arquitetura, os belos parques, artistas de rua por todos os lados, a gastronomia...

Além do mais, morar em San Francisco estava sendo a coisa mais divertida do mundo. Bella não imaginava que conseguiria entrar em um grupo de amigos tão rapidamente quanto ela entrou. Ainda mais sendo um grupo de amigos formado há anos… Só que ela havia se enturmado bem. Alice e Rosalie já eram consideradas grandes amigas e elas sempre gostavam de ir depois da faculdade dar umas voltas pelos shoppings e coisas assim. Emmett poderia ser considerado como um irmão mais velho que adorava te pentelhar, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um carinho enorme por você. E Jasper era aquele mais no seu canto… observava tudo e a todos, com um humor sarcástico que fazia Bella perder o fôlego de tanto rir. Mas de todos ali, ela havia se relacionado melhor com Edward. Como não? Ambos tinham os mesmos gostos, manias, faziam as mesmas brincadeiras , por mais que o gênio de Isabella fosse completamente diferente do gênio de Edward, eles se davam muito bem.

Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes os dois ficavam conversando de madrugada, enquanto vagavam pelas praias de San Francisco. Ou de quantas vezes os dois fugiam juntos por não agüentar mais ver aquela melação toda que emanava dos casais fofinhos do grupo.

- Hmmm... Bella? – A voz de Alice soou causando uma espécie de eco no apartamento praticamente vazio e tirando a morena de seu devaneio.

Um mês havia se passado e ela finalmente havia conseguido um apartamento.

- Sim?

- O que você vai fazer naquele quarto vazio? – indagou curiosa.

O apartamento não era dos maiores, mas era bem aconchegante. Havia uma cozinha relativamente espaçosa, uma sala de jantar em conjunto com a sala de televisão, uma salinha extra que ela usaria como um escritório, dois quartos – sendo que um deles possuía um banheiro – e um banheiro social. Não podia ser chamado de apartamento de luxo, mas era o que ela podia pagar no momento. Não queria pedir ajuda de seu pai, por mais que soubesse que ele estaria feliz em ajudá-la e mandar dinheiro a qualquer momento. Sua mãe provavelmente surtaria pela filha estar morando em um apartamento sem tanto luxo assim, mas ela não estava se importando com isso no momento.

- Bom, eu pensei em um quarto extra para o caso de eu precisar de ajuda extra nas despesas… não sei – deu de ombros.

Alice olhou-a com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, mas nada disse. Ajudou-a a empilhar os livros na estante que havia no projeto de escritório que ela estava montando. Havia se mudado há apenas algumas horas e mesmo sendo um sábado quente, seus amigos pareciam dispostos a ajudá-la a botar em ordem seu novo lar. As paredes ainda estavam brancas e possuíam um tom impessoal, o que Bella não gostava nada.

Sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso e o pegou.

_De: Edward_

_Às 03h12min p.m_

_Sinto muito, não vou poder ir aí agora. Surgiu um imprevisto… Prometo ajudá-la com as paredes mais tarde._

Suspirou pesadamente. Gostava muito de Edward e ele havia se tornado mesmo um grande amigo desde seu primeiro dia na faculdade, mas havia esse defeito nele que Bella realmente odiava. Ele não era muito fiel quando se tratava de compromissos. Não compromissos amorosos – mesmo que Alice e Rosalie já tenham fofocado que Edward não havia tido nenhuma namorada por um período de mais de três semanas –, mas sim compromissos em geral. Como naquele momento, por exemplo.

- O que foi? – Rosalie indagou vendo a expressão de pesar da amiga.

- Edward não vem – avisou. – Aconteceu algum imprevisto qualquer.

- Clássico – Alice sussurrou.

Bella respondeu um _ok_ para Edward e jurou que não iria mais ficar verificando o celular a cada cinco segundos para ver o que ele havia respondido. Não era a primeira vez que ele desmarcava um compromisso em cima da hora. Teve o dia do cinema. Todos haviam combinado de se encontrar para assistirem o filme novo do Leonardo DiCaprio que havia sido lançado algumas semanas atrás e já estavam comprando o bilhete do cinema, quando Edward mandou uma mensagem avisando que chegaria atrasado, pois havia se esquecido e dormido demais, mas que eles podiam entrar no filme. Como resultado, Edward chegou faltando cerca de trinta minutos para o filme acabar e Bella teve que ficar o filme praticamente todo ao lado de dois casais felizes. Por sorte, tento Rose e Emmett quando Jasper e Alice pareceram compreender que não seria legal ficar aos beijos perto da amiga solteira e se comportaram o filme todo, todavia era impossível não sentir a tensão entre eles. Bella ficara emburrada o resto da noite, pois tinha imaginado um final diferente para aquela saída com os amigos.

- Onde colocamos isso? – Jasper indagou, segurando uma enorme caixa.

- Ah, é a mesa. Pode colocar ali perto do balcão da cozinha, por favor.

Bella voltou sua atenção para os livros e enfeites que empilhava, tirando poeira e deixando tudo organizadinho. Colocou seu notebook no centro da mesa e ligou os cabos da internet com ajuda de Rosalie. Alice pendurou alguns quadros na parede, deixando aquele cômodo com uma cara mais amigável. Quando terminaram, Bella limpou o quarto ao lado do seu, fechando a porta e deixando-o vazio mesmo. Alice a ajudou a arrumar a cozinha – que não havia muitas coisas também – e Rosalie se preocupou em limpar a sala enquanto Emmett colocava um sofá de frente para a televisão e Jasper montava a nova mesa de jantar.

- Ufa! Acho que acabei por aqui. – Emmett disse.

- Acho que já deu por hoje... – Isabella disse com um sorriso cansado, mas feliz. – Muito obrigada por me ajudarem.

- Que isso, Bella. Amigos servem pra isso. – Alice a lembrou dando uma piscadela e o sorriso dela murchou ao lembrar-se de que Edward não estava ali. – Que tal sairmos para comemorar o sucesso de hoje?

- Alguém ainda tem vida pra isso? – Rosalie riu se jogando no sofá.

- Qual é, Rose? – Alice se animou. – Nos encontramos no timmies aqui da esquina daqui a pouco.

- Quarenta minutos? – Bella sugeriu, animando-se também. Havia dado sorte por morar perto dos amigos também e isso facilitava bastante as coisas.

- Ótimo! – Alice cantarolou e se despediram com um até logo.

Sozinha em seu apartamento novo pela primeira vez, Isabella suspirou de alívio por ter conseguido riscar mais um item da sua lista. Mudar para San Francisco, ok. Faculdade, ok. Amigos, ok. Apartamento, ok. Ainda faltavam mais uns itens, mas com o tempo ela conseguiria riscar todos.

Correu para seu banheiro novo, onde tomou um banho rápido, apenas para tirar o suor que havia ganhado devido ao esforço feito durante todo o dia. Viu pela janela que apesar de já serem praticamente seis horas da noite, o sol continuava forte lá fora e sabia que seria assim até pelo menos umas nove horas. Vestiu então um short jeans de cintura alta e colocou uma blusa soltinha estilo top que havia comprado recentemente da H&M e calçou um par de vans rosinha meio salmão. Deixou os cabelos presos simplesmente por estar com calor demais e passou um gloss nos lábios antes de colocar o celular e dinheiro no bolso. Pegou seus óculos e saiu de casa, tendo uma sensação agradável ao trancar a porta do apartamento que agora chamava de _seu_. (Link do look)

Desceu as escadas simplesmente por ter preguiça de enfrentar um elevador por três andares e logo se viu nas ruas movimentadas de San Francisco. Caminhou rapidamente até a esquina, onde havia um Tim Hortons ou como gostavam de chamar, Timmies. Alice, ansiosa como sempre, já esperava Bella sentada em uma mesa mais ao fundo. Bella sorriu e foi de encontro a amiga que parecia uma bonequinha usando aquela tomara que caia florida com um laço na cintura. (Link do look)

Logo em seguida Rosalie chegou ao lado de Emmett e os dois mais pareciam ter saído de um dos catálogos da Hollister. Ele com aquele corpo forte marcado por uma camisa levemente apertada, um sorriso fofo no rosto e ela com aqueles cabelos loiros de dar inveja em qualquer pessoa e aquela pele bronzeada da maneira californiana de ser. As pernas exibidas por uma minissaia jeans e a cintura marcada por uma blusinha listrada de amarrar na cintura. Bella encolheu os ombros por ter o corpo tão parecido com uma garotinha de quinze anos e não dos 19 que tinha. (Link do look)

- Onde está Jasper? – Alice indagou semicerrando os olhos.

- Bem aqui – ele respondeu chegando segundos depois.

Nenhum deles perguntou por Edward, parecia que, de alguma forma, sabiam que Bella estava chateada com ele. Além, é claro, de eles mesmos estarem. O que mais queriam era que o amigo desse rumo à sua vida e não ficasse sempre enrolando, adiando ou algo assim. Não chamá-lo para aquele encontro parecia certo no momento e eles tentaram não agir como um casal para não deixar Bella desconfortável.

Pediram em meio a risadas e depois de sabe-se lá quantas horas, estavam exaustos demais para alguma coisa. O sol começava a morrer no horizonte e Bella aproveitou aquilo para despedir-se de seus amigos e ir para casa com a promessa de que se veriam no dia seguinte.

Caminhou calmamente para casa, resolvendo pegar o elevador dessa vez. Andava distraída pelo corredor, quando viu alguém sentado com a cabeça escorada nos joelhos na porta de seu apartamento. Ela poderia gritar se não reconhecesse aqueles cabelos bronzes no segundo em que os viu.

- Edward? – indagou baixo, mas ao mesmo tempo incrédula.

- Hmmm? – murmurou levantando o rosto e revelando uma expressão cansada, soltando um bocejo em seguida. – Você está atrasada – ele brincou.

- Eu? Pelo o que eu saiba, o combinado havia sido todos chegarem aqui em casa às nove da manhã e não às oito da noite. – Bella devolveu emburrada e se levantou.

- Eu te mandei uma mensagem – argumentou.

- É. – A morena revirou os olhos. – Como as outras cinco vezes que você furou comigo ou com o pessoal. E isso porque eu te conheço há apenas um mês e uma semana.

- Não fala assim. – Edward pediu já de pé. – Eu sinto muito, não queria te deixar chateada.

Ela queria ficar brava com ele mais tempo, no entanto não conseguiria se ele continuasse a lançar-lhe aquele olhar pidão como um cachorrinho que acabara de cair do caminhão da mudança. Céus.

- Está tudo bem, Edward – respondeu abrindo a porta e entrando, deixando-a aberta para que Edward entrasse também.

Ele não gostava de ver a expressão triste no rosto de Bella. De alguma forma, queria fazê-la sorrir a todo o momento e saber que ele havia chateado-a o deixava como um lixo.

- Hey – chamou baixinho –, eu realmente sinto muito e prometo que isso não vai acontecer novamente.

- Não quero brigar com você, Edward. – A voz fina de Bella saiu baixa. – Mas você não entende, não é mesmo? Hoje estávamos eu, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper aqui. Foi um dia divertido e eles me ajudaram pra caramba, sabe? E quando eu fui agradecer Alice, sabe o que ela me disse?

- O que? – indagou confuso.

- Que é isso que amigos fazem. Eles ajudam um ao outro. Mas você não estava aqui… assim como você não estava no cinema naquele dia, ou na casa de Rosalie e Emmett daquela outra vez. Da mesma forma que você desmarcou de última hora nossa ida a praia da semana passada. Você nunca está. A gente é amigo e se diverte pra caralho... – Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas quando ela xingou um palavrão. – Mas eu nunca posso ter a certeza se você vai estar lá por mim. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Me desculpa, Bella – implorou. – É sério. Prometo que vou melhorar nesse aspecto.

- Tudo bem – ela suspirou. – Eu não posso mudar quem você é, nem nada do tipo.

Bella não imaginava o quão errada ela estava. Desde que ela havia entrado na vida de Edward, tudo o que ele sentia necessidade de fazer era ser bom para ela. Ele via o esforço no olhar inocente e moleca dela. Via que ela realmente ia atrás daquilo que queria. Mas nunca parecia ser o suficiente. _Talvez porque você não se esforça direito_, pensou. Talvez fosse isso mesmo.

- Sei que deve estar exausta, mas eu prometi que viria te ajudar com as paredes – sorriu.

Não agüentando manter a cara fechada por muito tempo, Bella soltou uma risadinha e avisou que iria colocar outra blusa e tirar os sapatos antes de começarem. Pegou as lonas que havia comprado especialmente para aquele momento e Edward a ajudou a colocar no chão da sala onde começariam a pintura, uma vez que pintariam apenas uma parede de vermelho. Fizeram o trabalho rapidamente e enquanto a tinta secava ali, Bella decidiu que seria uma boa ideia começarem a pintar o quarto de hóspedes. Assim podiam aproveitar-se do fato de que não havia nenhum móvel ali. Edward concordou e pegaram mais alguns metros de lona para espalharem pelo chão daquele quarto vazio.

- Vou pegar a tinta. – Bella avisou saindo do quarto.

Edward só conseguia pensar como ela conseguia estar tão bonita, mesmo que estivesse usando apenas um short flanelado e velho da hollister, e uma camisa surrada de malha de alguma banda de rock antiga – talvez fosse de Guns 'n' Roses ou ACDC, ele não prestou muita atenção –, Isabella parecia ser a garota mais linda do universo.

- Estou em dúvida se pinto o quarto com uma cor mais gótica, ou uma cor mais clara. – Bella disse voltando ao quarto e carregando duas latas de tinta nas mãos.

- Quais cores temos aqui? – ele indagou, já indo até ela e a ajudando com as latas. – Hmmm… preto ou creme?

Isabella assentiu e resolveram que seria melhor testar as duas cores antes de decidirem, então Edward passou o pincel com as duas tintas na parede, fazendo uma espécie de mancha e Bella parou pensativa. Um bico indeciso formou-se nos lábios avermelhados da morena e Edward notou como ela ficava adoravelmente fofa e _apertável_ com a testa franzida e os braços cruzados na frente do peito, enquanto ela olhava a parede.

Não resistindo ao impulso e sabendo que aquela poderia ser uma oportunidade única, Edward pegou um dos pincéis que estava ali e passou-o no braço direito de Isabella que parecendo assustada, soltou um grito histérico engraçado.

- Ops – ele brincou.

- Ops? Ops? – indagou incrédula, lançando um olhar raivoso para o quase ruivo a sua frente, mas achando graça da situação.

- É. – Ele respondeu coçando o cabelo e rindo. – Qual é? Não é minha culpa se você é tão branca quanto a parede…

- Como é que é?!

- É isso mesmo, branquela – deu uma piscadinha, ainda rindo.

- Branquela? Você me chamou mesmo de branquela? É melhor você correr, Cullen. A branquela aqui vai mostrar do que é capaz – ameaçou rindo.

- Uhh… tremendo de medo – ele riu, mas começou a correr pelo quarto. Porém, antes que conseguisse chegar até a porta, foi rapidamente alcançado por Isabella, que se pendurou nas costas dele e passou um pouco de tinta do pescoço dele. – Diabos! Como você consegue ser tão rá…

Só que ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois sentiu algo gelado e molhado descer pelo seu pescoço, e escorrendo por sua blusa clara, sujando-a. A baixinha, de alguma forma que ele não soube explicar, havia mesmo jogado um balde de tinta nele.

- Quem é a branquela agora, uh? – indagou rindo e passando os dedos sujos de tinta creme no rosto dele.

- Você acabou de jogar tinta na minha blusa?

- O que foi? – riu. – Foi você quem começou isso…

- Ah… É verdade! – ele pareceu pensativo por alguns minutos. – Então, isso quer dizer que só eu posso terminar.

- O quê?!

Edward riu, enquanto rapidamente passava os braços para trás e, num movimento rápido, conseguiu virar Isabella, fazendo com que ele ficasse de frente para ele, ainda com as pernas enlaçadas em sua cintura, mas ficando moles instantaneamente quando sentiu os braços fortes de Edward a rodearem em um abraço de urso. As pernas dela soltaram-se da cintura de Edward e ela se viu sendo erguida apenas pela força dele. Por um milésimo de segundo, ela esqueceu-se de como devia respirar e sentiu o corpo mais mole do que o normal.

Inicialmente, a intenção daquele abraço era completamente clara: sujar Isabella de tinta, já que sua camisa estava completamente encharcada com o líquido creme. No entanto, ambos pareceu ter se esquecido rapidamente deste detalhe. Deus! Era como se houvesse uma corrente elétrica envolvendo os dois naquele momento em uma bolha única. O mundo pareceu parar… Não souberam dizer quanto tempo havia se passado enquanto eles estavam abraçados, todavia assim que se soltaram, tudo se ruiu e a bolha fora estourada.

- Agora estamos quites – ele disse baixo, sem deixar de encará-la.

- É… – Bella riu sem graça, desviando o olhar timidamente e olhando para as paredes. – Hmmm… Acho que vou pintar essas duas paredes de preto e aquelas duas de creme. O que você acha?

Mas ele estava ocupado demais, olhando-a terna e intensamente para responder algo. Ela pareceu notar isso rapidamente, pois segundos depois, desviou os olhos da parede e voltou a encará-lo da mesma forma que ele fazia. A mesma pergunta assombrava a mente de ambos: o que poderia ter mudado naquele abraço?

_**N/A: Olha só quem chegou! Esses dois cada dia mais fofos e tal 3 Ah, uma coisinha sobre a fanfic: ela vai ter passagens de tempo mesmo, ok? Podem observem que quando tiver alguma passagem eu vou citar no início do capítulo, então não fiquem perdidos ok? Anyways… espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigada pelos reviews! Nos vemos na semana que vem e lembrem-se: quem comenta, ganha preview especial!**_

_**Beijos, Friida.**_

_**N/B: Maldade parar nessa parte, né? Também acho, mas a Brenda é má, então... hahahaha. Owwwwn, tão fofos . Vontade de colocar em um pote e ficar assistindo meus dois interagindo, own own 333 E esse Edward, todo sem compromissos e tal? Hmmm... Vamos ver o que acontece.**_

_**Até o próximo 3 Comentem, quem sabe assim menina Brenda postar mais rápido, huh?**_

_**Bai**_


	4. Capítulo 3 - My Lips

Capítulo Três – My Lips

_Área da baía de São Francisco, Novembro de 2010. São Francisco, CA._

Ainda era tarde em San Francisco e o sol começaria a se por em breve. Jovens entre 19 e 22 anos estavam aglomerados em uma praia ao norte da belíssima cidade. Uma fogueira começava a ser acessa mais ao centro da festa, para que o local pudesse ficar iluminado quando enfim escurecesse. Algumas pessoas estavam sentadas em alguns troncos, outras se sentaram na areia mesmo e poucas ficaram de pé. Os encarregados das bebidas estavam com as mochilas completamente cheias de latinhas de cervejas e algumas garrafas com destilados. Um carro estava com uma música animada ligada no volume máximo e abafando as vozes de quem estava ali. Algumas garotas dançavam com os tradicionais copinhos vermelhos nas mãos e bebiam no mesmo. Um grupo estava mais afastado ao norte e todos sabiam que estavam fumando maconha – não que alguém fosse se importar com isso.

A festa já havia começado há algumas horas, todavia, Isabella Swan só havia chegado ali agora. Varreu o local com os olhos rapidamente até encontrar Rosalie, que usava um shortinho preto minúsculo preto e uma blusa soltinha na cor azul e os cabelos soltos com os óculos ali funcionando como uma espécie de tiara. Pensou em acenar para a amiga, mas a mesma estava concentrada demais em seu iPhone e Bella imaginou que ela estivesse conversando com Emmett por mensagens, uma vez que a morena não havia o visto ali. (Link do look)

Mordeu os lábios, varrendo o local com os olhos novamente, até encontrar Alice, linda em uma blusa de alcinha verde-água e shorts jeans com renda, abraçada com Jasper perto da fogueira. Não queria interromper o momento dos dois, eles pareciam tão lindinhos em sua bolha particular que ela resolveu varrer o local com os olhos mais uma vez, tentando achar algum conhecido. (Link do look)

Ah! A quem Isabella queria enganar? Ela estava à procura de Edward e sabia muito bem disso. Mordeu os lábios com mais força, desapontada por não vê-lo ali. Nos dois meses que se passaram desde aquele estranho abraço que ocorrera enquanto eles faziam uma guerrinha de tinta no apartamento novo da morena, eles haviam se aproximado ainda mais. Edward parecia ter mudado bastante desde aquele dia também. Havia até mesmo conseguido uma espécie de emprego provisório ajudando na cozinha de algum restaurante. Não era nada de extraordinário, ele apenas era um ajudante e a maior parte de seu trabalho era lavar a louça e certificar-se de que os pedidos estavam em ordem. Como ele mesmo havia dito: _nada de muito extraordinário_. No entanto, Bella não conseguia esconder o orgulho que sentia disso. Ainda mais após o dia em que ele confessara que um dos maiores motivos de ele ter arrumado aquele emprego, fora ela. Os atrasos também haviam diminuído bastante nas nove semanas que se passaram, não que Edward estivesse completamente pontual agora, mas, pelo menos, ele havia parado de desmarcar com os amigos quase sempre.

Bella sorriu para o nada, lembrando-se de algumas semanas atrás. Mais especificamente na segunda semana de setembro, na qual ela havia feito aniversário…

_Isabella sentiu suas bochechas vermelhas quando os amigos começaram a cantar a tradicional música de aniversário para ela no meio do restaurante e sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhada quando trouxeram-lhe um pequeno bolo até a mesa e algumas pessoas aleatórias do restaurante também juntaram-se a seus amigos e começaram a cantar em voz alta também._

_- Deus! – Alice riu. – Você está tão vermelha, Bella._

_- Não é engraçado! – ralhou, escondendo-se nos bancos acolchoados da mesa da Cheese Cake Factory que eles estavam._

_- Qual é, Bella... – Emmett disse após se servir um pedaço do bolo. – Como se o fato de você ser extremamente branca já não fosse engraçado demais, você ainda fica super vermelha quando está com vergonha._

_- Cala a boca, idiota._

_- Eu sempre disse que ela é super branquela, basicamente uma daquelas lagartixas de parede._

_- Edward! – Bella exclamou ao vê-lo. Já tinha perdido as esperanças de que ele viria e ao encontrá-lo ali, parado ao lado da mesa, mais lindo que nunca, havia-a feito perder o ar. O ruivo mais parecia um modelo do que outra coisa. Realmente de perder o fôlego._

_- Eu disse que viria – murmurou, sentando-se ao lado dela._

_- Você está atrasado. – Rosalie disse só para irritá-lo._

_- Mas eu tenho uma ótima desculpa desta vez – esclareceu, sem desviar os olhos de Isabella. – Eu estava buscando o seu _presente_!_

_- Você sabe que não precisa de nada – riu, completamente sem graça e ansiosa._

_- Nah… E você sabe que eu compraria da mesma forma, certo? Ótimo. Pois bem… – continuou, ignorando o resto dos amigos que estavam na mesa. Mais uma vez aquela estranha bolha que se formava quando os dois se encaravam havia se formado e nada mais importava no mundo para eles. – Estava procurando algo que fosse diferente, mas que conseguisse representar algo._

_Edward então estendera uma caixinha para Isabella que, curiosa, abriu, encontrando um belíssimo colar de prata, com um pingente banhado a ouro no formato da Califórnia. Era… lindo._

_- Meu Deus… é tão fofo – balbuciou._

_- Espero que goste. É um presente de aniversário que diz "boas-vindas à Califórnia" e para você sempre ter um pedacinho daqui com você. E também para lembrar que pode sempre contar comigo para tudo o que precisar. Sei que não é nada muito extraordinário, talvez seja até mesmo clichê, mas espero que goste. Bem vinda à vida californiana e feliz aniversário, Bella._

_Um coro de _awwwwn_ fez com que a bolha fosse rompida e Isabella olhou tímida para Edward, sem saber o que dizer após aquelas palavras. Deus_!_ Porque ele tinha de ser tão perfeito assim? É claro que ele tinha umas manias que a irritavam profundamente, mas ele não seria _ele_ sem elas._

_- Pelo menos cheguei a tempo de comer um pedaço de cheese cake? – brincou, empurrando Bella com o ombro._

_- Claro – assentiu._

_Mais tarde, ainda naquela noite, Edward levou-a até o apartamento dela. Foram conversando animadamente, caminhando sem se preocuparem muito com o movimento nas ruas. Subiram as escadas ainda em uma conversa animada e, então, infelizmente, haviam chegado em frente a porta do apartamento de Bella._

_- É… acho que nos vemos amanhã então – ele disse sem saber como se despedir._

_- Sim. Ah, Edward – chamou. – Muito obrigada pelo colar. É o presente mais bonito que eu já ganhei, sempre o usarei._

_E, dizendo isso, ela se inclinou e o abraçou apertado, recebendo em troca um beijo demorado na testa, enquanto ainda o abraçava._

_- Boa noite, Edward – murmurou se afastando._

_- Boa noite, Bella – deu uma piscadela e logo desapareceu pelas escadas. A última coisa que ela vira, fora os cabelos bagunçados dele. _

Piscou rapidamente, saindo do pequeno transe que havia entrado, quando sentiu alguém lhe cutucar suavemente. Era Edward, que havia chegado a pouco naquela festa, já dando de cara com uma Bella completamente fofa e pensativa, usando short jeans cheios de bolinhas brancas e uma blusa rosa meio transparente e com um nó feito, fazendo com que sua barriga branquinha aparecesse alguns dedos. (Link do look)

- Edward! – exclamou feliz.

- Finalmente – riu. – Já estava pensando em chamar algum médico ou algo do tipo… céus, você parecia, sei lá, morta – zombou. – Ainda mais branca deste jeito.

- Você nunca vai se cansar de zoar a cor da minha pele, estou certa?

Ele sorriu sacana para ele, cutucando-a novamente e ganhando em troca um tapa de leve nos ombros. Então Edward parou de rir por um momento, vendo que no pequeno decote que os botões abertos da blusa formavam, o pingente com o formato do Estado da Califórnia brilhava. Ele não acreditava que ela nunca havia o tirado. De acordo com ela, tirava apenas quando ia tomar banho, pois tinha medo de que algo acontecesse. Bella não sabia, mas Edward havia gastado uma parte do dinheiro que ele havia economizado no verão, com a compra daquele colar. Não que ele se importasse com isso.

- O que foi? – ela indagou.

- Nada. Então… ainda não começou a beber? O que você tem aí nesta sua bolsinha, uh? Eu sei que livros e biquíni que não é.

- Você é tão chato – murmurou. – Tenho algumas cervejas e um pouco de vodca com limão.

- Ótimo! Vamos lá com o pessoal…

Bella assentiu e caminharam em direção aos amigos, notando que Emmett já havia se juntado a eles também. Cumprimentou-os com um rápido abraço em cada um e então se sentou na areia mesmo.

- Chegaram agora? – Alice indagou usando um tom com segundas intenções.

- A Bella eu não sei, estava parecendo uma drogada em uma rave, parada e olhando pro nada. Já eu cheguei agora sim.

- Vai se ferrar. Deus! Você é muito chato – repetiu ralhando

- Sabe que eu estou brincando – disse, roubando uma cerveja da bolsa dela.

Ela maneou a cabeça para o ser irritante ao seu lado e jogou uma latinha de cerveja para cada um dos amigos.

**~x~**

Bella não sabia dizer que horas eram, mas julgava ser bem tarde, pelo fato de já estar bem escuro. A ensolarada praia da San Francisco agora estava completamente escura, a não ser pelo céu estrelado e a fogueira que alguns garotos haviam acendido sob a areia limpa da mesma. O som automotivo ainda podia ser ouvido, mas Bella não conseguia decifrar qual música era. Àquela altura da noite, ela estava escorada em uma árvore e observava o mar de longe.

Sua cabeça estava um pouco confusa, devido à quantidade de álcool que havia ingerido naquela festa. Não era uma boa bebedora, sempre ficava um pouco bêbada rápido demais. De qualquer forma, ela não pensava nas bebidas que havia bebido, mas sim no garoto que havia entrado em sua vida há apenas alguns meses e que havia se tornado tão especial.

Não entendia como uma pessoa que ela conhecia há apenas uns três meses podia fazer seu coração bater de uma forma tão rápida assim. Ela sabia que desde o primeiro momento que vira Edward, ainda no primeiro dia de faculdade, ele seria especial em sua vida. Só não imaginava o quanto. Ele era seu amigo, é claro, mas Bella sabia que podia haver algo a mais ali e isto havia se confirmado após aquele abraço que haviam trocado. Talvez se eles tentassem algo… Ela riu com vontade, sentindo a cabeça rodar um pouco.

- Do que você está rindo? – Edward indagou, chegando ao lado dela e a entregando um copinho vermelho com um pouco de vodca com energético de limão.

- Uma coisa engraçada que se passou pela minha cabeça... – deu de ombros, bebendo um pouco da bebida que havia naquele copinho e mal sentindo o gosto do álcool presente ali.

- Compartilha comigo – pediu, cutucando a cintura fina dela, fazendo-a rir mais.

- É que, tipo assim, a gente é amigo, né? – indagou, ignorando o quanto sua cabeça rodava. Edward assentiu, se sentindo confuso. – Bem… de repente eu senti vontade de beijar você, quer dizer não tão de repente assim, mas enfim… não é engraçado?

Ela parou de rir quando viu que ele não ria e o encarou.

- Não – ele disse sério, com uma intensidade que fez com que Bella estremecesse.

- Não o quê?

- Não é engraçado o fato de você querer me beijar…

- Ah… – mordeu os lábios.

- Porque eu também quero beijar você – esclareceu, encarando-a.

- Você o quê? – indagou meio que aos berros, achando que o álcool poderia ter afetado um pouco a sua audição.

- Eu falei que eu também quero beijar você – repetiu, aproximando-se.

Ele retirou o copo da mão dela e o jogou para algum lugar na areia. Se preocuparia com ele mais tarde. Agora ele estava concentrado demais em enlaçar a cintura delicada daquela garota que tanto o encantava. Surpresa com a atitude de Edward, a morena ofegou um pouco, sentindo sua cabeça rodar cada vez mais e uma estranha sensação tomar conta de seu estômago. Deus! Isso não podia acontecer agora.

- Edward – ela sussurrou trôpega, perto dos lábios dele, pouco antes de empurrá-lo para longe e apoiar-se com as mãos no joelho e começar a vomitar.

Tinha como ser mais vergonhoso? Era a única pergunta que rondava a mente da morena. Estava prestes a ter o tão sonhado beijo com Edward e então ela simplesmente começava a vomitar? Mas que diabos! Podia ser mais azarada?

- Hey – Edward chamou, ajudando-a a se apoiar. – Está tudo bem?

- Céus, enterre-me nesta areia – implorou.

Edward gargalhou e a ajudou a se levantar, praticamente a carregando.

- Eu ainda consigo andar sozinha – resmungou.

- Deixe de bobagens, desde que você prometa não vomitar novamente, eu a ajudo sem problemas. Meu apartamento fica aqui perto, acho mais fácil do que você pegar um ônibus. Está tudo bem para você?

Bella apenas assentiu, ainda se sentindo envergonhada demais. Como ela podia simplesmente vomitar? O que havia de errado com ela? Por Deus! Se ela não tivesse vomitado como uma louca, provavelmente ele a teria beijado e provavelmente a estaria beijando agora de novo.

Os dois se despediram rapidamente dos amigos e começaram a caminhar para fora da praia. Edward se xingou mentalmente por não ter um carro e lembrou-se das palavras de Alice:

_- Já está na hora de você comprar um carro, sei lá._

Sim. Estava mais do que na hora de comprar um. Fez uma nota mental de começar a procurar algum carro bom e ao mesmo tempo, acessível. Se ele tivesse um carro, não precisaria cambalear com Bella pelas ruas escuras de San Francisco, por mais que ele soubesse que não havia perigo algum e que seu apartamento ficava bem perto dali. Agradecido pelo fato de Bella estar bêbada o suficiente para não reparar na decoração – ou a falta dela – do local, e abriu a porta quando chegaram.

- O banheiro é logo ali se você quiser escovar os dentes – ele murmurou apontando. – E você pode ficar com minha cama também. Eu fico no sofá.

- Tem certeza? – murmurou, mordendo os lábios.

- Absoluta. Quer que eu te empreste alguma roupa? Posso pegar alguma blusa pra você…

- Seria ótimo…

Ele assentiu e foi para o quarto enquanto ela estava no banheiro escovando os dentes e tirando o gosto de vômito dos lábios. Aproveitou o fato de estar sozinho para pegar algumas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão do quarto e jogá-las no guarda-roupa. Deu também uma ajeitada rápida na cama e pegou então uma blusa para Bella.

Em um timing perfeito ela chegou ao quarto assim que ele fechara a porta do guarda-roupa, e ele lhe entregou a blusa.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu agradecida, sentindo sua cabeça latejar menos.

- Boa noite, Bella – ele disse e se aproximou.

Ela ficou tensa novamente, no entanto, desta vez, ele levou a boca até a testa dela e deixou um beijo ali, indo em seguida para o sofá e deitando ali. Bella agradeceu pelo fato de haver uma espécie de divisória de escritório entre a sala e o quarto e retirou sua roupa preguiçosamente, vestindo a camisa de Edward e se deitando na cama. Respirou profundamente e a última coisa que fez, foi sorrir ao sentir o cheiro forte de Edward impregnado nos lençóis e no travesseiro, e então adormeceu.

**~x~**

Isabella abriu os olhos se sentindo um pouco confusa. Não se lembrava muito bem de ter ido pra casa, mas sabia que não estava mais na praia. A areia não era tão quentinha e confortável assim. Espreguiçou lentamente e abriu os olhos, vendo que ainda estava escuro. Provavelmente alguém havia trazido-a para casa. Sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos nos cabelos e andou a procura da parede do quarto, atrás do interruptor, no entanto, quando as luzes se acenderam, soltou um grito de pavor.

Não estava em seu quarto. Não estava em sua casa. Por Deus, ela sequer usava suas próprias roupas!

Assustado com o grito, Edward levantou-se no sofá também, controlando-se quando viu Bella usando apenas uma camisa sua e com aqueles cabelos desgrenhados.

- Porque diabos você está gritando às… – ele coçou os olhos, dando uma olhada no relógio – três da manhã?

E então ela tomou consciência aos poucos do que estava acontecendo. Havia bebido demais e Edward havia trazido-a para o apartamento dele, já que este ficava mais perto. Oh… não… ela havia confessado que queria beijá-lo e eles quase haviam se beijado, se não fosse pelo fato de ela ter vomitado segundos antes.

- Oh não – murmurou, colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Você deve estar com ressaca – ele murmurou pensativo. – Volte para a cama, eu acho que tenho alguns remédios para dor de cabeça, ok?

Alguns segundos depois ele estava de volta e ela já havia se deitado na cama e enfiado a cabeça debaixo das cobertas, simplesmente por estar morta de vergonha e não saber como encará-lo depois de tudo. E se ela não tivesse vomitado?

- Qual é, Bella? – ele riu baixinho, sentando-se na cama ao lado dela e a cutucando. – Vai ficar se escondendo? Vamos lá… Levanta essa bunda branca da cama, tome bastante água que logo você estará bem. Não é o fim do mundo.

- Você é tão chato – ela disse baixo, afastando-se das cutucadas dele.

- Você fala isso com muita freqüência – pensou. – Estou começando a acreditar que é verdade… Afinal, dizem que a palavra de uma pessoa bêbada sempre será verdadeira.

- Eu não estou mais bêbada – argumentou. – Além do mais, eu só estou te enchendo o saco.

- Eu sei que você não está mais bêbada – riu, entregando um comprimido a ela e deixando que ela tomasse alguns goles de água. – E é bom saber que só está me enchendo o saco – cutucou-a novamente.

- Pare de me cutucar ou eu vou vomitar em você – ameaçou e ele riu.

- Certo. De qualquer forma, eu estava falando sobre o fato de você assumir querer me beijar. Eram palavras reais ou só papo furado?

- É… sobre isto, desculpe-me por praticamente vomitar em você.

- Está tudo bem – deu de ombros. – Acontece. Agora responde minha pergunta.

Mas ela não conseguiu dizer nada, sentia-se envergonhada demais para tal ato. Colocou o copo de lado e mordeu os lábios meio que assentindo e encarando Edward, que a olhava tão intensamente como da outra vez em que iria beijá-la. Sabendo o que aconteceria, deixou que ele se aproximasse dela, puxando-a para si.

- Bem… eu pretendo beijá-la agora – sussurrou. – Mas preciso que você prometa que não vai vomitar novamente.

E então, tão simples como respirar, ele tomou os lábios suaves daquela garota que ele almejara por tanto tempo. E por Deus, eles eram ainda mais doces do que ele sequer podia imaginar. Era como mel e morangos silvestres. Era delicado como um botão de uma rosa. Era macio e suave. E ele se perguntava como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo longe deles.

N/A: Oi, oi meus amores! Desculpa não postar no sábado, mas neste final de semana foi aniversário da minha mãe e tive uns compromissos então quase não fiquei por aqui! Anyways… obrigada pelos comentários fofos de vocês! Agora, o que acharam deste capítulo, uh? Gostaram? Querem mais? Comentem! Já sabem né, quando comentam vocês ganham spoiler :3 Ah, outra coisa, comentem muito que pretendo voltar quinta feira ou na sexta! Beijinhos! 3

N/B: Brenda e essa maldita coisa de sempre parar quando a gente só quer mais e mais! Esse Edward, own own own, quero um, comofaz? Todo fofo, dando um presente significativo pra Bella e falando aquelas coisas todas aufhusfyeuirhwdfiosjdios. Esses meus meninos, ai ai 3. E fala sério, por mais que eu tenha brigado um pouco com ela... MUITO engraçado a Bella vomitando, ok? HAHAHAHA Ri horrores. E esse beijo no final? Pfvr, Brenda, cadê o próximo capítulo, hein?

Quero mais dos meus meninos. Quero lê-los para sempre 3333333

BAI


	5. Capítulo 4 - My Hands

Capítulo Quatro – My Hands

_Downtown San Francisco, Novembro de 2010. São Francisco, CA._

E Edward seguia com os lábios, agora mais famintos, movendo-se sob os lábios avermelhados daquela morena. A mesma preocupava-se em embolar as mãos por entre aqueles fios macios e embolados de Edward, como há muito desejava fazer. E eles eram ainda mais macios do que costumavam ser quando ela apenas os bagunçava de brincadeira quando queria irritá-lo. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que agora não fosse nenhuma brincadeira e ela pudesse, finalmente, prestar atenção neles, assim como estava prendendo-se a cada detalhe do beijo e por mais que o mesmo ainda não houvesse chegado aio fim, ela já o repetia em sua mente diversas vezes, tentando se convencer de que não era nenhum sonho, ou alguma ilusão sádica de sua mente alterada pelo álcool que havia ingerido outrora.

- Agora sim – Edward murmurou, dando-lhe um selinho longo, finalizando assim aquela pequena parte perfeita da noite. – Finalmente consegui beijá-la como sempre imaginei. Fico feliz que não tenha vomitado em mim.

- Edward! - ralhou corando e lhe dando um tapa de leve nos ombros.

- O que é? Não é minha culpa se você praticamente vomitou todos os seus órgãos quando tentei beijá-la da outra vez.

- Talvez fosse... - mentiu.

- Vai dizer que estava com nojo de mim então? - gargalhou. - Seus lábios diziam outra coisas segundos atrás...

- Deixa de ser chato e não estrague nosso momento.

- Como se você odiasse meu jeito de ser…

Bella gargalhou, mas só porque no fundo ela concordava com ele. O que encantava Edward era seu jeito irritantemente irritante de ser e ela amava isso, por mais que quisesse matá-lo quase sempre.

- Estou com fome – murmurou após alguns minutos e só assim se dando conta de que estava deitada na cama de Edward, enquanto usava apenas uma blusa do mesmo e, para completar, ela o tinha praticamente em cima de seu corpo magro, passando uma mão suavemente por seu cabelo e a encarando.

- Tudo bem, eu preparo algo para você. Mas só porque sou muito legal – riu convencido.

- Eu iria me opor a isso, mas estou preguiçosa demais para sair daqui agora, ou seja…

- Pode ficar aqui – deu de ombros. – Eu adoro cozinhar, de qualquer forma.

Bella sorriu, imaginando como ele deveria ficar encantador enquanto cozinhava e recebeu um beijo rápido nos lábios, para logo mais Edward se levantar e caminhar em direção ao espaço onde ficava a cozinha. Ainda não acreditava que havia realmente beijado o seu amigo, e tentava repassar a cena em sua mente a cada minuto, querendo provar a si mesma que aquilo não havia sido uma cena criada pela junção da sua mente fértil com o fato de ter ingerido muito álcool na festa da praia.

Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, desejando que uma dor de cabeça não resolvesse começar, mas, tamanho era seu cansaço, que a morena acabou cochilando por alguns minutos, sendo acordada delicadamente com um cheiro delicioso de bacon e ovos mexidos, além de ter sentido os lábios de Edward passearem lentamente sob os seus e sorriu, abrindo os olhos e o encarando logo ali.

- Desculpa te acordar – passou a mão nos cabelos. – Mas não resisti, além do mais, o café da _madrugada_ está pronto.

- Como adivinhou que eu amo ovos mexidos e bacon?

- Quem não ama? – brincou, colocando uma bandeja em cima da cama e se sentando de frente para amorena que já havia se acomodado melhor na cama, dando espaço para ele.

- Poxa! Você caprichou, hein chato?

Ele apenas riu com o comentário da morena e começaram a apreciar o lanche que Edward havia feito para ambos. Não se podia chamar aquilo de café da manhã, já que ainda estava de madrugada, mas era uma boa maneira de começar o dia. Comeram em silêncio, apenas degustando das sensações maravilhosas que uma fatia de bacon poderia causar. Edward, na verdade, não comia muito, por vários minutos apenas ficava encarando a menina mulher sentada a sua frente. Observava com ternura – e desejo, é claro – a forma como ela fechava os olhos ao morder a fatia de bacon e observava também os pequenos sons, mais parecido com leves gemidos, que escapavam de seus lábios ao sentir o sabor da carne. Era a coisa mais fofa, e mais sexy, que ele já havia visto.

- O que foi? – ela indagou, após abrir os olhos e dar de cara com os olhos vibrantes de Edward a analisando. – Estou suja de ketchup?

- Não, só estava achando foto, e sexy, devo dizer, a forma como você degustava o bacon.

Tão instantâneo quanto respirar, uma vermelhidão abraçou as bochechas já rosadas de Isabella, e um sorriso tímido nasceu ali, enquanto ela desviava o olhar para baixo, querendo morder o lábio inferior por ter escutado aquilo. Ele havia mesmo chamado-a de sexy?

Isabella nunca se via desta forma. Afinal, sempre tão informal, usando seus tradicionais vans desde os tempos de colegial, com uma regata simples e short jeans e uma cara de sapeca, não podia imaginar como aquilo era sexy. Porém, era exatamente isso que ele havia dito.

Sexy.

Tentando não estragar o momento dizendo alguma besteira ou fazendo alguma coisa idiota, a morena apenas agradeceu baixinho, antes de bebericar o pouco do suco que restava no copo.

- O que acha de irmos a praia? – indagou a ele.

- Agora? Bella, são umas quatro da manhã.

- E daí? Vamos? Podemos estender uma manta sob a areia e observar o sol nascer! Além do mais, a praia deve estar completamente vazia e seria apenas nós dois.

Não que ele pensasse em fazer alguma coisa imprópria com a amiga, mas saber que ficariam sozinhos foi o impulso para ele aceitar a oferta. Já havia ido a praia sozinho com ela diversas vezes, mas sabia muito bem que daquela vez seria completamente diferente e estava ansioso para tal.

- Mas quero passar no meu apartamento antes – pediu.

- Bella, eu moro pertinho da praia, você vai nos fazer ir até seu apartamento por qual motivo?

- Quero tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Por favor…

Revirou os olhos, mas acabou assentindo. Poderia oferecer seu chuveiro a Isabella, mas tinha medo de o mesmo estar queimado, ou de não estar funcionando. Não se recordava de ter pagado a conta de água do mês. Não que se orgulhasse disso. Bella colocou o shorts de qualquer jeito, não se importando em colocar a blusa que vestia outrora ou até mesmo em colocar um sutiã. Apenas deu um nó na camisa de malha de Edward que usava, calçou suas sandálias e pegou a bolsa, esquecendo-se da blusa e do sutiã que estavam jogados em algum canto.

Caminharam rapidamente pelas ruas vazias de San Francisco e já podiam sentir como o dia seria quente. Por mais que estivesse de madrugada, a temperatura não estava abaixo de 20. Chegaram rapidamente no apartamento de Bella e a mesma prometeu que seria rápida, jogando as chaves de qualquer jeito na mesa e correndo para o quarto.

Edward suspirou, sentando-se no sofá e ligando a televisão, esperando que Bella fosse mesmo rápida. Zapeou por sabe-se lá quantos canais, quando viu que já havia se passado quase meia hora. Levantou-se acreditando que Bella provavelmente havia cochilado no meio dho chuveiro ou algo assim e caminhou até o quarto de Bella, vendo que a porta estava apenas escorada e não trancada como deveria.

- Bella? – chamou, dando leves batidas na porta, mas, com a pequena força exercida sobre a mesma, fazendo com que ela abrisse e revelasse uma Bella de costas para ele, usando apenas um short jeans escuro e um sutiã rosa pink com manchas de oncinha. – Desculpa! Eu só vim aqui para chamá-la e…

- Edward! – berrou, tentando se cobrir, mas então começou a rir. – Do que adianta eu cobrir agora? Você já viu mesmo…

- Eu juro que só vi você de costas e não foi proposital – respondeu, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos dos pequenos seios dela cobertos por aquele tecido rosa.

- Está tudo bem, você já me viu de biquíni, de qualquer forma. Não há muita diferença.

Dizendo isso, colocou uma regata branca soltinha por cima, para logo depois pendurar o colocar que Edward havia lhe dado e então pegar um de seus óculos e o pendurar no decote da blusa. Calçou as mesmas sandálias de antes e pegou uma manta fina no closet, na qual guardou dentro da sua bolsa e então se virou para Edward novamente. (Link do look)

- Vamos?

Ele assentiu, ainda meio perdido, e saíram de mãos dadas do apartamento dela. Caminharam alguns minutos, antes de finalmente chegarem a praia e Isabella respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro salgado do mar e puxou a mão de Edward, enquanto corria pela areia, parando o mais próximo que a maré permitia sem que eles precisassem se molhar. Estendeu o cobertor e Edward sentou-se primeiro, convidando-a para sentar-se entre as pernas dele.

- Adoro esse cheirinho de mar, de praia… a brisa batendo, sabe? – ela murmurou, aconchegando-se no peito dele.

Ele assentiu concordando e deu um beijo no ombro dela, sentindo a pele macia tremer levemente. Ele sabia que não era frio. Sabia muito bem. Bella sorriu, virando a cabeça para trás e encontrando os lábios entreabertos de Edward, beijando-o sem pudor.

- A propósito, obrigada pelo lanche – murmurou após o beijo.

- Hmm… não senti o agradecimento. Pode me agradecer novamente? – pediu, já a beijando novamente.

E assim eles ficaram por algum tempo, até que o sol finalmente começasse a aparecer e o céu de San Francisco começasse a ganhar uma cor alaranjada. Edward abraçava Bella por trás, dando leves beijos por seu ombro e pescoço, enquanto a mesma havia jogado a cabeça para trás, escorando-a no peito de Edward, assim como apoiava suas mãos nos joelhos do mesmo. Algumas gaivotas voavam no céu que se clareava e o mar parecia mais calmo.

- Eu gosto de ficar assim – ela murmurou timidamente. Agora que eles tinham se beijado, não sabia muito bem como agir diante dele. – É diferente e estranho, mas eu realmente gosto, sabe?

_- _Acho que eu te entendo – respondeu, beijando sua bochecha. – Eu tenho que confessar que queria beijá-la fazia algum tempo, como você já sabia, porém tinha medo de que as coisas começassem a ficar… _estranhas_ entre a gente.

- Acho que somos maduros o suficiente para lidarmos com isso, e você?

- Também – ele concordou suavemente, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela.

- Perfeito! Então, já que estamos esclarecidos em relação a isso…

Ele riu da indireta que ela soltou, mas logo foi silenciado por um beijo. Beijar Bella era… Deus! Ele não sabia como explicar, mas a forma como os lábios macios e pequenos moviam-se em uma valsa perfeita com os seus, era extraordinária. Ele já havia beijado outras garotas antes, e muitas, por final, mas nunca, nem mesmo uma vez, havia beijado alguém que o fazia se sentir daquela forma. Não tinha parado pra pensar no beijo dela antes por estar sonolento demais, mas agora, completamente acordado e estando praticamente deitado naquele coberto numa praia deserta, ele sabia o quão beijar ela era bom.

O corpo nada californiano de Isabella estava praticamente em cima do corpo de Edward, e ele segurava-a pela cintura fina da mesma, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto de si. Bella não era como a maioria das garotas ali; não tinha um corpo extremamente bronzeado, peitos enormes parecendo ser siliconados, ou até mesmo o típico cabelo loiro artificial das californianas. Ela tinha um corpo pequeno, extremamente branco, com as pernas um pouco magrelas. A cintura era fina e a barriga lisinha, seguida por seios menos avantajados, mas ainda assim, grandes. Fugindo do tipo californiano de ser, seus cabelos eram castanhos, o que contrastava com seu rosto. E Edward simplesmente adorava aquilo. Adorava como ela era diferente, como ela o fazia se sentir diferente.

Balançou a cabeça sentindo uma mordida no lábio inferior e encarou a morena que estava deitada sob seu corpo, gemeu de dor e ela riu.

- Você estava tão pensativo que se esqueceu de me beijar, sabia? – reclamou.

- Desculpa. Eu estava pensando em você…

- Em mim? – perguntou envergonhada.

- Em quem mais seria? Sim, em você. Mas nada muito importante, deixe-me voltar a fazer o que fazíamos antes. Que tal?

Ela riu, dando-lhe um tapa e logo as bocas se encontraram de novo.

**~x~**

- Que droga! – Edward disse bravo, quando separaram seus lábios mais uma vez naquele dia.

Mais um dia havia se passado e eles não se cansavam de ficar um perto do outro. Desde o dia anterior quando ele havia a beijado pela madrugada, eles não haviam falado com os amigos. Na verdade, desde quando Edward tirou Isabella da festa, não haviam falado mais nada.

Naquele momento eles estavam no apartamento de Isabella, e a mesma se encontrava no colo de Edward, que estava sentado no sofá. Os braços dela estavam divididos entre acariciar a barba mal feita dele e segurá-lo pela nuca e o mesmo mantinha os seus envoltos um perdido entre os fios castanhos do cabelo dela e o outro meio que a segurando pela bunda e coxa.

- O que foi? – Bella indagou franzindo a testa e se aconchegando entre as pernas dele.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de te beijar! – exclamou, roubando um selinho dela. – Você deve estar achando que eu sou algum tipo de maníaco, já que eu não paro de beijá-la desde ontem de madrugada…

Isabella riu com vontade, avançando nos lábios ávidos de Edward que prontamente receberam o beijo cálido que a morena lhe proporcionava. Tinha dúvidas se um dia se acostumaria com aquele beijo. Tamanha a empolgação sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para o encosto do sofá e riu, mordendo os lábios dela.

- E quem disse que você é o único maníaco da relação, uh?

- Hmm… então temos uma relação? – indagou em tom de brincadeira.

- Não sei – riu descarada. – Acho que depois do décimo beijo e primeiro quase amasso no sofá, já quer dizer algo, né? Mas podemos ir com calma, analisando até onde isso vai dar, sabe?

- Tem razão – declarou, mesmo que ambos já soubessem muito bem aonde tudo aquilo ia dar.

**~x~**

Bella abriu os olhos e sorriu, constatando que havia cochilado nos braços de Edward enquanto o mesmo assistia a um jogo de futebol. Ainda estavam no apartamento dela e começava a escurecer lá fora. Edward estava adormecido também, porém estava sentado e com as mãos enlaçando a cintura de Isabella. Esta sorriu e começou a beijar manhosamente o maxilar dele que acordou segundos depois.

- Você é louco – ela sussurrou, acariciando o pescoço dele. – Olha a posição que você dormiu. Suas costas e seu pescoço devem estar completamente doloridos…

- Um pouco – assumiu. – Mas você parecia tão serena dormindo… não quis te acordar.

- Hmm… onde está o Edward irritante?

- Ele pode voltar a qualquer momento se você preferir assim – alfinetou.

Isabella soltou uma risada gostosa e abraçou-o com mais força, aspirando seu cheiro. Sentiu uma mão dele acariciar seu cabelo e sorriu, beijando o pescoço dele.

- Acho que vou pedir comida chinesa. Que tal?

- Nah… estava pensando em te levar para ir ao cinema.

- Não queria ter que sair daqui – fez manha, ainda o beijando.

- Nem eu, acredite – disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela. – Porém não podemos ficar aqui pra sempre. Logo Alice, ou Emmett vão começar a chamar a policia para saber de nós dois.

- Isso é uma droga. Mas eu adoraria ir ao cinema com você. Qual filme vamos ver?

- Jogos Mortais 7 – declarou com um sorriso maldoso.

- Nossa… que romântico – debochou, saindo do colo dele, mas não indo longe, já que ele a puxou de volta.

- Claro que é – murmurou, beijando-a. – Você vai ficar com medo e vai apertar minha mão e provavelmente irá me agarrar também, então eu poderei consolá-la.

- Você é tão esperto – desdenhou, mas sabendo que seria exatamente assim que aconteceria. – Só para a sua informação, eu adoro filmes de terror.

- Veremos. Agora, você pode começar a se arrumar, se quiser. Daí passamos no meu apartamento e eu me arrumo bem rápido. Ah, e depois você pode ficar por lá, se quiser, é claro…

- Ok. Volto em vinte minutos! – disse deu-lhe um selinho.

**~x~**

Por mais incrível que possa parecer, a noite em San Francisco não estava tão quente assim, resolvendo mostrar que o inverno estava chegando. Isabella terminava de se arrumar, quando sentiu uma rajada de vento entrar pelas janelas, fazendo com que ela resolvesse colocar uma blusa de frio por cima, mas nada muito exagerado. Olhou-se no espelho, um pouco nervosa, e analisou se o look escolhido estava descente: calça jeans, regata branca, uma blusa de frio que só ia até o meio da barriga, de forma que a regata aparecesse e sapatilhas pretas. Havia colocado carteira, e algumas outras coisas que precisaria para passar a noite no apartamento de Edward, dentro da sua bolsa rosa da Juicy e se deu por satisfeita. Não havia feito nada demais no rosto, apenas uma maquiagem levinha, com um delinear fino nos olhos e um batom clarinho, assim como o cabelo havia sido preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e frouxo. (Link do look)

Mordeu os lábios, passando a mão sob o cordão que Edward havia lhe dado e respirou fundo, ela só iria para o apartamento dele, não é como se os dois fossem fazer algo a mais, quer dizer, ele havia dormido lá e tudo havia sido normal. Não havia nada a temer.

Saiu do quarto depois de mais alguns segundos de hesitação e encontrou Edward jogado no sofá, zapeando os canais. Chamou sua atenção com o barulho que a sapatilha fazia e ele sorriu quando a viu, indo em sua direção e a abraçando antes de beijá-la lentamente. Não era como se eles estivessem assim a apenas dois dias, não mesmo.

- Você está tão linda que estou cogitando sua ideia de pedirmos comida chinesa – brincou, mordendo as bochechas vermelhas dela.

- Você é um bobo mesmo. Vamos logo ver esse filme, ok?

Saíram do apartamento em seguida, e Bella adorou o fato de Edward estar sempre segurando sua mão enquanto eles andavam rapidamente até o apartamento de Edward que não ficava longe dali. Provando isso, em menos de dez minutos estavam abrindo a porta do minúsculo apartamento que Edward morava e o mesmo correu para se arrumar, sabendo que a sessão começaria em menos de trinta minutos.

Não demoraram ali também, menos de quinze minutos depois Edward já estava pronto e saíram de mãos dadas dali, indo em passos rápidos até o cinema que ficava a algumas quadras do apartamento dele.

Isabella lembrou-se da última vez que estivera no cinema – naquele mesmo cinema – e Edward havia furado com eles. Lembrou-se de como ele costumava ser tão irresponsável, mas, que nas últimas semanas, havia começado a se mostrar alguém bem melhor. Não era como se ele mudasse forçadamente apenas para agradá-la e agradar seus amigos, todavia, ela sabia que ele fazia isso por algo maior, apesar de não saber o quê exatamente.

De qualquer forma, chegaram ao cinema e Edward insistiu para pagar os ingressos, alegando que como ele havia convidado, ele pagava, Isabella relutou a aceitar, no entanto disse que compraria os doces e a pipoca.

- Certo – se deu por vencido.

A morena sorriu satisfeita e o beijou rapidamente, antes de o arrastar pela mão até onde compraria tudo. pegou algumas moedas, já as enfiando na máquina de m&m's e pegou o potinho que tinha do lado para deixar as mesmas caírem. Sorriu satisfeita quando o pote estava cheio e comprou um balde de pipoca médio. Quando decidiu que não precisaria de mais nada, foram de ainda de mãos dadas pelas escadas cobertas por um carpete verde que os levariam para a sala do cinema.

Sentaram-se mais ao fundo, onde poderiam ter privacidade e Edward levantou o apoio de braço que o separava de Isabella, fazendo com que ela deitasse sobre seu peito e se aconchegasse ali.

- Você não vai me deixar assistir ao filme, não é mesmo? – indagou rindo, sentindo-o beijá-la.

- Você me conhece… - riu.

**~x~**

Horas mais tarde saíram do cinema de mãos dadas e Isabella gostava de sentir aquele toque ali. Resolveram que iriam até algum _timmies_ antes de irem para o apartamento de Edward e ficaram namorando ali alguns minutos. Edward havia sentado no canto de forma que Isabella pudesse meio que deitar sobre seu peito e ele pudesse abraçá-la.

Estão tão imersos na própria bolha que assustaram-se um pouco quando foram interrompidos por vozes e risadas tão conhecidas.

- Viu? – Alice disse presunçosa. – Eu sabia muito bem que eles iam acabar juntos.

- Você com certeza não foi a única – Rosalie riu, ajeitando os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. – Tenho certeza de que todos nós sabíamos que isso aconteceria um dia.

Isabella corou rapidamente, perguntando se sua atração pelo homem que a abraçava no momento era tão visível assim. Será que em todos os meses em que ela estava naquela cidade, ela havia se mostrado tão interessada assim? Será que ela ficava olhando para ele com aquela cara de bobona como se ele fosse um deu grego? Céus! Esperava que não.

Edward riu, abraçando-a mais apertado e depositando um beijinho nas bochechas vermelhas dela.

- Não se preocupe – murmurou para que só ela ouvisse e adivinhando o que ela provavelmente pensava. –, minha atração por você sempre foi visível. Tenho certeza que fui motivo de zoação dentre meus amigos enquanto eu não estava presente… A propósito, o que vocês fazem aqui? Quer dizer, como nos acharam?

- Ainda bem que você nos conhece – Emmett gargalhou. – E digamos que achar vocês não foi tão difícil assim.

Os amigos gargalharam e logo estavam sentados na mesa com eles. Emmett puxou uma cadeira a mais e sentou-se na quina da mesa, enquanto faziam piadinhas sobre o novo casal, ignorando completamente a presença deles ali.

- Ei vocês, parem de falar de nós dois como se não estivéssemos aqui com vocês – Bella ralhou rapidamente, para logo voltar sua atenção para Edward e beijá-lo nos lábios, querendo espantar os pensamentos nervosos e ansiosos sobre a relação dos dois.

Edward sorriu para ela e apertou sua mão macia e pequena, querendo deixar claro que ele realmente sentia o mesmo que ela naquele momento, mas também passando uma calma absurda para a morena que se sentia nervosa sobre o que os amigos pensariam da estranha relação que se formava entre ela e Edward. Não que ela estivesse tão mais preocupada com isso depois de beijá-lo, mas, ao sentir a mão áspera e quente do mesmo segurando a sua, havia realmente ajudado. E tudo o que ela pensava, era em como um toque tão simples como um apertar de mãos podia significar tanto naquele momento.

-x-

N/A: Oi, oi… primeiro vou explicar a demora: estava tudo uma correria pra mim além do fato de eu ter ficado sem notebook e minha inspiração/tempo para escrever terem resolvido desaparecer. De qualquer forma, as coisas estão se ajeitando e acredito que não terão mais atrasos como este, ok? Obrigada a quem comentou, de verdade. E espero que entendam a demora. Pra compensar, fiz um capítulo maior do que o de costuma Espero que gostem e comentem, por favor. Quero saber o que estão achando dessa nova fase dos dois :3 E quem comentar vai ganhar spoiler, como já sabem! Torçam e comentem para que eu volte rápido ;)

ps: capítulo não betado, sorry os erros :/


	6. Capítulo 5 - My Breath

**Oi, oi... rapidinho: pra quem não sabe eu estava fazendo vestibular na semana passada e por isso não consegui postar!**

**~x~**

**Capítulo Cinco – My Breath**

_Downtown San Francisco, Dezembro de 2010. São Francisco, CA._

Apesar de ser inverno e de a temperatura estar razoavelmente quente, os californianos já começavam a sentir um pouco de frio, e até mesmo Isabella Swan, recém mudada de um estado frio e chuvoso, já estava adaptada o suficiente ao clima dali para se sentir, de fato, como uma pessoa natural da Califórnia. E por mais que estivesse em um apartamento fechado, com ausência de muitas janelas, não conseguia sentir muito calor.

Esta abriu os olhos naquela manhã de dezembro, sentindo-se levemente quente, uma vez que havia dormido envolta a um cobertor extremamente grosso para se usar no estado da Califórnia, e espreguiçou-se na cama, chutando o maldito cobertor para longe. Precisava falar com o namorado sobre outra forma de se manter aquecida durante a noite. Acreditava que dormir de conchinha era uma ideia muito melhor do que basicamente assar debaixo de cobertas quentes e felpudas. Não que ela estivesse irritada, o gesto de Edward, na noite anterior, oferecendo-lhe um cobertor quando a mesma reclamou de estar sentindo um pouco de frio, havia sido fofa demais.

De qualquer forma, Isabella, que estava na cama do namorado, sorriu quando olhou para o apartamento completamente bagunçado do mesmo. Gostava do fato de ambos já se sentirem completamente à vontade um perto do outro, de forma que nem mesmo precisassem omitir certas coisas, como por exemplo o fato de Edward morar em um apartamento completamente bagunçado, ou o fato de Isabella ser uma pequena formiguinha que adorava comer porcaria sem se importar com o peso ou algo assim. Afinal, mesmo possuindo um buraco negro no lugar do estômago – palavras ditas por Edward certa vez em que eles estavam no cinema e Isabella havia consumido um balde grande de pipoca, com alguns pacotinhos de m&m's, coca-cola, para logo em seguida sugerir que fossem até o timmies comprar alguns donuts –, Isabella ainda tinha um corpo maravilhoso.

Comprovando a teoria do buraco negro, sentiu seu estômago tremer levemente quando sentiu um cheiro delicioso emanar pelo pequeno apartamento de Edward e se levantou. Antes de seguir o cheiro, caminhou até o banheiro, onde escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Fez uma careta quando encarou seu cabelo completamente bagunçado no espelho e puxou os fios castanhos para cima, fazendo um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça e deixou o banheiro, caminhando direção ao cheiro que sentira outrora.

- Hmmm… – Bella murmurou entrando na pequena cozinha de Edward e o abraçando por trás. – Cheiro bom.

- Vai ficar pronto em seguida – ele disse, virando a cabeça para trás e beijando os lábios de Bella. – A propósito, dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem – sussurrou, aconchegando sua cabeça nas costas nuas dele. – É sempre bom passar um tempo aqui.

Ambos sorriram, adorando a sensação que percorreu seus corpos. Estavam namorando há basicamente um mês e uma semana, e passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos. Iam para a faculdade toda manhã, almoçavam juntos, na parte da tarde Edward ia para o restaurante que trabalhava, enquanto Bella ia para o shopping onde trabalhava em uma loja de jogos e DVDs, então, na parte da noite iam para o apartamento de Bella, onde na maioria das vezes Edward acabava dormindo. Já na terças era a noite de pizza com os amigos e na sexta sempre iam todos para alguma festa, e, para finalizar, Bella costumava passar os finais de semana no apartamento de Edward, ou ele passava os finais de semana com ela.

- O que você está fazendo aí, hein? – indagou, ficando na ponta dos pés em uma tentativa de enxergar por cima do ombro largo dele.

- Torta de maçã – deu de ombros. - Mas não uma torta qualquer…

- Não? Como então?

- É uma torta de maçã dentro da maçã – explicou, beijando a testa dela. – Agora fica sentadinha aí que eu quero acabar isso logo para poder passar o dia embolado naquele colchão com você.

Isabella mordeu os lábios e sorriu, dando um beijo no pescoço de Edward e sentando-se na bancada ao lado dele.

- Prometo não distraí-lo.

Edward balançou a cabeça rindo com vontade e parando de mexer o recheio um pouco, indo até onde Isabella estava. As mãos dele prenderam-se na cintura da morena e ele aproximou-se, passando o nariz de leve no pescoço dela.

- Você sempre vai ser uma distração, meu amor. Até mesmo quando pensar não estar fazendo nada…

A morena mordeu os lábios e puxou Edward pelo avental preto que ele usava, enlaçando suas pernas no quadril dele e o prendendo ali.

- Hm… já disse que você fica lindo usando esse avental?

- Bella... – advertiu, roubando um beijo dela. Que não se contentou apenas com um selinho e o puxou mais para si, aprofundando naquele beijo.

- Que é? Você fica parecendo um chefe de cozinha e isso é muito sexy. Ainda mais por você estar usando apenas um samba-canção como conjunto. Mas tudo bem, vou deixar você terminar essa torta e ficarei na cama te esperando ok? Não ofereço ajuda, porque você nunca deixa mesmo – terminou fazendo um bico e descendo do balcão.

- Te encontro em alguns minutos, meu bem – prometeu dando-lhe mais um beijo antes de deixá-la partir.

Bella soltou uma risadinha e correu pra cama de Edward, ligando a televisão e aconchegando-se no colchão. Sorriu para si mesma quando notou estar usando apenas um pequeno short rosa pink e uma camisa gigantesca dele. Mudou para algum canal onde passava alguma de suas séries favoritas e ficou dando risada até que o episódio acabasse e ela zapeasse para outro canal. Não muito depois, Edward chegou, trazendo consigo uma bandeja, fazendo com que Bella arqueasse as sobrancelhas finas.

- Era pra ser café da manhã na cama, mas você acordou antes – explicou, colocando a bandeja ao lado dela.

- Hmm… o que temos aqui?… Tortinha de maçã, sorvete, kitkat, vinho... – Lambeu os lábios em adoração, fazendo uns sons estranhos com a boca, algo como _nhomnhom_, e inclinou-se na cama até que pudesse dar um selinho nele. – Já disse que eu tenho o melhor namorado do mundo?

- Já – riu, empurrando a bandeja mais para o lado e deixando Isabella montar em seu colo. – Mas é sempre bom escutar.

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo – disse, atacando os lábios dele.

Não saiu dali para comer. Ambos comeram todas aquelas porcarias com Isabella ainda sentada em seu colo. Não que isso tivesse incomodado Edward, muito pelo contrário. Daquela forma, os lábios dela estavam mais próximos e ele podia roubar vários beijos enquanto comiam.

- Estava delicioso – sorriu. – E como você preparou esse maravilhoso café da manhã, eu lavo a louça. E não, você não vai se opor a isso. Agora é sua vez de ficar quietinho aqui me esperando.

Pegou a bandeja e correu para a cozinha, onde passou uma água nos pratos, taças e etc., antes de colocar no projeto de lava louças que havia ali e correu de volta para a cama, jogando-se sobre o colchão e caindo em cima de Edward que rapidamente a enlaçou pela cintura, roubando vários beijinhos dela.

- O natal é no próximo sábado – Bella comentou. – Você tem planos?

- Bom, minha família costuma fazer um grande alvoroço em cima disso. Geralmente nos reunimos na casa da minha avó em LA para uma grande festa. Gostaria que você fosse comigo…

- Sério? Bom… de qualquer forma eu não sei se poderia ir, por mais que eu quisesse. Minha mãe disse que gostaria que eu fosse pra casa no natal. A propósito, ela disse que quer te conhecer – riu, mordendo o pescoço dele.

- Hm… não sei se agüentaria ficar longe de você todos esses dias.

- Eu sei… tem sido um mês em que quase não nos desgrudamos. Além do mais, eu gostaria de acordar na manhã de natal ao seu lado. Posso tentar negociar uma coisa com meu pai e minha mãe.

- Tipo o quê?

- Não sei…

- Ou a gente podia voltar antes do ano novo e passar aqui. Sempre tem ótimas festas por perto.

- Ainda temos uma semana para debatermos sobre isso – concluiu por fim. – O que quer assistir agora?

- Não que eu vá realmente assistir alguma coisa, mas tá passando na Fox aquele seriado de morto-vivo que você gosta.

- São zumbis, meu amor – ela disse dando um beijinho nele e mudando de canal.

- Da na mesma – riu. – Nós vamos assistir o episódio de qualquer maneira mesmo…

Isabella gargalhou quando Edward a puxou pela cintura, mas foi silenciada pelos lábios famintos do mesmo. Riu por entre o beijo, passando as mãos no cabelo dele e enlaçando as pernas na cintura de Edward. Apesar de estarem saindo por mais de um mês, eles nunca haviam realmente passado de mãos e bocas bobas e sentiam uma necessidade absurda do toque um do outro.

- Hmm… Edward o seriado começou.

- Shh… fica quietinha e me deixa aproveitar minha tarde.

- Você é um tarado! – acusou rindo, sentindo a mão dele tocar-lhe a pele por debaixo da camisa dele que ela usava, mas adorando o toque.

- Como se você tivesse realmente reclamando – devolveu, beijando o pescoço dela.

Bella mordeu os lábios, sentindo a respiração arfando e puxou Edward para si, deixando os zumbis sendo mortos na televisão de lado. Eles não eram importantes naquele momento, pois ela estava entretida demais sendo beijada pelo seu namorado perfeitinho.

**~x~**

Para a infelicidade do não tão mais novo casal do campus de jornalismo da faculdade estadual de San Francisco, a sexta feira chegou rapidamente, o que significava que ambos teriam que se separar em seguida, uma vez que cada um deles estava indo para a sua respectiva cidade passar o Natal com a família. Haviam feito o máximo que podiam para passar os dias juntinhos e já que os planos de ficarem completamente isolados no apartamento de um deles durante o final de semana haviam sido destruídos, Bella resolveu que seria mais cômodo se eles ficassem no mesmo apartamento e por ter o apartamento maior e mais confortável, Edward passou a semana quase toda ali.

Na quarta feira fizeram a noite da pizza na casa de Emmett, onde os meninos ficaram jogando algo que não era tão interessante para as meninas, que ficaram na varanda da casa bebendo e fofocando sobre os atuais namorados.

- Eu fico feliz que você e o Edward tenham assumido um relacionamento – Alice dissera naquela noite, tomando um pouco de cerveja da garrafa verde que segurava.

- Eu também fico, Allie – concordara a morena que, por sua vez, apreciava um vinho tinto da pequena coleção de Emmett.

- Vocês dois andam muito juntos… quero dizer, eu sei que são namorados e tão naquela fase bem _lua-de-mel_, mas, ainda assim, eu acho que eu não conseguiria ficar tão junta de Emmett assim. Não que eu não o ame…

- Eu entendi, Rose. Mas sei lá… não é como se pudéssemos controlar, sabe? Quando notamos já estamos no mesmo apartamento, ou no mesmo lugar.

- Por Deus! Vocês até mesmo comem no mesmo prato – Alice rira.

- Isso aconteceu uma única vez, Allie – Bella rolara os olhos, terminando a taça de vinho e se levantando. – Bom, está começando a ficar frio aqui fora...

- Olha só, a garota de Oregon sentindo frio na Califórnia…

Isabella balançou a cabeça, terminando de dobrar uma camisa de Edward que usaria como pijama nos dias em que passaria fora e suspirou, jogando mais algumas coisas na pequena mala e então fechou o zíper. Correu até seu telefone para ver uma mensagem de Edward e sorriu, abrindo-a.

_Para: Bella_

_Às 06h31min p.m_

_Parece que nosso voo sai no mesmo horário, quer que eu passe com o táxi aí para irmos juntos?_

Sorriu, e começou a digitar uma resposta.

_Para: Edward _

_Às 06h39min p.m_

_Adoraria. Que horas você passa aqui? Desculpa pela demora, estava fechando a mala._

Deixou o telefone de lado por um tempo e separou uma roupa e a levou para o banheiro, pegando o telefone novamente e vendo uma resposta de Edward avisando que passaria ali em 30 minutos.

_Para: Edward_

_Às 06h41min p.m_

_Vou tomar um banho bem rápido então. Te vejo logo. Beijos._

Jogou o aparelho na cama e tirou a roupa rapidamente, correndo para o chuveiro onde tomou um banho rápido, colocando uma roupa quente o suficiente para conseguir suportar o frio que estaria em sua cidade natal, e prendeu o cabelo em um coque no topo da cabeça, passando um gloss incolor e borrifando um pouco de perfume. Pegou a mala e bem a tempo de chegar até a porta, escutou Edward batendo ali e sorriu.

- Hmmm… não sei se vou deixá-la viajar tão linda assim – disse beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios. – A propósito, olá.

- Olá – riu, fechando a porta e a trancando. – O táxi está nos esperando?

- Sim, deixa que eu pego sua mala.

Sorriu para o namorado e desceram os poucos andares daquele prédio de mãos dadas. Ao chegar do lado de fora o taxista guardou a mala e entraram no banco traseiro pedindo a ele que os levassem o mais rápido possível até o aeroporto nacional de San Francisco.

Quando chegaram ao mesmo Edward deu ao motorista duas notas de vinte dólares e agradeceu, saindo do carro e sendo seguido por Bella.

- Não precisa levar a minha também, meu amor – ela reclamou quando Edward insistira em pegar as duas malas.

- Nada disso, estão leves.

Fez um bico que ficou ali até chegarem ao guichê onde fariam o check-in e sortudos por terem o mesmo portão de embarque, seguiram juntos pelo aeroporto. Tão logo que eles mal puderam notar, o voo de Bella logo foi chamado e com pesar, despediu-se de Edward, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e desejando-lhe boa viagem. A morena entregou a passagem a uma mulher ruiva que estava no portão e logo estava sentada na poltrona do avião. Enquanto o mesmo decolava, soltou um suspiro pesado e olhou para o aeroporto que ficava cada vez menor a medida em que a aeronave subia.

Não muito depois, Edward também seguiu para seu portão, indo em seguida para o avião, onde preocupou-se em fechar o olhos e dormir enquanto seguia basicamente por quatro horas até Nova York.

**~x~**

A manhã de Natal chegou fria na cidade de Portland, no estado americano de Oregon. Isabella espreguiçou-se em sua antiga cama, sentindo-se levemente cansada devido à viagem que fizera na noite anterior, agradecendo por não ter que passar por nenhum tipo de fuso-horário. Pegou o celular que estava vibrando no criado mudo ao lado da cama e coçou os olhos atendendo.

- Sim? – murmurou sonolenta.

- Boa tarde, meu amor – a voz de Edward soou do outro lado.

- Hmmm... Bom dia.

- Eu te acordei? Desculpa. Mas eu estou acordado fazem horas e não te liguei apenas por não esperar mais - riu.

- Está tudo bem. Já são quase dez da manhã, provavelmente minha mãe bateria logo na minha porta. A propósito, feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal, formiguinha. Queria estar aí com você.

- Eu também... Como estão as coisas por aí? Aposto que você está escondido no seu quarto enquanto me liga.

A gargalhada que ele soltou segundos depois, denunciou que ela estava certa e Bella acabou rindo também. Ficaram alguns minutos conversando bobeiras e fazendo planos para quando se vissem novamente, até que foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta do quarto de Bella.

- Filha, você está acordada? - Renée indagou suavemente. - O café está na mesa...

- Já vou indo, mamãe - falou mais alto e então voltou-se para Edward. - Preciso ir...

- Eu escutei. Bom, diga a sua mãe que eu mandei um oi - brincou. - Tenha um bom dia, minha linda. Nos falamos a noite?

- Claro. Até a noite então...

Finalizaram a ligação alguns segundos depois e Bella trocou de roupa rapidamente, descendo para o primeiro andar e indo até a cozinha, onde sua mãe e pai estavam.

- Bom dia, família.

- Bom dia, meu anjo. Achei que não fosse acordar nunca mais - Charlie disse sorrindo.

- Bella já estava acordada, Charlie - Renée riu. - Acho que estava no telefone...

- Sim, eu estava falando com um amigo.

- Amigo? Me desculpe, meu bem, mas amigos não falam daquele jeito um com o outro. "Eu também estou ansiosa para ver você novamente" - Renée sorriu imitando a filha ao telefone com o jovem Edward.

- É o mesmo amigo que você ligou assim que chegou em casa ontem?

- Sim. Ele se chama Edward.

- Hmm… Edward – repetiu Renée. – Se não me engano é aquele mesmo _amigo_ que estava sempre perto de você quando eu ou seu pai ligávamos. Estou certa?

- Sim, mamãe – respondeu encolhendo-se na cadeira.

- E não é esse o Edward que você sempre comentava quando contava as novidades de San Francisco? Aquele que estava te ajudando a estudar e tudo mais?

- Vocês andam muito juntos para serem apenas amigos – Charlie comentou segurando uma risada.

A filha não costumava apresentar muitos namorados a eles e eles não podiam perder a oportunidade de tirar sarro disso. Lembrava-se da última vez que Bella trouxera um rapaz para casa, dizendo ser seu novo namorado. Ele havia atormentado tanto o rapaz, que o mesmo basicamente fez xixi nas calças, até notar que tudo o que Charlie fizera não passara de brincadeira. Mas isso fazia alguns anos… um ano e meio, talvez dois.

- Ok, papai. Você quer ouvir as palavrinhas para me deixar comer minhas panquecas em paz? – grunhiu envergonhada.

- Eu não disse nada, minha filha – murmurou fingindo estar sério. – Estava apenas fazendo uma observação…

- Ótimo.

Bella revirou os olhos, pegando o vidro de maple syrup¹ e transbordando o líquido nas deliciosas panquecas que Renée havia preparado. Comeram em uma conversa animada, resolvendo que deixariam o assunto _Edward_ para ser discutido mais tarde e quando acabaram, Bella subiu correndo para o quarto e aproveitou o momento a sós e pegou o celular.

_Para: Edward_

_Às 12h27min am_

_Estou com saudades. Parece que não o vejo há semanas. Isso é estranho._

Mordeu os lábios e apertou o botão de enviar, indo tomar um banho e se trocar, já que iriam ter um _barbecue_² na casa da vovó Swan em seguida. Relaxou o máximo que pode naquele banheiro, refletindo na mensagem que ela mesma mandara para Edward. Eles estavam se desenvolvendo rápido demais e isso era terrivelmente assustador.

**~x~**

Do outro lado dos Estados Unidos, em Nova York para ser mais específico, Edward Cullen sorriu quando leu a mensagem que sua namorada havia lhe mandado. Era ótimo ler coisas assim e aquilo só fazia sua vontade de pegar um avião para vê-la aumentar ainda mais. Não é como se ele não estivesse gostando de estar ao lado de sua família ou coisa do tipo, mas ficar sem Bella – mesmo que essa ausência estivesse ocorrendo apenas por um dia – era torturante. Ele não sabia se era apenas pelo fato de saber que ela estava tão longe e isso parecia fazer com que o tempo que estavam separados parecesse ainda maior, ou era simplesmente pela absurda necessidade de tê-la por perto a cada segundo. Talvez a primeira opção fosse mais correta. Saber que não poderia chegar até onde ela estava sem precisar pegar um avião por mais de quatro horas não era tão agradável assim. E ele gostava da ideia de que em San Francisco ele poderia chegar até sua namorada pegando apenas um ônibus ou táxi.

De qualquer maneira, digitou uma resposta rápida, porém sincera para Bella e suspirou ao enviar.

_Para: Bella_

_Às 03h29min pm_

_Acredite, minha linda, eu sei exatamente como você se sente. Está sendo torturante pra mim também._

Guardou o celular no bolso e tomou uma respiração profunda, voltando sua atenção para todas as pessoas que estavam naquela sala.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: estava mandando uma mensagem para Isabella? – sua mãe brincou.

- Sim, mãe. Era pra Bella que eu estava mandando uma mensagem.

A mulher riu, dando um beijo na testa do filho e saiu da sala com um sorriso no rosto. Ainda não conhecia a tal da Isabella, mas sabia muito bem o quão mudado – e para melhor – seu filho estava após conhecê-la.

**~x~**

Bella sorriu enquanto lia pela milésima vez a mensagem que Edward havia lhe mandado, sem acreditar que ele havia mesmo tirado uma foto de uma torta de chocolate e de alguns cookies que a avó dele havia feito e mandado para ela. Era basicamente uma tortura, pois ele sabia muito bem o quão apaixonada por cookies ela era.

_~x~_

_Para: Bella_

_Às 07h31min pm_

_Lembrei de você… Sei que você comeria metade dessa torta sozinha. Como não está aqui, comerei para você ;)_

~x~

_Para: Edward_

_Às 04h33min pm_

_Isso é tortura. Você vai pagar caro quando nos encontrarmos novamente._

_~x~_

_Para: Bella_

_Às 07h34min pm_

_Mal posso esperar…_

_~x~_

_Para: Edward_

_Às 04h35min pm_

_Edward…_

_~x~_

Ela suspirou pesadamente, sentindo seu corpo formigar. Desejava fortemente sentir o toque de Edward novamente, desejava poder senti-lo _por completo_, como não havia sentido antes.

- Falando com seu amigo? – Renée indagou sentando-se ao lado da filha.

- Você e o papai já podem parar de me encher, ok? Sabem muito bem o que eu quis dizer por _amigo_.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, filha? Amigos sãos amigos, ora…

- Urgh! Ok! Vocês venceram, ta legal? Ele é meu namorado e estamos juntos há basicamente um mês e alguns dias.

- Eu já sabia – ela riu. – Só estava te enchendo, como você notou. Mas sabe, seria difícil para qualquer um não notar que vocês estão juntos. Eu mesma nem o conheço pessoalmente e já posso dizer que são lindos juntos.

- Mãe…

- O que é, filha? Vocês estão sempre se falando. Desde que chegou aqui ontem na hora do jantar, você sempre arruma uma brecha pra falar com ele. É diferente… é como se ele fosse, eu não sei, seu ar, entende? Sua respiração.

Bella ficou calada, apenas escutando o que sua mãe estava lhe dizendo, simplesmente por saber que ela estava completamente certa. Ela sabia por que tinha a necessidade de sempre estar perto dele, era como se ela não conseguisse respirar longe dele. Como se ele realmente fizesse parte dela e isso a estava assustando. Não que ela fosse fugir ou algo assim, era apenas algo novo, algo diferente e ela estava ansiosa para descobrir até onde essa sensação poderia levá-la. E duvidava que Edward não sentisse o mesmo.

**-x-**

****_Syrup: é um molho extremamente doce, na cor de mel, feito a base de maple e comumente usado nos EUA e alguns outros países._

_Barbecue: seria basicamente o nosso churrasco._

**_~x~_**

**N/A: Olha quem chegou, bom deixei as explicações lá em cima, right? Anywayssss… o quão fofo é esses dois todos cheios de nhomnhomnhom? Morro muito com eles. E olha a fofura ta só começando, quem tem a glicose alta, vai fazer ela subir mais ainda HUAHUAHUAHUAHAU Esses dois são muito amorzinho nhomnhom 3 Prometo voltar em no máximo 10 dias! Comentem, please! Beijinhos e lembrem-se: REVIEW = PREVIEW! OUTRA COISA: Pra compensar a demora: eis aqui o maior capítulo da fanfic!**

**N/B: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAW. Por favor, quem não se derrete ao ler tudo sobre esses dois juntos, hein? Mal conseguindo ficar longe um do outro, mandando mensagens, lembrando um do outro o tempo todo. Nhac, nhac 3 Vontade de apertar num abraço e colocar num pote pra sofrer de amor 333 E essa Brenda, que merece uns tapas por parar quando a gente quer mais, hein? )):**

**Mas enfim... Deixem reviews! Até o próximo (;**

**Deh C. xx**


	7. Capítulo 6 - My Teaser

Capítulo Seis – My Teaser

_Bairro Pearl District, Dezembro de 2010. Portland, OR._

Isabella remexeu-se mais uma vez na cama, enquanto folheava algum livro aleatório que havia encontrado em sua estante. Não era um dos seus favoritos, mas o romance contido ali era o suficiente para inflar seu ego. Mordeu os lábios e olhou para o celular que estava ao seu lado na cama; não havia recebido nenhuma mensagem de Edward ainda e isso era particularmente estranho. Deixou o livro de lado por alguns instantes e resolveu que fuçaria um pouco das suas coisas antigas, em busca de algo que pudesse distraí-la. Abriu o guarda roupa, vendo as poucas roupas antigas que estavam ali e sorriu vendo um moletom mais antigo. Certamente o levaria com ela para a Califórnia. Não pensava que pudesse sentir frio num estado tão quente como aquele, mas havia se enganado perfeitamente. Jogou o moletom na mala que estava perto da porta e abriu uma das gavetas, sorrindo quando encontrou um par de meias de lã tamanho sete oitavos. Aproveitou que só usava uma camisa de Edward e as vestiu, correndo para a cama novamente e desbloqueando seu celular. Levantou os joelhos levemente e bateu uma foto, anexando-a a uma mensagem.

_Para: Edward_

_Às 01h13min p.m_

_Olha só o que eu achei aqui! Estou pensando em levá-la comigo para SF... Ando sentindo muito frio. :( O que você acha_?

Bella sorriu, sentindo seu rosto um pouco vermelho com a provocação que havia feito, mas não se arrependeu de mandar a mensagem, ainda mais quando segundos depois ela obteve uma resposta.

_Para: Bella_

_Às 01h14min p.m_

_Isabella… você não acha que estar longe de você já é tortura suficiente? Precisa ficar me mandando fotos pra piorar minha situação?_

_~x~_

_Para: Edward_

_Às 01h14min p.m_

_Só estava perguntando… Particularmente acho que ela ficou linda com a sua camisa que estou usando. Iria te mandar uma foto, mas acho melhor não hihi_

_~x~_

_Para: Bella_

_Às 01h15min p.m_

_Faltam quantos dias para voltarmos para SF mesmo_?_ Sua mãe se importaria caso você pegasse o próximo vôo_?

~x~

Isabella sorriu, e apenas respondeu a mensagem chamando-o de bobo, enquanto bolava um plano de boas vindas para seu namorado. Estava certa de que as coisas estavam cada vez maiores entre eles – e por maiores ela queria dizer muita coisa. Suspirou demoradamente, e segurou o celular com força em uma das mãos, retirando as meias e decidindo que seria uma boa hora para tomar um banho. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro quente, mas resolvendo que precisava mais do que apenas um jato de água pelando, travou o fundo da banheira e sentou-se ali, deixando que ela fosse preenchida pela mesma água de outrora. Jogou alguns sais de banhos disponíveis do apoio embutido à parede quando fechou a torneira e escutou o celular apitar.

_De: Edward_

_Às 01h41min pm_

_Sinto falta da sua voz. O que você está fazendo?_

Mordeu os lábios e sorriu; o destino parecia estar ao seu favor naquele dia. Durante os cinco dias em que estivera na casa dos seus pais, ela estava bolando uma espécie de plano maligno para provocar seu namorado e, graças aos deuses, hoje parecia ser um bom dia para começar a desenvolver tudo. A morena sorriu de forma mais diabólica e tirou uma foto em que mostrava um pedaço das suas pernas expostas através das poucas espumas que haviam se formado ali.

_Para: Edward_

_Às 01h42min pm_

_Isso responde sua pergunta_?_ E eu também sinto sua falta, chato._

Colocou o celular de volta ao chão ao lado da banheira e começou a se ensaboar com lentidão; não havia motivo para a pressa. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se estranhamente mais relaxada, porém fez uma careta quando minutos depois alguém bateu à porta. O celular já havia apitado pelo menos quatro vezes, mas ela resolveu que deixaria Edward esperando.

- _Bella_?_ – _Renée chamou do outro lado da porta. – _Estou indo ao mercado comprar coisas para o jantar e seu pai precisou dar uma breve saída. Tudo bem_?

- Está tudo bem, mamãe. Acho que sou crescidinha demais para saber como sobreviver sozinha em casa por alguns minutos – riu, enquanto terminava de se enxaguar e destravava o ralo da banheira.

_- Você sempre vai ser minha pequena Bella_._ – _Bella sorriu ao escutar a mãe dizer tal coisa e enrolou-se no roupão. – _De qualquer forma, você quer que eu lhe traga algo?_

- Adoraria caso você e o papai parassem de se preocupar por alguns minutos comigo e fossem curtir uma noite romântica em Portland. Sei que vocês costumam fazer isso nas noites de quarta. Não se preocupem comigo. Eu ficarei bem – disse a morena abrindo a porta.

- Filha, você vai embora logo. Não seria justo.

- Eu não me importo, mamãe. Vocês têm se dedicado 100% do tempo de vocês comigo desde que cheguei aqui. Talvez eu vá encontrar alguns velhos amigos também… e amanhã eu, você e o papai teremos um almoço só para nós três. Como isso soa?

- Isso soa agradável. O que faremos com você, Isabella? Sempre preocupada com os outros.

- Eu tive uma boa criação – sorriu para a mãe e a abraçou por alguns segundos, até seu celular apitar novamente.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: Edward? – Renée riu. – Espero um dia conhecê-lo...

- Eu não sei se a mensagem foi enviada por ele – mentiu descaradamente. Ela sabia muito bem que era ele. – E ele espera conhecê-la um dia também.

- Uma pena que ele não tenha vindo com você… Sua avó teria gostado de saber que a neta mais nova está namorando.

- Ele tinha planos em NY com a família dele. Seria injusto se ele desistisse disso só para vir comigo. – Por mais que Isabella tivesse certeza que, no segundo em que ela sugerisse tal coisa, ele iria sem pensar. – Quem sabe no próximo ano ele não vem?

- Hm… próximo ano? Já estão com um futuro tão certo assim? – riu.

- Nem começa – riu também. – Vou vestir uma roupa e a senhora podia ir ligando para o papai e marcando o jantar de vocês dois.

Renée revirou os olhos, mas assentiu. Estava feliz pelo fato da filha estar feliz. Ainda não conhecia Edward, só havia ouvido falar do mesmo diversas vezes, mas como mãe de Isabella, ela sabia o quão mudada a filha estava. Isabella parecia mais leve… toda aquela tensão de sempre ser cem por cento responsável que emanava do corpo da filha havia desaparecido levemente, não de forma que ela estivesse uma completa irresponsável, mas sim de um jeito em que ela conseguia conciliar a duas coisas: diversão e responsabilidade. Podia ver também que a filha estava mais feliz, sempre sorrindo pelos cantos ou cochichando coisas ao telefone. Era bom vê-la assim.

Isabella revirou os olhos, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si e riu quando o celular apitou novamente. Resolveu que demoraria um pouco mais até realmente responder e secou-se com calma, vestindo uma roupa confortável, para então pegar o celular e gargalhar quando viu o número de mensagens e chamadas perdidas. Tendo seis mensagens e duas chamadas perdidas.

_De: Edward_

_Às 01h42min pm_

_Bella... você está na banheira_?

_~x~_

_De: Edward_

_Às 01h43min pm_

_Não é justo mandar essa foto e querer que eu fique calado._

_~x~_

_De: Edward_

_Às 01h43min pm_

_Minto. Não é justo mandar essa foto e não dizer mais nada._

_~x~_

_De: Edward_

_Às 01h46min pm_

_Ainda está aí_?_ Atende minha ligação…_

_~x~_

_De: Edward_

_Às 02h02min pm_

_Ok… estou começando a ficar preocupado._

_~x~_

_De: Edward_

_Às 02h09min pm_

_Isso não tem mais graça. Estou pegando o próximo voo para Portland._

Gargalhou, achando o máximo causar aquela reação em Edward e digitou uma resposta rápida antes que ele surtasse ainda mais.

_Para: Edward_

_Às 02h15min pm_

_Hm… está vindo mesmo_?_ Porque sabe, meus pais vão sair e eu terei a casa livre pra mim._

_~x~_

_De: Edward_

_Às 02h15min pm_

_Logo terei que descer para o jantar e tudo quem vem a minha mente é aquela maldita foto. Você não tem sido uma boa garota, Isabella…_

_~x~_

_Para: Edward_

_Às 02h16min pm_

_E você pretende fazer algo em relação a isso_?

_~x~_

_De: Edward_

_Às 02h16min pm_

_Espere até amanhã, Isabella. Espere e verá o que eu pretendo fazer com você._

_~x~_

_Para: Edward_

_Às 02h16min pm_

_Tenho certeza que sim…_

_**~x~**_

Ainda em Nova York, Edward tomou uma respiração profunda sentindo a brisa fria de o inverno nova-iorquino bater em seu rosto. Estava sentado na varanda da casa de sua avó, enquanto tomava um chocolate quente preparado pela mesma, e sorriu inconscientemente, enquanto se lembrava de Isabella. Deus! Estava lembrando-se dela apenas por beber aquilo. Ele fazia anotações mentais, dizendo que se fosse Isabella ali ao seu lado, provavelmente a caneca estaria cheia de pequenos pedaços de felicidade – palavras usadas pela mesma ao se referir aos deliciosos _marshmallows_ – ou então estaria transbordando uma quantidade absurda de chantilly com pequenas raspas de chocolate e uma cereja por cima. Porém, a caneca de Edward estava preenchida apenas pelo líquido, não havia colocado nada a mais ali. Não era tão formiga feito sua pequena namorada.

Namorada esta que havia escolhido aquela quarta feira para infernizar sua vida, provocando-o com os métodos mais baixos possíveis. Até mesmo para uma provocadorazinha que Edward havia acabado de descobrir na personalidade de Bella. Tudo começou quando ela mandou uma maldita foto na qual a mesma usava apenas meias de lãs que iam até pouco acima dos joelhos da mesma, deixando com que o preto da meia entrasse em destaque com as pernas branquinhas que ela tinha. Então, ela havia flertado com ele o dia inteiro através de mensagens, provocando-o descaradamente. Ele havia entrado na brincadeira, até que veio a segunda foto: novamente uma foto das pernas da mesma, porém, desta vez, não havia nenhuma meia cobrindo-a e sim algumas espumas da banheira em que ela estava. Sim. Isabella havia provocado-o neste nível. O final das fotos resultou em uma ereção que, infelizmente, Edward teve de resolver sozinho. Não iria negar que imaginou o toque de Bella ali… Por Deus! Ele queria tanto tocá-la… Só de imaginar como seria quando eles finamente chegassem ao _próximo passo_… céus!

Levou a caneca de chocolate quente até os lábios e fez uma careta quando notou que não estava mais tão quente assim. Deixou-a de lado e puxou seu celular que estava em seu bolso esquerdo. O relógio indicava que já se passava da meia noite e ele se perguntava o que Bella, em um fuso-horário de três horas a menos, estaria fazendo naquele momento. Então, como se ela tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ouviu aquele barulho irritante do celular apitar, indicando que havia uma nova mensagem.

_De: Bella_

_Às 00h01min am_

_Acabei de chegar em casa, estou exausta. Você ainda está acordado_?

_~x~_

_Para: Bella_

_Às 00h01min am_

_Onde estava_?

_~x~_

_De: Bella_

_Às 00h02min am_

_Fui dar umas voltas por Portland. Encontrar alguns amigos… Achei que estivesse dormindo._

_~x~_

_Para: Bella_

_Às 00h03min am_

_Amigos, uh_?

_~x~_

_De: Bella_

_Às 00h03min am_

_Sim. Minha amiga, o namorado dela e um amigo. Fomos comer pizza_!_ Pedi a sua favorita em sua homenagem… :)_

_~x~_

_Para: Bella_

_Às 00h04min am_

_Interessante…_

_~x~_

_De: Bella_

_Às 00h04min am_

_Mencionei que o único homem solteiro no encontro é como um irmão pra mim_?_ Não precisa ter ciúmes… você sabe muito bem quem é o único a poder me tocar._

_~x~_

_De: Bella_

_Às 00h04min am_

_A propósito você devia ir dormir se pretende pegar o voo para me ver amanhã_!

_~x~_

_De: Bella_

_Às 00h05min am_

_Edward…_

_~x~_

_De: Bella_

_Às 00h07min am_

_Pode me dar pelo menos boa noite_?_ :(_

Sim, Edward estava sendo imaturo e um tremendo ciumento, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Isabella ao lado de outro cara. Irmãos? Pff. Corta essa. Edward conhecia bem esse papo de amiguinho homem que dizia ser como um irmão apenas para se aproveitar da situação. Já tivera amigos que desvirginaram suas _amigas-irmãs_, pois as mesmas tinham medo de fazer isso com um babaca qualquer. Ou algumas que estavam na seca usavam o seu _amigo-irmão_ como uma saída rápida. Talvez ele estivesse um pouco paranóico devido às saudades que sentia de Isabella naquele momento e imaginar qualquer cara perto dela era como se fosse uma tortura. Pegou o celular, disposto a mandar uma mensagem se desculpando, quando o mesmo começou a tocar, e a foto de Bella comendo uma barra de chocolate branco apareceu na tela, fazendo Edward rir da sua pequena formiga portadora de um buraco negro no estômago, deslizando o botão e atendendo.

- _Oi_..._ – _A voz dela soou cautelosa.

- Olá, Isabella – fingiu estar bravo. O ciúme ainda estava ali, mas ele não tinha motivos para não confiar em Isabella, porém, queria fazer uma pequena cena. – Seu _amiguinho_ não está aí pra te fazer companhia?

- _Não, porque eu fui embora bem antes do Jake e nem sei onde ele está. E ele é só meu amigo._

_- _Oh… Temos um nome agora? Jake, uh?

- _Sim, o Jake. Ele é meu amigo e disse que está ansioso para conhecer você quando for em SF._

_- _Hmm… Então o _Jake _pretende ir pra SF? Interessante…

- _Corta essa, ok_?_ O Jake é meu amigo e você meu namorado. Há uma grande diferença, certo_?_ Jake não pode fazer comigo o que você pode fazer, o que você faz e… hm… você sabe… o que você _vai_ fazer…_

_- _Hmm… Bella... – murmurou fechando os olhos. – A tortura ainda não acabou?

- _Não mesmo – _ela riu. – _Eu só liguei para desejar ao meu namorado fofo e ciumento uma boa noite e dizer que estou ansiosa para vê-lo amanhã._

Edward sorriu diante daquelas palavras e ficaram mais alguns – poucos – minutos no telefone, até que ele desligasse com a promessa de que iria ao apartamento dela assim que a mesma chegasse em San Francisco. Alguns minutos mais tarde o mesmo já estava deitado em seu quarto, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto adormecia tranquilamente.

**~x~**

Amanheceu rápido na cidade de Nova York, e Edward estremeceu quando olhou a neve lá fora. Estava acostumado com o sol escaldante da Califórnia, ainda mais pelo fato de ir a Nova York apenas uma vez ao ano e tendo vivido toda a sua vida no estado ensolarado da Califórnia. Vestiu as roupas de frio após tomar um banho calmo e quente, para logo depois fechar a sua mala e descer para encontrar seus avós e seus pais sentados ao redor da enorme mesa posta no centro daquela sala, degustando de um café da manhã feito pela Vovó Cullen.

- Bom dia, família – saldou todo mundo e se sentou ao lado de sua mãe. – Hm… vejo que a senhora fez sua famosa torta de abóbora, vovó.

- Não iria deixar meu neto favorito ir viajar sem degustar da minha torta – sorriu docilmente para Edward e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa, servindo-o um pedaço de torta e sentando-se em seguida.

- Obrigado – disse sincero.

Comeram em meio a uma conversa agradável, enquantoEsme discutia sobre a festa de ano novo que pretendiam fazer na fazenda dos Cullen em Hamptons, dizendo que os convites já haviam sido enviados e a família toda estaria lá. Seria a primeira vez que Edward não iria comparecer, mas era por uma boa causa; ele iria passar o seu primeiro ano novo ao lado de Isabella.

Quando terminaram de comer quase uma hora depois, Edward avisou que estava indo pegar sua mala e tão logo estava de volta à sala. Seus pais quiseram levar-lhe até o aeroporto, mas ele achou que não era necessário e podia pegar um táxi. Despediu-se dos avós com a promessa de que voltaria em breve – mesmo que soubesse que esse breve poderá durar alguns meses – e abraçou seus pais dizendo que tentaria ir para Los Angeles logo.

- Traga a Bella com você – Esme dissera, abraçando-o.

- Com certeza.

**~x~**

Edward suspirou de alívio quando finalmente o avião pousou em San Francisco, e esperou até que pudesse sair do mesmo, para ir até a esteira e pegar sua mala de porte médio. Esperava que os caras responsáveis pela mesma tivessem sido educados e cuidadosos com a mala preta dele e tivessem respeitado o enorme aviso escrito _FRÁGIL_ em negrito e letras maiúsculas. Havia comprado um souvenir nova-iorquino para sua namorada e esperava que não tivessem o quebrado.

Já saindo do aeroporto, Edward pegou um táxi também e foi direto para sua casa, onde mandou uma sms para Jasper e Emmett avisando que já havia retornado, e em troca recebeu uma foto de Emmett junto de Rosalie em uma praia em Miami e Jasper respondeu-lhe dizendo que provavelmente chegaria apenas na manhã do dia seguinte. Mandou uma mensagem para Alice e a mesma disse que desembarcaria em SF à noite. Pensou em mandar uma para Bella, ciente de que a mesma pegaria o voo daqui algumas duas horas, mas ficou se debatendo sobre interromper os últimos momentos dela com a família ou não.

Com esse debate interno somado ao cansaço da viagem, Edward acabara adormecendo, mas acordou uma hora depois, sentindo seu celular tocar e abriu os olhos suspirando, mal percebendo que havia cochilado. Viu a foto de Bella no celular e atendeu-a, enquanto coçando os olhos.

- Bella?

- _Oi, Edward_!_ – _a voz dela soava apressada, nervosa. – _Você estava dormindo_?_ Desculpa se te acordei_!

_- _Está tudo bem – disse. – Aconteceu algo? Você parece nervosa…

- _Ah, teve um acidente na pista… Mas eu não estava no avião. Só que o voo vai atrasar, tipo, muito. Acho que só vou conseguir sair daqui hoje a noite, ou de madrugada…_

_- _Ah… Ok – murmurou tentando não soar desapontado.

- _Mas eu tinha marcado com o carinha da TV a cabo pra ir lá em casa hoje e ele chega em algumas horas. Teria como você ir lá_?_ Eu tentei ligar para cancelar, mas ele não atendeu. Se eu não estiver em casa vou pagar multa – _choramingou_._

_- _Tudo bem. Eu ainda tenho a chave extra que você deixou aqui. Tenho tempo de tomar um banho e parar no timmies?

- _No timmies não! Mas você pode tomar seu banho… - _riu.

- Mas eu estou com fome – resmungou.

- _Por favooooooooor – _implorou.

Mesmo a contragosto, Edward concordou e eles finalizaram a ligação. Correu para o chuveiro e tomou um banho longo, tirando aquele cheiro maldito de aeroporto de si, e depois vestiu uma roupa fresquinha. O sol estava escaldante em San Francisco, mas parecia que iria começar a chover a qualquer momento. Então ele passou um perfume bem rápido, pegou o celular, a carteira e saiu de casa. Poderia ir de ônibus, mas tinha medo de que o trânsito acabasse congestionado demais, fazendo com que ele chegasse atrasado ao apartamento de Bella. Então apenas tomou logo um táxi e seguiu ao destino já conhecido. Deu os 12 dólares para o motorista e saltou do carro, entrando no prédio e indo direto pela escada.

Abriu a porta com a chave de Bella que estava consigo e respirou fundo ao pisar dentro do apartamento dela. Havia sentido falta do cheiro de Bella. Estar em seu apartamento era quase o mesmo de que estar ao seu lado. Ele quase podia escutá-la. De qualquer forma, esparramou-se no sofá e mandou uma mensagem pra ela avisando que já estava ali e sorriu quando a resposta veio.

_Para: Edward _

_Às 03h47min pm_

_Obrigada_!_ Prometo que te darei uma recompensa por isso! 3_

Balançou a cabeça, e escutou o barulho de alguém bater à porta. Imaginando ser o tal carinha da TV a cabo, saiu do sofá e rumou para a mesma, abrindo-a e sendo surpreendido por um carinha usando uniformes vermelhos e um chapéu engraçado.

- Pois não? – indagou.

- Hm… parece que fizeram uma encomenda de comida tailandesa para cá? – respondeu como se estivesse perguntando.

- Certo – Edward disse confuso, já pegando a carteira no bolso.

- Já foi pago, senhor.

Mais uma vez, confuso, Edward assentiu e agradeceu, pegando o pacote trancou a porta. Colocou o mesmo sob a mesa vazia de Bella e pegou seu celular para enviar-lhe uma mensagem, quando escutou uma risadinha atrás dele. Virou-se, sem realmente acreditar, e ofegou com a visão a sua frente. Ali não estava somente Isabella, mas sim uma Isabella com um sorriso completamente travesso no rosto, enquanto usava aquelas mesmas meias da foto e uma camisa de malha sua. Os cabelos estavam soltos e pareciam uma total bagunça, mas isso dava um ar sexy. (Link do look).

Edward prendeu a respiração, vendo sua pequena namorada provocadora, e lançou-lhe um olhar repleto de desejo. A mesma sorriu, dando uma voltinha para enfim caminhar até ele, que envolveu-a instantaneamente em um abraço apertado e então tomou-lhe os lábios com desejo. Bella suspirou, enquanto sentiu-se sendo erguida pelos braços fortes do seu namorado e enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele, grudando ainda mais os corpos.

- Eu disse que não havia motivos para você parar no timmies – murmurou sob os lábios dele.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha namorada? – ele riu, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço dela, e tudo o que ela fez foi ofegar ainda mais.

**n/a: OI CHEGUEI! Não queiram me matar, mas sabem como é a correria de final de ano; provas, escola, faculdade, família, viagens e etc. Mas não se preocupem que eu PROMETO não demorar tanto com o próximo, agora que faço minha última prova de vestibular essa semana e tudo mais! Então, o que acharam dessa Bella provocadorazinha, uh? Será que no próximo capítulo teremos o tão esperado ~finalmente~? Hmm… comentem e saberão, pois agora estou voltando com a proposta de antes: REVIEW = PREVIEW! Então é isso. Mil beijos e obrigada pela enorme paciência! 3**

**n/b: Se eu quero matar a Brenda por ter parado nessa parte, sim ou claro que sim? Por favor, esses dois se tornam mais fofos e mordíveis a cada capítulo que passa. Essa Bella mandando mensagens, provocando o Edward... E ele, com ciúmes? Pfvr, não sei lidar hahahaha. Vamos ver se eles chegam aos finalmente no próximo capítulo**

**Deixem reviews, suas lindas.**

**Até o próximo.**

**Deh xx.**


	8. Capítulo 7 - My Touch

Capítulo Sete – My Touch

_Downtown San Francisco, Dezembro de 2010. San Francisco, CA._

Isabella gemeu baixinho, ainda sentindo os lábios quentes de Edward descerem pela linha de seu maxilar, e embolou seus dedos entre os fios acobreados do cabelo completamente bagunçado dele. Ela podia sentir toda a saudade e a necessidade presente ali enquanto ele retomava os lábios para o dela, e gemeu baixinho mais uma vez, já podendo sentir a ereção de Edward aparecer.

- Hmmm… Acho que você ficou feliz com a surpresa – ela disse entre os lábios dele.

Edward riu, caminhando com Bella até o sofá e a jogando ali, pouco antes de vir para cima dela e começar a beijá-la novamente. Bella embolou as pernas novamente na cintura dele, e ele grunhiu quando sentiu a meia raspar em sua pele, pouco depois de Isabella enfiar as mãos por debaixo da camisa de Edward e a retirar. Ela riu baixinho, indo com os lábios pelo pescoço dele, dando alguns beijinhos, mordidas e não se importando em sugar a pele algumas vezes.

- Você estava pretendendo me dar um ataque do coração, é? – indagou, passando a mão em uma das pernas de Bella.

Ela sorriu fofa para ele, que apenas maneou a cabeça, beijando-a sofregamente mais uma vez. Bella havia planejado uma surpresa para o namorado depois daquele pequeno ataque de ciúmes que ele tivera na noite passada e havia ficado feliz que o mesmo havia gostado. Edward riu suavemente, sentindo-se como um adolescente de quinze anos dando um amasso no sofá com a namorada nova e olhou para Bella, tentando parecer sexy; o que ele realmente não precisava se esforçar para ser. Isso vinha natural dele. Bella mordeu os lábios diante da expressão no rosto de Edward e o mesmo deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela.

- O que acha de sairmos desse sofá e irmos para o quarto, uh?

- Você apenas tirou as palavras da minha boca – ela disse rindo, e soltou um gritinho quando Edward a puxou para ele e a jogou nos ombros, indo com ela até o quarto.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa quando sentiu-se ser jogada no colchão, quicando algumas vezes, e olhou para cima, vendo Edward encará-la com intensidade. Deus! Como ela podia ser tão fofa e sexy ao mesmo tempo? Isso era mesmo possível? Bom, parece que quando se tratava de Isabella Swan, sim.

Ele observou-a atentamente sentada no colchão, os joelhos levantados e as pernas levemente abertas. Os braços de Isabella estavam entre as pernas dela e ela o olhava com uma expressão doce, porém safada, enquanto mordia os lábios. Soltou um gemido, vendo o cabelo dela completamente bagunçado e ajoelhou-se na cama – após retirar os sapatos e as meias; sabia muito bem que não era nada sexy continuar com as meias –, puxando uma das pernas de Isabella para si e então passou a mão carinhosamente ali, até chegar à ponta da meia e começar a deslizá-la calmamente pela perna longa e branca da sua namorada. A mesma sorriu diante ao toque e o encarou com todo sentimento que possuía, e ele sorriu de volta, claramente devolvendo o sentimento pelo olhar, puxando a outra perna, repetindo o processo e então, quando ambas as meias estavam jogadas no chão do quarto dela, ele inclinou-se para o corpo da mesma, parando a alguns centímetros de distância dos lábios dela, e a encarou.

- Eu nunca pensei que esta camisa velha ainda fosse útil para alguma coisa, mas tenho que assumir, ela fica incrivelmente sexy em você.

Bella corou, mas sorriu, satisfeita por ter causado a reação que queria e então mordeu o lábio inferior de Edward lentamente, pouco antes de começar a aprofundar o beijo. Edward gemeu entre os lábios de Isabella, quando a sentiu girá-los na cama e sorriu pelo fato de Isabella agora estar sentada no colo dele, usando nada mais do que uma calcinha com estampas da torre Eiffel e uma camisa velha de malha sua.

Edward levou uma das mãos até debaixo da camisa, passando-as pela barriga da namorada, até chegar aos seios e deu uma apertada ali, sentindo um arrepio correr pelo corpo de Bella, e então ele levou as mãos até a barra da sua camisa, que ela usava, para retirá-la rapidamente, jogando-a no canto do quarto. Quebrou o beijo por um momento, apenas para descer até o pescoço dela, onde ele sugou a pele com vontade, fazendo com que Isabella gemesse alto e movesse-se contra ele, de forma que seu centro pressionasse na ereção de Edward, e um gemido alto escapasse dos lábios de ambos.

Parou de sugar o pescoço de Bella, apenas para levar os braços até as costas dela e procurar o fecho de seu sutiã, o qual ele prontamente desabotoou e jogou-o em qualquer lugar, podendo finalmente encarar os seios redondos e de tamanho mediano dela. Já havia os visto antes, inclusive os tocado e beijados, mas nunca se cansaria de olhar. Brincar nos seios de Bella era seu passatempo favorito. Ele sorriu sacana e Bella gemeu antecipadamente, já sabendo muito bem o que Edward iria fazer em seguida. E ela confirmou sua tese ao sentir os lábios famintos dele, sugando-lhe um de seus seios, enquanto ele brincava com os dedos no mamilo livre. Largou os seios de Isabella após alguns instantes, passando a língua lentamente no osso da clavícula dela e dando uma mordidinha de leve em seu pescoço, sorrindo abertamente antes de encará-la novamente.

Bella sorriu de volta, passando a ponta dos dedos lenta e tortuosamente pelo peitoral exposto de Edward e mordendo o lábio suavemente, para então começar a beijar o pescoço dele mais uma vez e imitar o gesto de outrora dele, lambendo o osso da clavícula. Edward gemeu alto, fechando os olhos e instintivamente moveu-se contra Isabella, não agüentando mais e virando-os na cama, ficando por cima mais uma vez. Bella riu da pressa dele, mas fechou os olhos ao sentir a ponta dos dedos dele passarem lentamente por seu pescoço exposto.

- Eu quero que você sinta meu toque – ele murmurou, descendo as mãos pela barriga de Isabella e encontrando a barra da calcinha da mesma, a qual ele puxou levemente, enfiando as mãos ali e gemeu, ao sentir a pele completamente lisa em seus dedos, pouco antes de aprofundar o dedo ali, sentindo o quão molhada sua namorada parecia estar. Por Deus!

Isabella gemeu sem se importar com a altura do som expelido de seus lábios, ondulando seu corpo diante do toque massivo de Edward, e levou sua mão pelo abdômen dele também, enfiando a mesma dentro de sua calça e gemendo mais ao sentir a dureza ali presente. Sem se contentar, abriu o botão e desceu o zíper, empurrando aquela peça de roupa inconveniente para fora do corpo do namorado e a jogou no chão, voltando-se para a boxer dele e fazendo o mesmo. Era meio complicado devido ao fato de Edward estar por cima dela e ainda estar com uma mão dentro da calcinha dela, brincando de enlaçar dois dedos e apertar levemente seu clitóris, porém ele havia ajudado-a um pouco no processo.

- Edward! – Bella berrou quando o mesmo apertou seu clitóris um pouco mais, enviando uma onda de prazer por todo o corpo magro da morena, e acelerou o movimento de sua mão em Edward, fazendo com que ele gemesse cada vez mais.

Ela começou a contorcer o corpo, sabendo que estava perto. As lamúrias eram cada vez mais constantes em seus lábios finos e ela acelerou os movimentos, sentindo Edward cada vez mais tenso. Ele ia chegar também; ambos iriam. Então, do nada, Edward retirou a mão de Isabella e afastou-se, ganhando como resposta um xingamento vindo da mesma, mas ele apenas sorriu sacana, retirando aquela calcinha fofa de algodão da pequena e olhou-a maliciosamente.

- Eu preciso estar dentro de você. Completamente dentro de você.

Isabella sorriu, segurando um gemido, e o puxou para si novamente.

- Então isso faz dois de nós – murmurou, beijando o maxilar dele.

- Eu preciso pegar a camisi… – ele começou, mas Isabella colocou os dedos sob os lábios dele, impedindo-o de falar.

- Não. Eu não quero nada entre nós. E antes que comece a protestar, eu estou em dia com minha pílula e nunca transei sem camisinha com ninguém antes. Além do mais, eu confio em você.

Edward sorriu abertamente, murmurando que também nunca havia feito sem camisinha com ninguém antes, e voltou a deitar sob o corpo dela, capturando seus lábios em um beijo calmo e suave, enquanto a penetrava lentamente, para logo começar a mover-se para dentro e para fora dela. Ela gemeu alto, agarrando as unhas nas costas de Edward, sabendo que aquilo deixaria marcas mais tardes, mas nenhum deles pareceu se importar.

A sensação de estarem livres de qualquer coisa enquanto faziam amor naquela cama, era estonteante. Edward já havia ouvido relato de amigos que transaram sem camisinha antes e todos diziam ser a sensação mais prazerosa, porém ele nunca havia dado bola; nunca havia sentido necessidade de estar completamente livre de barreiras dentro de uma garota antes... Mas ao sentir a carne quente e molhada de Isabella, apertando-se cada vez mais contra seu membro enquanto ele se movia sob ela era…

- Oh meu Deus! – Bella exclamou sob um gemido, arrancando as palavras da mente dele.

Nunca, em um bilhão de anos, ela havia pensado que fazer sexo daquela forma com alguém seria tão especial assim. Mas ali não era apenas um alguém, ali era Edward. E parecia certo ser daquela forma com ele. Ela mordeu os ombros dele com força, sentindo Edward atingir um ponto em especial dentro de si e berrou o nome dele, fazendo com que um sorriso presunçoso escapasse dos lábios do mesmo, antes de ele puxar o rosto de Isabella para cima e a beijar apaixonadamente.

- Eu… uh, eu acho que estou chegando lá – ela murmurou, enlaçando as pernas ao redor de Edward. – Vem comigo…

Ele gemeu diante das palavras e começou a ir mais fundo, arrancando gemidos tanto dele quanto de Isabella. Lamúrias e palavras desconexas saíam dos lábios de ambos e Edward sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso mais uma vez, sentindo as paredes de Bella o apertar, para logo ter aquilo que ele chamou de melhor sensação da sua vida, quando Isabella finalmente atingiu seu orgasmo sob seu membro que ainda mantinha-se movendo dentro dela, e logo em seguida ele atingir seu próprio ápice e desabar o corpo cuidadosamente sobre o de Isabella.

- Isso foi…

- Eu sei – ele sorriu, olhando-a profundamente.

**~x~**

Todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro estava presente naquela troca de olhar, porém ninguém disse nada. Eles não precisavam de palavras naquele momento, o sentimento estava claramente explícito no sorriso de orelha a orelha de Isabella, assim como no sorriso que iluminava o rosto de Edward, juntamente com uma expressão completamente satisfeita. É, definitivamente palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento; o silêncio misturando as respirações ofegantes diziam tudo.

Não sabiam dizer quantas horas, ou quantos minutos haviam se passado. Eles ainda continuavam ali, apenas deitados e completamente nus, aproveitando o silêncio após aquilo que havia sido o melhor sexo da vida de ambos. Agora eles conseguiam entender o que diziam sobre fazer ser bom, mas fazer sexo com algum sentimento envolvido era melhor ainda. E em algum ponto daquele silêncio confortável que adornava o ambiente, Bella começou a rir ao escutar um barulho vindo da barriga de Edward, não precisando de muito para saber que havia sido o estômago do mesmo clamando por algum alimento.

- Parece que tem alguém com fome – ela murmurou, ainda rindo.

- Sim… eu estava indo comer comida tailandesa, mas certa provocadorazinha acabou me distraindo enquanto me seduzia – ele respondeu, enfiando a cabeça entre o pescoço dela e dando mordidinhas ali, fazendo com que ela risse ato.

- Você não pareceu reclamar quando estava sendo seduzido – ela brincou, acariciando as costas dele, e sentindo as marcas dos arranhões ali. – Provavelmente a comida esfriou e vamos ter que esquentá-la.

- Vamos logo, então.

Bella soltou um gemido insatisfeito quando Edward deslizou para fora dela, sentindo-se imediatamente incompleta e ele pareceu partilhar do sentimento, lançando um olhar e um sorriso pequeno para ela. Saiu da cama, esticando a mão para Isabella, e ambos não importaram em ir nus para a sala, onde o pacote com o pedido de Bella estava. Ela havia pedido uma porção de bolinhos de peixe junto com coxinhas tailandesa, arroz à moda tailandesa e Curry Thai. De fato tudo estava frio, e o que não estava frio estava parcialmente morno, o que fez com que Isabella pegasse tudo e colocasse no micro-ondas, pegando duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho e levando até a mesinha de centro da sala. Edward encarava o movimento do corpo nu da namorada enquanto ela caminhava da cozinha até a sala, o que fez com que ele ficasse prontamente duro mais uma vez.

Suspirou frustrado, sentando-se no sofá e ligando a televisão, então escutou o apitar do micro-ondas e levantou-se, indo ajudar Bella a trazer a comida. Colocaram tudo na mesinha de centro e ele abriu a garrafa de vinho, despejando o líquido escuro nas taças e oferecendo uma delas a Isabella.

Sentaram-se no sofá, onde comeram calmamente, trocando beijinhos, mordidas e olhares no processo, não se importando em dividir o mesmo prato mais uma vez. Algumas vezes Edward levava o garfo até a boca de Isabella, o que a fazia rir baixinho, antes de aceitar o que ele oferecia, e em troca ela roubava um beijinho ou dois. Quando acabaram de comer tudo o que havia ali, continuaram apenas com o vinho, antes de Edward aconchegar-se melhor no sofá e puxar Isabella para seu peito, colocando os braços ao redor dela e beijando sua testa. Um episódio qualquer de Os Simpsons passava na televisão e Bella riu com vontade, arrancando um olhar curioso de Edward.

- Como somos românticos – ela esclareceu. – Acabamos de transar pela primeira vez e, depois de comer meio mundo de comida tailandesa e acabar com uma garrafa de vinho, estamos nus nesse sofá desconfortável e assistindo a um desenho de humor negro.

- Eu não me importo muito com isso – deu de ombros sorrindo. – Eu estou aqui com você, não estou? Então pra mim está tudo bem.

- Hmmm… - Bella murmurou, virando-se de frente para Edward e sorriu, emocionada com as palavras. – Tem razão.

- Mas se quiser podemos colocar em algum filme bobinho estilo Uma Linda Mulher, ou algo assim…

- De maneira alguma. Depois desse episódio de Simpsons vai começar o episódio novo de _The Walking Dead_ e eu não perco por nada.

- É mesmo?

Bella assentiu, não entendendo a real pergunta e Edward soltou uma gargalhada, descendo um de suas mãos pelo estômago dela, até que ele pudesse sentir o centro de suas pernas e começar a trabalhar com os dedos ali. Bella gemeu alto, fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque de Edward e procurou os lábios dele rapidamente, tomando-os em um beijo urgente, deixando, mais uma vez, o episódio de lado. Não que eles estivessem se importando, no entanto.

**~x~**

Bella sentiu os dedos de Edward deslizarem na lateral de seu corpo nu e mordeu os lábios suavemente, tentando conter um misto de riso com um gemido. Ela sabia que não era mais de manhã, que provavelmente já passava das duas – ou talvez das três – da tarde, e, apesar de ser sexta-feira, eles não tinham aula devido ao recesso de natal que a faculdade tinha e também não precisavam trabalhar, pois haviam conseguido a semana de folga. De qualquer forma, a morena continuou de olhos fechados, agora tentando segurar a risada que queria escapar por seus lábios já que Edward começara a fazer cócegas na mesma.

- Eu sei que você está acordada – ele avisou e ela não se conteve, caindo numa estrondosa gargalhada e abrindo os olhos. Edward a abraçou apertado e beijou levemente a curvatura de seu pescoço. – Bom dia, formiguinha.

- Hmm… ótimo dia, na verdade – murmurou, virando-se para ele e dando-lhe um selinho.

Havia sido a primeira vez que ambos haviam dormido de conchinha, nus, e também havia sido a primeira vez que dormiam juntos após terem feito sexo. O dia era 31 de dezembro e eles sabiam que não poderiam ficar muito tempo ali, logo teriam de encontrar com os amigos, para uma festa de ano novo que iria ter na praia perto do apartamento de Edward, a mesma onde Edward havia tentado beijar Bella pela primeira vez e esta havia vomitado por estar bêbada.

- Não quero sair da cama – disse, fazendo um bico, e embolando as pernas macias, nas pernas de Edward debaixo do cobertor.

- Nem eu, mas já marcamos com o pessoal… Além do mais, prometo que assim que der meia noite, vamos ficar só mais alguns minutos, e então o resto da noite e do dia será apenas você e eu.

- Promete?

- Claro que sim.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, esticando-se na cama e beijando-o rapidamente nos lábios antes de sair da cama e correr para o banheiro.

**~x~**

O céu já estava escuro, e pouco se passava das onze. Bella e Edward já estavam na praia, sentados e rindo junto com os amigos, não que Edward estivesse prestando muita atenção no assunto que envolvia o momento, ele só conseguia olhar para a pequena garota ao seu lado e observar o quão linda ela estava.

Bella havia escolhido shorts no estilo hot pants de cintura alta – de forma que sua perna levemente torneada e branquinha ficasse praticamente toda a mostra –, com uma blusa curtíssima que mesmo usando shorts de cintura alta, ainda se podia ver um pedaço da barriga branquinha e lisa dela. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem preso no topo da cabeça, deixando com que o pescoço dela ficasse livre para os beijos e mordidinhas que ele dava a todo o momento. Ela havia colocado os óculos escuros no topo da cabeça, uma vez que o sol já havia adormecido e conversava animada, enquanto Edward apenas encarava fixamente os lábios vermelhos da mesma. Nos pés Bella estava usando vans pretos, mas já os havia tirado, uma vez que estava na praia e gostava de sentir a areia nos dedos.

- Achou algo que você gosta? – ela indagou baixinho no ouvido dele, notando que ele estava a encarando por pelo menos uns dez minutos.

- Você sabe que sim… Não precisa nem perguntar.

Bella riu suavemente, suspirando ao sentir os braços fortes do namorado a envolverem por trás em um abraço gostoso, e depositou um beijo rápido no pescoço do mesmo, deixando uma marca vermelha ali. Não que aquela fosse a única marca, já que depois da noite anterior e da tarde de hoje, Bella e Edward haviam ganhado muitas marcas no corpo. Foi preciso muita maquiagem para cobrir os inúmeros chupões que Bella encontrou no pescoço, sem contar os que haviam perto do peito e no interior da coxa direita. Já Edward encontrou suas costas completamente arranhadas, e várias marcas de mordidas nos ombros e dois chupões no pescoço. Sim, podia-se dizer que apesar de fofos e tudo o mais, eles levavam a sério quando o assunto era sexo.

Ficaram conversando mais um pouco com os amigos, antes de saírem para uma caminhada na praia. Edward pegou os tênis de Bella e caminharam de mãos dadas, presos em sua própria bolha, e quando viram que as pessoas começaram a se aglomerar em um só lugar, tiveram certeza de que já estava quase na hora.

Edward sorriu, inclinando-se novamente e dando um selinho em Bella, antes de arrastá-la novamente para onde Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie estavam, então, segundos depois, fogos de artifício começaram a explodir pelo céu escuro daquela noite californiana e tipicamente quente do dia trinta e um de dezembro na cidade de San Francisco, iluminando-o com diversas cores.

Naquele momento, Edward deixou que os sapatos de Isabella caíssem no chão e inclinou-se novamente, puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado, sem se importar com o fato de que ela estava de batom vermelho. Ele só queria ter certeza de que estava beijando sua garota a meia noite, sem se importar com mais nada.

Os fogos foram cessando aos poucos, e com isso o beijo foi diminuindo até parar. Bella sorriu ofegante para Edward, que lhe deu mais um selinho.

- Feliz ano novo, baby – ele murmurou contra os lábios dela.

- Feliz ano novo, Edward. Que 2011 seja tão bom quanto o final de 2010.

- É claro que vai ser – ele sorriu. – Eu te beijei a meia noite, formiguinha, você está presa a mim por pelo menos um ano.

- Sério? Que droga! – disse brincando.

Ele sorriu, maneando a cabeça e a beijou mais uma vez, sentindo-a ficar na ponta dos pés e enlaçar os braços no pescoço dele, brincando com seus fios de cabelo bagunçados. Separou os lábios por um segundo e grudou a testa na testa de Isabella, sorrindo abertamente, e então escovou os dedos lentamente nas bochechas rosadas dela, que apenas fechou os olhos sentindo o toque macio ali. É… 2011 já estava começando melhor do que eles podiam esperar.

N/A: OI, oi, oi! Olha qem nem demorou muito pra voltar? E olha quem conseguiu atualizar as duas fics essa semana! Eu! \o/ Enfim, espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo cheio de fofura entre esses dois linduxos e não deixam de comentar. Ah, só um aviso que tem gente perguntando: não precisa ficar com medo de tanta fofura, pq Make You Feel é completamente DRAMA FREE! Anyways… espero realmente que tenham gostado e nos vemos no próximo. Querem uma dica? Próximo chama My Love! 3

N/B: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn, pelo amor de Deus, não sei lidar com a fofura desses dois, não sei. Primeira vez deles, eles sendo fofos um com o outro. Não sei lidar com o Edward chamando a Bella de formiguinha 3 É um apelido tão amor, tão carinhoso 3 Vontade de esmagar os dois num abraço e não soltar nunca mais.

Mas enfim, deixem reviews, surtem e tudo o mais.

A gente se vê no próximo (;

Deh xx.


	9. Capítulo 8 - My Love

Capítulo Oito – My Love

_Downtown San Francisco, Fevereiro de 2011__. San Francisco, CA._

Apesar de ainda ser inverno no hemisfério norte, a quarta cidade mais populosa dos Estados Unidos não podia ser considerada uma cidade fria. Tendo começado o segundo mês do ano de 2011 há apenas onze dias, ainda estava consideravelmente quente por ser inverno; vinte e cinco graus. Isabella suspirou, agradecida pelo sistema de ar-condicionado instalado no interior da loja em que trabalhava, e organizou alguns jogos que um garoto havia bagunçado há poucos segundos. Estava faminta, mas sabia que não poderia comer tão cedo. Hoje não estava sendo um dia bom. Ela mal havia saído da faculdade e correu até o ponto de ônibus, sabendo que se perdesse aquele, teria que gastar muitos dólares chamando um táxi. Todavia, uma rota que duraria cerca de quarenta minutos da Universidade Estadual de San Francisco até o Westfield San Francisco Centre – shopping onde a morena trabalhava em uma loja de games – acabou durando cerca de uma hora e dez minutos devido ao trânsito infernal que resolveu tomar conta das ruas de SF, o que fez com que Isabella não tivesse seu período de almoço ao lado de seu namorado e agora, além de estar estressada por não vê-lo, estava faminta.

Sorriu de qualquer jeito, e sem muita vontade ao terminar de organizar os jogos e olhou ao redor da loja; estava completamente vazia. Correu até um de seus colegas de trabalho – Chase – e imlporou pra ele lhe dar cobertura enquanto ela corria até ao A&W mais próximo e pegasse um combo de bacon e ovos.

- Tudo bem – respondeu após Isabella praticamente ajoelhar. – Só não demore mais do que dez minutos.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – berrou, antes de correr pelo pátio principal do shopping até a saída para que pudesse comprar comida.

Achou uma lanchonete próxima ao shopping e parou ali mesmo, pegando o suficiente para enganar sua fome por alguns minutos, mas prometendo ao seu estômago faminto que compensaria tal coisa mais tarde, antes de correr de volta para a loja cerca de onze minutos depois. Bom, Chase não a mataria por atrasar um mísero minuto. Pelo menos ela esperava que não. E ela acertou, entrando na loja logo depois e dando um sorriso quadrado – porém satisfeito, por ter comido algumas batatas fritas e ter tomado um copo de coca cola – para o garoto que sequer havia visto a morena retornar, uma vez que estava concentrado demais em algum jogo novo que havia chegado à loja.

Isabella voltou para sua posição original, sentada em uma cadeira giratória atrás de um balcão, mas logo se viu entediada demais e resolveu organizar a prateleira vazia com os jogos novos que haviam chegado mais cedo. Porém, encarando uma embalagem de algum jogo qualquer na edição especial para o mês de fevereiro, logo se viu perdida, ao se lembrar que, por estarem em tal mês, o dia dos namorados estava próximo. E isso automaticamente a fazia se lembrar de algumas semanas atrás…

_A data era cinco de janeiro de 2011 e o recesso de fim de ano já havia acabado, de forma que as aulas na Universidade Estadual de San Francisco já haviam voltado. Edward andava pelo campus completamente afoito e ansioso, não vendo a hora de se encontrar com sua namorada. A mesma havia aproveitado os minutos livres – já que Edward não havia chegado para assistir as primeiras aulas – antes de a próxima aula começar e estava na biblioteca estudando um pouco para a próxima prova._

_Não muito tempo depois, escutou passos apressados indicando que alguém se aproximava, e sorriu ao ver o namorado parado a sua frente. Ele possuía um sorriso nervoso, feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, ansioso no rosto. Ela sorriu de volta, sem entender muito bem o motivo daquilo._

_- Está tudo bem? – ela indagou, ainda segurando o livro que contava sobre a época em que Hitler esteve em Paris durante a segunda guerra mundial._

_- Quero te contar um segredo – ele sussurrou antes de olhar para os dois lados para se certificar que não havia ninguém perto, e ela mordeu os lábios, completamente ansiosa, quando ele se aproximou e retirou o livro das mãos pequenas dela._

_- Um segredo?_

_- Sim – respondeu e se aproximou mais, levando os lábios até o ouvido dela e então sussurrou: – Eu te amo._

_Por mais que Isabella soubesse muito bem sobre o sentimento de Edward por ela, uma vez que ela também sentia o mesmo, aquela era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquelas três palavras, e aquilo fez com que o coração da morena acelerasse e um sorriso satisfeito crescesse nos lábios ansiosos por um beijo._

_- Você é péssimo para guardar segredos, já te disseram isso? Eu já sabia disso há muito tempo – falou convencida, puxando-o pela camisa para se aproximar e então, antes de beijá-lo, o encarou. – A propósito, eu também amo você._

_E então, sem se importarem pelo fato de estarem em uma biblioteca, colaram os lábios em um beijo apaixonado._

Isabella suspirou romanticamente, retornando à realidade após minutos imersa em uma lembrança não tão distante, e voltou a organizar mais alguns jogos da loja, sentindo-se melhor por saber que seu expediente acabaria logo. Não estavam em uma época de muito movimento – as floriculturas estavam ganhando muito mais –, então a loja passava o dia praticamente deserta.

- Com licença, mas a senhorita poderia me informar em qual parte da loja eu encontro o jogo twister na versão lençol de cama? – Uma voz conhecida perguntou próxima ao ouvido da morena, que apenas sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Poderia ficar irritada por um cliente aparecer logo quando ela estava prestes a deixar o local, mas não havia maneira alguma de ela ficar irritada com o dono daquela voz que mexia tanto com ela.

- Hmmm… twister versão lençol de cama, uh? – murmurou, virando-se para seu namorado que a olhava sedutoramente.

- Estava pensando em brincar com a minha namorada formiguinha hoje à noite, sabe?

Bella mordeu o lábio e envolveu os braços no pescoço de Edward, ficando na ponta dos pés.

- É uma ideia maravilhosa, senhor cliente bonitão, mas temo dizer que estes lençóis são apenas mais um mito da internet, bobinho. A única forma de ter tais lençóis é mandando fazer…

- Droga – resmungou aborrecido. Já havia feito vários quadros mentais… – Então teremos que brincar nos lençóis comuns mesmo.

A morena riu, dando um beijinho rápido nos lábios de Edward e se afastou antes que Chase visse os dois no fundo da loja aos beijos. Pediu ao namorado que esperasse enquanto ela pegava sua mochila, uma vez que o expediente havia acabado, e logo voltou. Despediu-se rapidamente de Chase e saiu de mãos dadas com Edward, que parecia um pouco emburrado.

- O que foi? – indagou quando pararam no ponto de ônibus perto do shopping em que Bella trabalhava.

- Ainda não gosto da ideia de você e esse tal de Chase passando o dia todo sozinhos.

- Não vamos começar esta conversa novamente, sim? Eu sequer fico perto dele. Além do mais, tenho certeza que Chase não se interessaria por mim mesmo que eu ficasse nua perto dele. Tenho quase certeza que ele é um daqueles nerds assexuados ou no mínimo gay.

- Sei…

- Hmmm… meu namorado anda muito tarado e muito ciumentinho. Se ele me disser que está preparando alguma _gordice_ para comermos quando chegarmos em casa, eu não sei como vou me segurar pelos sete minutos que ficaremos nesse ônibus.

Edward gargalhou, dando um beijo na namorada e entregou o passe para o ônibus, procurando o lugar mais próximo da saída para se sentarem e apenas balançou a cabeça, abraçando-a de lado. _Gordice_? Isso é uma palavra real? Só mesmo sua pequena formiguinha ambulante para sair dizendo tais palavras inventadas. Mas ela estava certa. Ele estava mesmo planejando algumas _gordices_ para a última noite dos dois em San Francisco.

- Quem sabe, uh? Veremos se a senhorita merece algo.

Bella o encarou, fingindo estar indignada e lhe deu um soco de leve nos braços enquanto desciam do ônibus para caminharem até o prédio da morena.

**~x~**

- Deus, eu não acho que posso comer nada pela próxima semana – resmungou, jogando-se na cama.

Como havia dito mais cedo, Edward havia preparado uma pizza havaiana para Isabella e ele comerem juntos, porém não ficaram só naquilo. Logo estavam deitados no sofá, empanturrando-se de m&m's, kitkats… e claro, não podiam se esquecer das embalagens de reese's que haviam sido trituradas juntas com algumas taças de vinho.

- Duvido que você terá este mesmo pensamento quando chegarmos em Los Angeles amanhã e minha mãe te oferecer a torta de pasta de amendoim que eu tenho certeza que ela preparará apenas para nossa chegada.

- Ainda não acredito que finalmente vou conhecer seus pais! – disse animada, jogando-se no namorado. – E também não acredito que é o nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos!

- Vai ser um final de semana maravilhoso – prometeu, dando um beijinho na testa dela e afagando as costas da mesma por debaixo da blusa. – Nossos chefes foram generosos nos cedendo a segunda feira.

- Não foram nada – murmurou emburrada. – Tivemos que fazer horas extras e ficar até tarde no trabalho, o que fez com que quase não nos víssemos nos últimos dias.

Edward riu levemente, mas não discordou da namorada. Pelo fato de o dia quatorze cair em uma segunda feira e por ser o primeiro dia dos namorados no qual os dois passariam juntos, Edward e Isabella trabalharam duro nas últimas duas semanas e meia a fim de conseguirem uma folga na segunda. Foram longas duas semanas nas quais o único momento em que tinham para ficar juntos era quando estavam nas aulas que possuíam juntos na faculdade, ou quando um ligava para o outro no meio da noite alegando estar com saudades – o que Bella geralmente fazia com mais freqüência –, e não contava realmente como estar juntos. Não que adiantasse muito, ouvir a voz manhosa de sua formiguinha enquanto ele ainda estava no restaurante, mesmo sendo de madrugada, só o fazia querer jogar tudo para o alto e correr até onde ela estava, mas ele não podia. Sabia que se fizesse isso não teriam a oportunidade de viajarem juntos no final de semana e de passarem a segunda do dia quatorze juntos.

_Juntos._

Eles andavam muito assim. Rosalie certa vez dissera a Bella que a fase da lua de mel logo passaria e que eles não ficariam mais grudados vinte e quatro horas por dia, e de fato isso havia acontecido. A faculdade exigia demais, o trabalho exigia demais, dar atenção aos amigos exigia demais, porém, quando eles estavam juntos, nada mais se importava. Quando estavam um ao lado do outro, era como se o tempo parasse e eles pudessem apreciar um pequeno momento eterno. E quando estavam separados, apenas preocupavam-se em se ocupar o máximo que podiam, assim o tempo voaria e logo podiam se encontrar novamente…

- Verdade – concordou. – Mas de qualquer forma passaremos os próximos três dias juntos.

- Acho que esse é o primeiro dia dos namorados que eu realmente estou namorando alguém, sabe?

- Engraçado, é o meu também. Na escola eu costumava comprar bombons ou flores para as garotas que estava interessado e às vezes as levava ao cinema ou à praia… mas eu nunca passei o dia dos namorados realmente namorando alguém.

Suspirou, dando um sorriso, e puxou Bella para dar um beijo nos lábios macios dela.

- O que foi? – ele indagou, vendo a namorada parecer pensativa sobre o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Acabei de notar que eu nunca te dei nada. Você até mesmo me deu esse colar super fofo no meu aniversário no ano passado e eu ainda não comprei nada pra você… Eu sequer te dei um presente de Natal! Oh meu Deus, eu sou uma péssima namorada!

Bella escondeu o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de Edward, que apenas gargalhou, apertando sua pequena menina-mulher em seus braços e os rolando na cama para que ele ficasse por cima dela, e então se afastou milimetricamente apenas para encará-la e beijar seu pescoço.

- Eu não preciso de presentes – respondeu. – Além do mais, se me recordo bem, você me _deu_ sim algo de Natal… você não se lembra de ter me _dado, _Bella?

- Oh Deus, Edward. Você é tão pervertido! Eu não estava falando disso, chato.

A morena sentiu a face esquentar com a piadinha de teor sexual soltada pelo namorado e lhe deu um tapa nos ombros, o que logo se transformou em um beijo cheio de mãos, bocas e línguas, enquanto os dois rolavam pelos colchões e Isabella ficava apenas de calcinha.

- Amo você – disse dando um selinho na medida em que o beijo de outrora ia se acalmando.

- Amo você também, seu chato.

**~x~**

Isabella Swan espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente em sua cama macia e confortável, notando que o lado esquerdo da mesma encontrava-se frio e completamente vazio, o que indicava que Edward estava acordado havia alguns bons minutos. Sentou-se no colchão e esfregou os olhos, lançando um olhar preguiçoso para o relógio e suspirando pesadamente ao notar que pouco se passava das nove horas da manhã. Sabendo que não poderia enrolar muito ali ou acabaria perdendo o vôo para Los Angeles, levantou-se da cama, indo até o banheiro onde escovou os dentes rapidamente, e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e frouxo.

Caminhou pela casa silenciosa, sentindo a barriga reclamar de fome, e sorriu ao encontrar um Edward usando apenas uma calça de pijama listrada ridícula e uma regata cinza. Preferia quando o encontrava apenas de boxer ou então apenas com uma calça de moletom e sem camisa. Mas sabia que Edward provavelmente estava mais vestido do que o normal apenas para afastar a tentação de se entregarem mais uma vez naquela cama de forma que perdessem o voo. Mas Bella não compartilhava do mesmo pensamento, uma vez que andava pela casa usando apenas uma blusa de malha surrada e uma calcinha de algodão fofa e terrivelmente pequena.

- Hmm… bom dia, meu chato favorito – murmurou, o abraçando por trás e depositando um beijo no ombro.

- Bom dia, linda – respondeu, virando-se e dando um beijo rápido na testa dela. – Estou fazendo waffles. O que quer beber?

- Que tal se eu fizer café preto? Ou podemos tomar com leite puro…

- Café soa perfeito para mim.

Ela sorriu, assentindo, e juntos terminaram de preparar o café da manhã. Bella acabou primeiro, então levou o café até a mesa. Para logo em seguida pegar os pratos, o syrup – para comerem com os waffles –, as canecas e os talheres. Organizou tudo na mesa e sorriu quando Edward deixou a cozinha segurando um prato cheio de waffles quentinhos. Serviram-se em um silêncio confortável e comeram da mesma forma, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

- A que horas nosso voo sai mesmo? – Bella indagou, enquanto cortava o waffle fazendo olhos e uma boca.

- Você parece uma criança brincando com a comida – recriminou, de brincadeira, e roubou o olho esquerdo do prato dela.

- Hey!

- O voo é daqui duas horas, a propósito.

- Você fez meu bonequinho ficar caolho, sabia? Você sabe ser muito irritante – bufou, mas logo deu um sorriso para mostrar que não estava realmente irritada. – Vamos de ônibus?

- Táxi. Se pegarmos o bondinho até o metrô e então formos com o metrô até a estação que para perto do aeroporto, vamos levar quase uma hora. E se formos direto de táxi não vai levar nem vinte. Vamos pagar alguns dólares a mais, mas pelo menos teremos mais tempo e não vamos nos atrasar.

- Isso quer dizer que temos mais tempo então? – indagou, já se levantando e indo até a cadeira de Edward. – Eu estava pensando em tomar um banho… sabe?

- Isabella Swan! – ralhou, quando a mesma tirou a blusa, revelando seus seios descobertos, e a jogou no rosto de Edward antes de correr para o banheiro.

**~x~**

O voo não durou mais do que cinquenta e cinco minutos, e logo Isabella e Edward estavam parados em frente à esteira do enorme aeroporto internacional de Los Angeles – também conhecido como LAX –, onde esperavam suas duas pequenas malas serem descarregadas. Bella sentia-se nervosa e ansiosa por finalmente conhecer a cidade dos Anjos e ainda por cima por conhecer os pais de seu namorado. Além, é claro, do fato de ser o final de semana que antecedia o dia dos namorados e ela estava ansiosa para a reação de Edward ao ver o presente que ela havia comprado. Foi um pouco difícil achar algo que ele pudesse gostar, mas nada que uma pequena busca na amazon não resolvesse. Já o mesmo estava ansioso para o final de semana que havia preparado para sua namorada, o qual ele pretendia fazer de tudo para que fosse o mais perfeito possível.

- Aquela ali não é a sua mala? – Bella indagou, cutucando-o de leve.

Edward sorriu, assentindo, e correu para pegar a mala antes que ela fosse dar a volta novamente. Tão logo Bella encontrou sua mala e em seguida estavam saindo do aeroporto. Teriam que ir de táxi até a casa dos pais de Edward, uma vez que Carlisle ainda estava no hospital, fazendo alguma cirurgia de última hora, e Esme precisou visitar uma cliente em Santa Mônica. Entraram no carro e Edward deu ao taxista o endereço.

- Bel Air? – Bella indagou arqueando a sobrancelha depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

Ela não conhecia Los Angeles o suficiente, mas com toda certeza sabia muito bem onde Bel Air ficava. Lembrava-se de quando era mais nova e passava as manhãs com a televisão ligava na NBC enquanto assistia as reprises de Um Maluco No Pedaço. Sabia que os pais de Edward não eram pobres ou milionários, mas ficou surpresa ao descobrir que os mesmos moravam em um dos bairros mais luxuosos de Los Angeles.

- Sim – suspirou. – Bel Air. Não é grande coisa… quero dizer, é só mais um bairro. Talvez você esbarre com Mariah Carey retirando lixo, ou algo assim, mas sei que seu gosto musical é melhor do que isso…

- Tem razão. Não é grande coisa. Só fiquei surpresa por não ter mencionado isso antes… sabe, eu era grande fã de Um Maluco No Pedaço. Provavelmente se você tivesse mencionado isso antes, eu teria te beijado no primeiro encontro – brincou.

- Droga!

Isabella riu e Edward maneou a cabeça, dando os sessenta e cinco dólares da corrida para o motorista, e saindo do carro. O taxista os ajudou com as malas e Bella agradeceu suavemente, antes de olhar para a maravilhosa casa à sua frente. Era branca, completamente branca, com enormes janelas de vidro que ocupavam boa parte da estrutura da casa. Na frente havia um enorme espaço gramado, com um caminho de pedras que levaria até a porta da entrada e um pouco mais ao canto havia um outro caminho que levaria até o portão da garagem.

Não ficou muito tempo observando a arquitetura do local, pois logo foi puxada por Edward que a levou para dentro do local. Entraram em um hall bem decorado e ele logo foi a levando pelas escadas, até que atingissem um corredor gigante e cheio de portas.

- Ali fica o escritório, com uma pequena biblioteca – ele disse apontando para uma das portas. – Aqui o banheiro social, um quarto de hóspedes, no final do corredor fica o quarto dos meus pais e aqui fica o meu quarto.

Edward então abriu a porta, revelando um típico quarto de um adolescente americano. Havia alguns poucos pôsteres nas paredes de bandas antigas, uma cama de casal – na qual Bella supôs que só estava arrumada pelo fato de Edward não habitar mais aquele quarto diariamente – forrada por um edredom azul marinho. No canto esquerdo havia uma mesinha com alguns objetos aleatórios, alguns papéis e um computador – havia também uma cadeira, é claro. Um pouco mais ao canto havia um pufe preto, e Bella sentiu vontade de roubá-lo para si e levá-lo até San Francisco. Do outro lado havia uma porta de correr que ficava o armário de Edward e, ao lado da mesma, outra porta que levaria a um pequeno banheiro. A janela estava aberta, o que fazia com que o quarto estivesse ventilado e bem iluminado. Bella soltou uma risadinha, porque aquele era exatamente o quarto que ela imaginou que Edward teria.

- Não vou dizer que estou surpresa, chato. Esse quarto é exatamente como eu imaginava que seria – disse o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Hmmm… então você ficava imaginando meu quarto, é? E você continua a me chamar de chato, talvez eu devesse voltar aos velhos hábitos, assim você teria motivos reais para me chamar assim…

- Nem comece, ok? A propósito, eu dormirei aqui com você ou no quarto da frente?

Edward riu, achando absurda a pergunta da namorada; é claro que ela dormiria com ele. Não havia qualquer possibilidade de que ele a deixasse dormir em uma cama na qual ele não estivesse ao lado dela para abraçá-la, beijá-la e tocá-la sempre que tivessem vontade. Era verdade que calor e contato físico não eram duas coisas que combinavam em uma mesma sentença, mas isso não era problema. Edward não se importaria em deixar o ar condicionado vinte e quatro horas ligado se isso significasse que ele e Isabella poderiam ficar grudadinhos o dia todo. Afinal, eles faziam a mesma coisa todas as noites em San Francisco.

- Você é tão bobinha… É claro que ficaremos aqui. Por algum segundo você achou que poderia se livrar de mim nesse final de semana?

- Eu tinha uma vaga esperança – zombou, ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar beijá-lo.

- Como se você conseguisse ficar longe de mim – zombou de volta, inclinando o pescoço de forma que Isabella não conseguisse capturar seus lábios.

- Oh, cale a boca – ralhou. – Pare de manha e me deixe beijá-lo logo, sim?

Ele riu, arqueando a sobrancelha em um tom desafiador para Isabella, mas logo maneou a cabeça, inclinando a mesma para baixo e capturando os lábios macios de Bella, dando a ela finalmente o que tanto desejava desde que chegaram a Los Angeles.

N/A: Oi, oi, oi, gente! Como estão? Como foi o Natal e Ano Novo de vocês? Eu sei que eu postaria antes mas não pude por dois motivos: primeiro é que fiz uma cirurgia e segundo meus irmãos que moram fora vieram passar os feriados de final de ano comigo e como eu não os vejo sempre, tive que dar atenção total a eles. Anyways… o que acharam desse capítulo, uh? Alguém mais tinha reparado que eles nunca tinham de fato dito as três palavras antes? Eu mesma às vezes esquecia só pelo fato de eles mostrarem tanto isso sem precisar falar e rearfirmar tal amor a cada dois minutos. De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado e que o início de 2013 esteja sendo maravilhoso. Não deixe de comentar me dizendo tudo o que achou de mais um capítulo com esses safaduxos que semana que vem eu posto mais, ok? Senti falta das reviews de vocês aqui no FF! Beijinhos

N/B: Quem tem vontade de matar menina Brenda por ter parado exatamente aí, sem nos deixar saber quais são os planos para o dia dos namorados e os presentes que ganharão (além, é claro, de nos privar de ver menina Bella conhecendo os papais Cullen, tsc tsc)? Hmpf. Mas que esse capítulo foi amor e fofo, não posso negar. Por favor, não sei lidar com o Edward chamando a Bella de formiguinha, é amor demais, meu deus 3. E esses dois, tão tão confortáveis perto um do outro, falando que se amam e tudo o mais? Não sei lidar, nhac.

Espero que tenham gostado também! Deixem reviews, morram de amores e até o próximo capítulo!

Deh. xx


	10. Capítulo 9 - My Valentine

Capítulo Nove – My Valentine

_Bairro Bel Air, Fevereiro de 2011. Los Angeles, C__A._

Ainda na cidade dos anjos, porém algumas horas mais tarde, Bella e Edward se encontravam na casa dos pais do segundo. Agora eles estavam na sala de televisão, onde Bella estava sentada na ponta do sofá e Edward sentado ao lado dela, enquanto ambos assistiam a um programa de televisão qualquer à espera dos pais dele. Cansado e entediado, Edward pegou as pernas da namorada, fazendo com que elas ficassem sobre as suas, e Isabella ficasse de lado no sofá.

- Edward! – ralhou, ajeitando-se melhor.

- O que foi? Gosto quando suas pernas ficam atravessadas por cima das minhas. Ainda mais quando você está usando shorts.

Sim. Eles haviam tomado um banho rápido devido ao calor escaldante de Los Angeles, e Isabella, mesmo que relutando por alguns minutos, acabou colocando shorts no lugar de calças. Pelo menos eles não eram tão curtos ao ponto de serem indecentes para o primeiro encontro com os sogros, porém, a forma como Edward brincava de passar os dedos pela perna nua dela seria motivo de um momento muito constrangedor caso os pais de Edward resolvessem chegar ali.

- Seus pais podem chegar a qualquer momento – pontuou.

- E daí? Não é como se tivéssemos trezes anos e estivéssemos nos aproveitando do fato de a casa estar vazia. Ok, talvez um pouco da segunda parte… - riu, aproximando-se de Isabella e a beijando profundamente.

As mãos dele começaram a passar lentamente pelas coxas nuas, até que ele chegasse ao cós da blusa, a qual ficou brincando por um momento, sabendo que se colocasse as mãos dentro da mesma e encontrasse barriga lisinha da sua namorada ali, não seria capaz de manter seu autocontrole intacto – não que ele já não tivesse uma dificuldade natural para manter as mãos longe de sua formiguinha. Bella, por sua vez, ria por entre o beijo enquanto suas mãos brincavam com os fios do cabelo de Edward. Naquele momento o fato de que os pais deles poderiam chegar a qualquer momento fora completamente esquecido e ela se viu inclinando em direção a ele, que pretendia colocá-la em seu colo, até que o barulho da porta principal se abrindo fez com que ambos parassem imediatamente. Bella rapidamente afastou as pernas do colo de Edward, mas não rápido o suficiente para que a belíssima mulher que acabara de entrar na sala pudesse ver.

Bella a reconheceu de imediato; pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos acobreados e longos, olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas, rosto elegante, porém amável e um corpo que daria inveja a muitas mulheres da sua idade. Mesmo que não fosse namorada de Edward e não tivesse visto fotos da mulher antes, Bella sabia que aquela era Esme, a mãe dele. Imediatamente se pôs de pé, lançando um sorriso tímido para a mãe do seu namorado. Este apenas sorriu quadrado por ter sido flagrado em um quase amasso com sua namorada no sofá da sala e foi até onde sua mãe estava parada, abraçando-a apertado e lhe dando um beijo no rosto, antes de se virar para Isabella e a chamar com um olhar.

- Mãe, quero que conheça Isabella – minha namorada. Bella, essa é minha mãe – ele disse apresentando as duas.

- Isabella, claro! É um prazer finalmente poder conhecer você, minha querida. Escutei muito sobre você no Natal passado – riu, abraçando a morena. – Uma pena você não ter ido, aliás.

- É um prazer conhecê-la também, Sra. Cullen – respondeu quando se separaram. – Também já escutei muito sobre a senhora. A propósito, bela casa!

- Oh, quão adorável você é? – Esme riu, lançando um olhar aprovador para o filho. – Não precisa me chamar de senhora, meu bem. Isso faz com que eu me sinta pelo menos dez anos mais velha do que eu já sou. Chame-me apenas de Esme.

- Tudo bem então, Esme. E peço que me chame de Bella também.

- Vocês já comeram? Posso preparar algo para vocês num instante, só preciso tomar um banho rápido antes.

Ambos assentiram e Esme subiu as escadas da casa, um enorme sorriso satisfeito estava brincando em seus lábios. Estava feliz por seu filho finalmente ter se ajeitado com alguém que o fizesse tão bem como Bella aparentava fazer.

No andar de baixo, o casal sorria feliz por terem passado por mais um pequeno obstáculo – não que Edward pensasse que sua mãe não fosse aprovar Bella ou algo do tipo, mas ela estava bastante receosa sobre como sua sogra aceitaria o namoro de seu filho único. Mães tinham tendência a serem ciumentas quando se tratavam de seus rapazes, ainda mais quando eram tão especiais quanto Edward era.

**~x~**

Edward estava jogado no sofá da sala assistindo a algum seriado de comédia nerd, enquanto Isabella e Esme pareciam entretidas demais em uma conversa no outro sofá. Elas falavam sobre Edward, é claro. Esme estava divinamente feliz por saber das mudanças que estavam ocorrendo na vida de seu filho único, orgulhosa por ele estar se ajeitando profissionalmente. Ainda tinha alguns passos para dar, Esme sabia disso – Edward também sabia –, mas o avanço que tivera desde que conhecera Bella havia sido surpreendedor. Ele havia se empenhado mais na faculdade, havia arrumado um emprego, aprendendo a controlar melhor seus compromissos e não deixar os amigos na mão. Havia descoberto uma nova paixão – além de Bella, é claro – pela culinária, que Esme ficou surpresa ao descobrir. Nunca imaginaria seu filho em uma cozinha, a não ser que fosse para preparar algo instantâneo como aqueles macarrões japoneses de copinho ou lasanha de microondas. Ainda precisava comprar um carro e mudar daquele apartamento. Bella não sabia como ela agüentou viver naquele espaço tão quente por tanto tempo assim. Estando com ele há poucos meses, ela praticamente morria de calor quando passava os dias ali, ficando quase seminua o tempo todo – algo que Edward parecia apreciar bastante.

- Estou falando sério! – Bella riu para a sogra que mais parecia ser sua nova melhor amiga. – Edward sabe fazer biscoitos caseiros incríveis! Sem falar nas tortas… e, oh meu Deus, Esme! Ele precisa fazer para você aquele espaguete ao molho de camarão que ele fez outro dia para mim. Eu poderia comer aquilo o resto da minha vida sem reclamar…

A mulher riu para a nora, achando fofo demais a forma como ela falava. Podia ver o brilho crescer em seu olhar a cada vez que ela pronunciava o nome de Edward e aquilo era lindo demais.

- Espero que ele faça um pouco disso para nós este final de semana então – disse sorrindo para Isabella.

- Não caia tanto na conversa de Bella, mãe. Ela é uma viciada em comida e comeria até a comida de Emmett e depois espalharia para todos que comeu uma das sete maravilhas do mundo culinário.

- Deixe de ser exagerado, chato – murmurou fazendo um bico adorável e desviando o olhar de Edward. – Você se subestima demais, sabia? Sua comida é uma delícia. As pessoas naquele restaurante que você trabalha deviam dar mais créditos a isso…

- Eles sequer sabem que eu cozinho, formiguinha.

Formiguinha. Esme sorriu ainda mais diante daquilo. Seu filho e sua nora eram simplesmente o casal mais adorável do mundo. A forma como eles se falavam e se tocavam… era tão linda. Recordava-se de quando conheceu seu marido, Carlisle, era como se ela estivesse revendo sua história de amor exatamente ali.

- Bom, enquanto Carlisle não chega vou começar a preparar o jantar. Sinta-se à vontade, minha querida.

- Não quer ajuda? – ofereceu, mesmo que não soubesse cozinhar muito bem. Estava apenas tentando ser educada. Edward gargalhou, ganhando um olhar feio de Bella.

- Está tudo bem. Apenas descanse, chamarei vocês quando estiver pronto.

Bella assentiu, e nem dez segundos após Esme deixar o cômodo, Edward já estava no sofá com ela, tentando beijá-la como se não a visse há pelo menos um mês. A morena riu, afastando-se do namorado o recriminando por querer outra sessão de amassos com sua mãe em casa.

- Qual é, Bella… ela está fazendo o jantar, não voltará aqui até que ele esteja pronto. E meu pai só chegará uns dez minutos antes de jantar.

- Você está parecendo um adolescente cheio de hormônios – zombou, dando um beijinho no nariz dele.

- Um adolescente cheio de hormônios, porém com uma namorada super quente – corrigiu-a.

Bella gargalhou alto, dando um murro de leve em Edward que fez um bico fofo para a namorada que estava prestes a se deixar levar pelo charme, quando a porta da frente abriu, e um homem alto e de cabelos loiros entrou na sala. Bella sentiu as pernas bambas, tendo uma visão de um Edward mais velho a alguns poucos metros de si. Aquele era Carlisle Cullen, ombros largos, postura ereta, rosto com traços finos, pele clara, olhos incrivelmente verdes, e cabelo loiro escuro e um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- Pai! – Edward disse, virando-se para o homem e indo até ele para um abraço rápido.

- Edward, meu filho. Como foi a viagem? – indagou e Edward deu uma resposta rápida. – Presumo que esta seja a nossa convidada especial?

- Oh, sim. Bella, vem aqui – chamou. – Este é Carlisle Cullen, meu pai. Pai, está é Bella Swan.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Bella – ele disse dando um beijo na mão da nora.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Sr. Cullen – respondeu sorrindo abertamente.

- Chame-me apenas de Carlisle, querida.

Bella sorriu novamente para o homem e Edward lançou-lhe um olhar curioso pelo fato de que a mesma não havia parado de sorrir desde que fora apresentada ao seu pai.

- Pelo cheiro que vem da cozinha, suponho que sua mãe já está em casa, certo? – perguntou e Edward assentiu. – Bom, vou tomar um banho rápido e desço em seguida.

Assentiram, e Bella deixou um suspiro escapar quando Carlisle virou-se em direção às escadas e Edward bufou, encarando-a seriamente. Não acreditava que ela também havia caído no charme de seu pai.

- O que foi? – Bella indagou suavemente, aproximando-se dele e afagando sua bochecha.

- Já não bastava Alice e Rosalie serem completamente caídas pelo meu pai, agora você também não resistiu…

- Deixe de ser bobo. Enquanto eu olhava pra ele só conseguia ver como você ficaria gostoso no futuro.

- Bella, você está chamando meu pai de gostoso?

- Edward! – grunhiu corando. – Não estou chamando seu pai de gostoso… eu estava falando sobre como ver seu pai me deu uma boa noção do que esperar sobre sua aparência daqui alguns anos.

- É claro que eu vou ter que parar de acompanhar seu ritmo na hora de comer, ou então daqui uns 20 anos estarei mais gordo do que nunca. Não poderemos comer tanto assim para sempre, você sabe, não é? Ou talvez devêssemos começar a fazer academia…

Bella sorriu radiante ao ouvi-lo mencionar algo sobre o futuro de ambos. Ela tinha certeza sobre o seu sentimento por Edward e tinha certeza também sobre como ele se sentia, mas ainda assim era bom ouvir em voz alta que ela não era a única a pensar e desejar sobre um futuro juntos. Ela balançou a cabeça, ficando na ponta dos pés, e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de dele.

**~x~**

Bella espreguiçou lentamente, sentindo o corpo de Edward a abraçando e sorriu, virando-se de frente para ele entre o abraço e vendo que ele ainda adormecia. Ela adorava acordar ao lado de seu namorado e havia sentido falta de tal coisa. Mordeu os lábios, decidindo se o acordava ou não, e, após ponderar por alguns minutos, começou a dar alguns beijinhos no pescoço dele, que instantaneamente sentiu um arrepio conhecido percorrer seu corpo. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, e sorriu vendo uma Bella com o cabelo completamente bagunçado e uma carinha de sono fofa o encarando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia – ele murmurou, inclinando-se e dando um selinho nela. – Pronta para terminarmos nosso final de semana?

- Hmmm… bom dia – murmurou de volta sob os lábios dele. – Onde você pretende me levar hoje, uh?

No dia anterior haviam conhecido Los Angeles por cima, Edward a levou nos principais pontos turísticos da cidade, como na calçada da fama, letreiro de Hollywood, praias… Ela não faia ideia de qual seria o destino da vez.

- Disney. Podemos passar o dia lá e depois vamos assistir a um filme, o que acha?

- Perfeito! – disse, já se levantando.

Edward grunhiu, vendo a pele branquinha da barriga dela aparecer quando a mesma espreguiçou, levantando os braços de forma que a camisa dele que ela usasse subisse. Tudo o que queria era tocar cada pedaço ali, mas Bella resolvera o provocar, dizendo que não fariam sexo ali na casa dos pais dele.

- O que tá olhando, hein? Vem, se você for bonzinho eu te deixo tomar banho comigo.

Ela gargalhou e correu para o banheiro, sendo seguida por Edward. Tomaram um banho demorado, já que Edward insistia em beijar Bella a todo o momento e passar as mãos pelo corpo dela. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, uma vez que a morena havia feito o mesmo. Inclusive tendo caído de joelhos na frente do namorado e o tomado ali mesmo, enquanto a água batia no topo de sua cabeça. Edward grunhia, tendo que se segurar para não gemer alto demais, ou xingar algum palavrão, de forma que seus pais corressem o risco de escutar. Bella deixou o chuveiro primeiro que ele, enrolando-se em uma toalha e se secando imediatamente. Colocou um conjunto de lingerie clarinho com alguns detalhes de oncinha e voltou para o banheiro, escovando os dentes rapidamente, para então começar a secar os cabelos completamente molhados.

Quando estava acabando de secá-los, Edward desligou o chuveiro e sorriu diante da imagem da namorada parada na frente do espelho que havia ali e secando os cabelos. Andou até ela, depositando um beijo rápido no pescoço da mesma e recebendo um xingamento por tê-la molhado um pouco com o ato. Mas ele não ligou. Começou a escovar os dentes também, para deixar o banheiro em seguida e vestir uma bermuda bonina e uma camisa de malha preta lisa. Calçou um par surrado de vans preto, secou o cabelo de qualquer jeito com a toalha, passou um pouco de perfume e voltou para o banheiro apenas para avisar Bella que estava descendo para fazer café da manhã para eles enquanto ela terminava de se arrumar.

Desceu as escadas da casa rapidamente, encontrando sua mãe já na cozinha, e a cumprimentou rapidamente com um beijo no rosto.

- Onde está Bella? – indagou para o filho, enquanto terminava de tomar seu café da manhã.

- Está se arrumando. Vou levá-la a Disney hoje – respondeu, pegando o pão de forma no congelador para começar a preparar _french toast_.

- Imaginei que fariam algo hoje à tarde – sorriu para o filho, colocando o copo e o prato no lava louça. – Seu pai deixou o carro para você usar, se quiser.

- Como ele foi para o hospital?

- Eu o levei mais cedo. De qualquer forma, eu também já estou indo. Marquei com a mãe de Alice para irmos à casa dos Hale.

- Oh! Diga a elas que eu mandei um oi e que estou de olho em Rosalie e Alice por elas – brincou.

Despediu-se da mãe segundos depois e voltou sua atenção para o café da manhã que preparava. Jogou as _french toasts _na frigideira rapidamente e quando as mesmas estavam prontas, colocou-as em um prato para então fazer os ovos mexidos. Ficou na dúvida se também fritava algumas tiras de bacon, mas acabou optando por ficar apenas com aquilo. Colocou tudo na mesa e então pegou uma jarra de suco na geladeira, colocando-a também na mesa e virando-se para o armário, onde pegou dois copos.

- Hmmm… sinto cheiro de ovos mexidos – escutou Bella dizer.

Virou-se automaticamente para a direção da voz e sorriu ao ver sua namorada completamente arrumada, usando shorts jeans um pouco mais altos, uma blusa verde clarinha meio transparente, com alguns botões abertos para mostrar o cordão que ela nunca tirava. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque firme no topo da cabeça e ela havia colocado os óculos ali também. Caminhou até onde ela estava, enlaçando-a pela cintura e depositando um beijo casto nos lábios cobertos pelo batom claro.

- Você está linda – murmurou para ela.

Sentaram-se e começaram a degustar do café da manhã preparado por Edward. Bella nunca se cansaria de comer o que ele preparava para ela. Edward tinha um sério dom para cozinhar, ela não se cansava de dizer isso para ele também. Se a carreira como jornalista não desse certo, com toda certeza ele teria um lugar na área da culinária o esperando.

Quando terminaram de comer, colocaram as vasilhas sujas no lava louças e saíram de casa, indo até o carro prata do pai de Edward. O mesmo seguiu em direção ao sul de Los Angeles, onde o parque ficava e Bella foi cantarolando músicas aleatórias pelo caminho, fazendo com que ele risse e a acompanhasse.

Chegaram ao parque, onde foram direto para alguns brinquedos. Tiraram fotos, se beijaram em muitas delas, assistiram a algumas apresentações. Comeram. Quando se sentiam cansados ficavam apenas deitados na grama, curtindo um ao outro. Estava sendo uma véspera de dia dos namorados divertida. Já estava começando a chegar o final da tarde e eles logo iriam para o próximo destino.

- Pronta para irmos até a praia? – indagou, roubando um beijinho dela que mais parecia uma criança naquele local mágico.

Bella fez um bico de quem não queria ir embora nunca dali, mas sorriu, aceitando a mão do namorado e indo com ele até onde haviam estacionado o carro. Seguiram por quase dezenove minutos de carro até que chegassem a Long Beach, onde Bella pareceu animada para conhecer, saltando do carro e indo correndo até a um píer, onde tirava fotos da paisagem.

Edward riu, vendo uma barraquinha conhecida de sorvete diante deles e pediu que Bella o esperasse ali no píer, enquanto ele correu sorrateiramente até a mesma, pedindo um de creme e morango. O sorveteiro sorriu simpático, e com habilidade começou a despejar o sorvete misto e expresso na casquinha que parecia frágil demais para suportar a quantidade de sorvete posta ali. Pagou o sorvete e voltou até a namorada, que o olhou chocada.

- Oh meu Deus, Edward! – disse boquiaberta para o namorado, ainda sem desgrudar os olhos do que ele tinha em mãos. – Olha só o tamanho desse sorvete!

- Supus que você iria gostar – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Obrigada. Mas e você, não vai querer tomar soverte não? Eu espero enquanto você comprar um para você – Bella disse provocando.

- Olha só quem está se tornando uma formiguinha chata e gulosa demais, uh?

Bella gargalhou, e em seguida aproximou-se de Edward, dividindo o sorvete com ele de uma maneira mais divertida. E ele aceitou de bom grado, enquanto Bella dava-lhe um beijo completamente melado de sorvete ali mesmo. Por que não?

Ficaram mais alguns minutos ali no píer, onde tiraram algumas fotos, se beijaram, ficaram abraçadinhos vendo o sol se por diante deles, até Edward preguiçosamente se levantar e oferecer o braço pra Isabella, dizendo que era hora do filme.

- Em qual cinema nós vamos? – ela indagou animada, entrando no carro.

- Não é bem um cinema – ele riu. – Mas acho que você vai gostar. Faz tempo que não vou lá, mas se estiver igual era antes, você vai adorar!

Depois de mais uns trinta minutos dirigindo pelas ruas já escuras de Los Angeles, Edward finalmente parou no que parecia ser um cemitério. Bella ofegou animada, não acreditando que ele a estava levando no Hollywood Forever Cemitery para uma sessão de filmes clássicos.

- Não acredito que estamos mesmo aqui! – disse animada, saindo do carro e aceitando a mão de Edward.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito por ter acertado na escolha. Não era comum que o cemitério de Hollywood estivesse aberto para sessões de filmes nesta época do ano, mas aquela era uma sessão especial que antecedia o dia dos namorados e iria reprisar o clássico de mesmo nome. Andaram animados entre as pessoas que estavam ali e se sentaram juntinhos na grama, esperando o filme começar.

**~x~**

- Hoje foi perfeito! – Bella cantarolou quando voltavam para a casa de Edward naquela noite. – Melhor véspera de dia dos namorados do mundo!

Ele sorriu, pegando a mão dela rapidamente enquanto havia parado em um semáforo e deu um beijo ali, voltando a dirigir em seguida. Depois de alguns minutos estavam estacionando de volta na frente da casa dos pais de Edward novamente. Desceram do carro, entrando na casa em seguida e não estranharam ao não ver nem Esme nem Carlisle ali. Edward sabia que provavelmente os pais haviam saído para jantar a dois ou algo assim, e depois teriam alguma comemoração particular – não que ele quisesse pensar muito nesta última parte.

Subiram as escadas correndo e Bella olhou no relógio para se certificar que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para dar meia noite e sorriu, dizendo a Edward que trocaria de roupa rapidamente. O mesmo estranhou quando ela se trancou no banheiro, mas não disse nada. Ele trancou a porta do quarto, indo até sua pequena mala e tirando o presente de Bella dali.

Alguns minutos depois, a mesma saiu do banheiro usando um pijama longo demais para o gosto de Edward e caminhou até o mesmo, dando um selinho em seus lábios.

- Quero te dar o meu presente – ele disse sorrindo, vendo que já se passava da meia noite.

Pegou a grande caixa embrulhada juntamente com a sacolinha e a entregou. Bella sorriu animada, pegando o que havia dentro da sacolinha e riu, vendo que era uma caixa de macarons de pistache. Deu um beijinho de agradecimento em Edward e abriu o pacote maior, soltando um _awn_ quando viu que era uma formiguinha de pelúcia. Jogou-se em cima do namorado e o beijou por todo o rosto, antes de parar nos lábios dele e murmurar um "obrigada", seguido de um "eu te amo".

- Agora é a minha vez! – disse animada após finalizar o beijo.

Pegou os dois embrulhos que possuía e entregou-os a Edward, mordendo o lábio de forma ansiosa. Ele sorriu, abrindo o primeiro e vendo que se tratava de uma espátula de aço inox que ele havia comentado com Bella certa vez. Pegou então o segundo presente e gargalhou ao ver um avental de cozinha masculino preto.

- Você pode comer o que eu cozinho, mas só minha namorada pode provar minha salsicha? – indagou rindo, enquanto lia o que estava escrito na estampa.

- Estou falando alguma mentira? – indagou de volta, ajoelhando-se na cama e o encarando séria. – Só _eu_ posso provar as outras coisas deliciosas que você faz fora da cozinha.

- Hmm… eu gosto desta ideia.

- Acho bom você gostar mesmo – disse, descendo da cama e retirando os presentes da mesma.

Edward olhou com um olhar questionador, mas ela nada disse. Apenas sorriu, tirando a enorme camisola que usava, fazendo com que Edward ofegasse, vendo-a somente com um lingerie de renda preto, dando um contraste incrível na pele incrivelmente branca que Bella possuía. Ela sorriu – desta vez satisfeita – e caminhou até onde ele estava, beijando-o o profundamente e o empurrando contra o colchão, ficando por cima do corpo dele.

- Feliz dia dos namorados – disse baixinho.

- Hmm… Feliz dia dos namorados, minha linda – disse de volta sob os lábios dela.

Começou a retirar a camisa de Edward, suspirando ao poder passar suas unhas curtas por aquele abdômen e mordeu os lábios, antes de descer as mãos até a barra da bermuda dele e abrir o botão, retirando-a. Edward os virou na cama, ficando por cima dela e sorriu ao ver os cabelos completamente bagunçados espalhados pelo travesseiro. Ao que tudo indicava, a regra de não fazerem sexo na casa dos pais dele seria quebrada naquela noite. Não que o mesmo estivesse se importando com isso, enquanto desabotoava descia os lábios pelo pescoço de Bella e o sutiã dela…

-x-

**N/A: OI, oi! Olha quem voltou pra vocês cheia de amor e fofura 33 Adorei escrever esse capítulo, acho que foi um dos meus favoritos. Mostrou um pouco mais da ~vida real~ dos dois, como eles vêm amadurecendo sem ao menos notar tal coisa… A Bella morrendo de amores pelo Carlisle e tal. Hahaha. Convenhamos, quem não morreria? Anyways, espero que tenham gostado desse pedacinho do dia dos namorados dos dois e pra quem ficou curioso sobre os presentes, mais tarde vou postar uma foto no group (www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com(barra)groups(barra)309005349166490). O próximo capítulo vai ter uma passadinha de tempo, nada muito grande, mas… Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e aguardo os reviews de vocês me dizendo o que acharam, uh? Beijinhos e nos vemos em breve. Ps: que tal a gente brincar de REVIEW = PREVIEW de novo, uh?**

**N/B: Preciso dizer que chorei de rir com o avental que a Bella deu para o Edward, antes de fazer qualquer comentário, desde que a Brenda me mostrou uma foto do mesmo. Por favor, fala se eles não são perfeitos juntos, hein? Um dando uma formiguinha de pelúcia e a outra dando um avental, nhac nhac 3 Incrível como já se conhecem e tudo o mais! Me apaixono a cada vez mais por essa formiguinha e esse cozinheiro, todos lindos eles 3 E sofri com o Edward perguntando se ela tava chamando o pai de gostoso, pfvrrrrrrr hahahahahaha.**

**Agora, deixem reviews, ok?**

**E até o próximo!**

**Deh xx.**


	11. Capítulo 10 - My Change

**Não deixem de passar na minha o/s nova: **www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8958942/1/Love-Way** e nas outras fanfics do meu perfil! :)**

**Capítulo Dez – My Change**

_Downtown San Francisco, Junho de 2011. San Francisco, C__A._

Os meses basicamente começaram a voar desde o maravilhoso final de semana que Bella e Edward tiveram na casa dos pais do mesmo, onde passaram o dia dos namorados juntinhos, e trocaram presentes tão fofos e safados quanto eles. Já estavam finalizando o sexto mês do ano de 2011, o que fazia com que Isabella estivesse na vida de Edward e seus amigos há quase um ano. E bem, muita coisa havia acontecido desde então. Os meses que se passaram depois do dia dos namorados vieram cheios de surpresas para o casal vinte da _Universidade Estadual de San Francisco_. Bella, por exemplo, estava indo melhor do que nunca na faculdade, alcançando notas altíssimas e ultrapassando todos os alunos de sua sala. Havia largado o emprego na loja de jogos, não por subestimar tal, mas sim por estar estagiando no jornal da própria faculdade. Era fantástico! Já Edward… bem… ele não estava indo tão bem assim na faculdade, tirava notas na média e não fazia muito esforço para ir além, por mais que ele soubesse que conseguiria ser tão bom em jornalismo quanto Bella – caso ele quisesse. Mas é aí que morava o problema: ele não queria. Em contrapartida, ele estava indo a mil maravilhas em seu emprego no restaurante. Agora ele não era simplesmente um lavador de pratos.. Edward agora ajudava na cozinha! Claro que ele devia tudo isso a Bella e sua boca grande.

Foi em alguma semana do mês de abril, ou talvez fosse março, e Isabella havia decidido fazer uma visita para Edward no restaurante e acabou esbarrando no chefe do namorado. Claro que ele não fazia a mínima ideia de que ela estava lá, pois estava ocupado demais lavando dezenas de pratos deixados pelos clientes. Então, quando veio à parte onde ficavam as mesas do restaurante para recolher os possíveis pratos que teria ali, quase caiu para trás quando encontrou a sua namorada e seu chefe conversando. E o mais assustador: eles estavam rindo. Nunca, nunca mesmo, Edward havia visto seu chefe sorrir. Aro era apenas um velho gordo e mesquinho que se achava o rei do macarrão e da lasanha apenas por ser italiano. Mas ali estava ele, sentado junto de sua Isabella Formiguinha, rindo como se os dois fossem velhos amigos.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – Edward indagara casualmente, quando estava próximo da mesa.

- Oh! Oi, Edward – Isabella exclamara. – Veja, Aro, este é o meu namorado que te falei. Ele não é um lindo? Com toda certeza ele nasceu com um pé na cozinha Italiana. As massas que ele faz são as melhores do mundo! Tenho certeza que o dono deste lugar só tem a perder, deixando meu lindo namorado apenas como um lavador de pratos…

- Er… boa tarde, Sr. Volturi – Edward dissera quando sua namorada fechara a boca. Não podia acreditar que ela havia dito aquilo. Ainda mais para seu chefe.

- Edward, meu rapaz, não sabia que você cozinhava!

- Oh meu Deus! Então você é o chefe de Edward?

E então depois daquela pequena confusão e alguns pedidos de desculpas depois, Aro parecia estar interessado na culinária de Edward, então Bella tratou logo de intervir novamente – desta vez foi algo completamente intencional – e marcou um jantar no apartamento dela, pedindo a Aro que levasse sua mulher, Heidi, e dando a confirmação de que Edward cozinharia tudo. Para a surpresa de Edward, Aro havia aceitado, então na semana seguinte o mesmo estava na cozinha de Bella preparando um maravilhoso espaguete à carbonara, acompanhado de vinho tinto, e, como sobremesa, não precisou pensar muito quando preparou os cannolis. É claro que não havia maneira alguma de Aro não gostar da comida que ele prepararia, mas ainda assim ele se sentia incrivelmente nervoso. Porém, no final das contas o jantar foi um sucesso e Aro ficou realmente impressionado com o talento de Edward na cozinha, por mais difícil que fosse para ele assumir que um não-italiano cozinhasse sua comida natal tão bem assim. Não foi preciso mais do que uma semana para que Edward fosse promovido. Ainda não era o chefe do estabelecimento – estava cedo demais para isso –, entretanto Edward agora não gastava suas mãos em pratos imundos.

Quando recebera a notícia da promoção, preparou um jantar maravilhoso para Isabella, fazendo questão de usar o avental que ela lhe dera no dia dos namorados. O jantar acabou com os dois completamente nus, se embolando em cima da mesa, nus, e juntos de uma bagunça enorme de massas e molhos italianos. Não que eles estivessem realmente reclamando de algo. Então, semanas após sua promoção, Edward finalmente resolvera que era hora de dar um jeito em sua vida. Em um tarde de sábado, saiu com Isabella e juntos foram à procura de um carro para ele. Não era um carro novo, ou um carro de luxo – ainda não tinham condições para tal coisa –, mas não deixava de ser igualmente especial. Era um carro de segunda mão, prata, confortável, e que havia lhe custado pouco mais do que alguns mil dólares. Haviam ficado mais do que felizes com a escolha, então naquele dia saíram para comemorar com os amigos. Edward havia estacionado do lado de fora do _timmies_ e havia saído do carro para abrir a porta para sua linda namorada, que usava apenas um minúsculo shorts e havia provocado-o durante todo o caminho com as pernas no painel do carro.

- Edward! – Bella exclamara quando fora erguida pelos braços fortes de Edward naquela mesma rua e então ele a empurrara até a parede. – Estamos no meio da rua, seu louco. Alg...

Porém não conseguira finalizar o que dizia, já que o namorado da mesma a silenciara com um beijo sôfrego, sem se importar se estavam ou não em uma movimentada rua da cidade de San Francisco. Ele só se importava em beijar cada pedaço dos lábios maravilhosos que sua garota possuía. Deus, eles estavam tão apaixonados que chegava a ser patético. Mas, mais uma vez, eles não se importavam.

- Não tenho culpa, você quem me provocou – murmurara após soltar seus lábios e a colocar no chão novamente, e só então entraram no estabelecimento que os amigos o aguardavam.

As coisas começaram a ficar mais fáceis depois que Edward comprara o carro; ele e Bella não precisavam mais usar o ônibus com tanta freqüência, Edward e ela agora iam juntos para a faculdade e ele quase sempre a buscava no estágio. Se pudesse a buscaria todos os dias, mas agora Edward era uma pessoa responsável. Ele sabia que não era mais um adolescente bobo e que agora tinha horários a cumprir. Se fosse o antigo Edward, ele não se importaria em matar o trabalho – isso se ele tivesse um – para ir buscar sua garota no trabalho. Porém, se Edward ainda fosse o antigo Edward, ele não teria nada do que havia conquistado no último ano; não teria uma belíssima namorada ao seu lado, não teria um emprego bom e que amava, não teria se redimido com os amigos, não teria compromisso, não teria uma situação financeira mais aceitável agora, não teria um carro e não estaria finalmente se mudando daquele antigo lixo que ele costumava chamar de apartamento.

Sim. Edward finalmente estava saindo de lá. Na verdade, fora uma decisão que ele tomou em conjunto com Bella. Ambos teriam o contrato expirado naquele ano e como já praticamente viviam juntos de qualquer forma, haviam decidido que quando o contrato expirasse, iriam dividir as despesas e um apartamento. Então ele estava ficando no apartamento de Bella por uns dias, uma vez que o contrato dele havia expirado primeiro e ele não tinha a mínima intenção de renová-lo. O quarto de hóspedes do apartamento de Bella estava tomado por caixas onde estavam embaladas as coisas do seu chato favorito. Eles podiam continuar naquele mesmo apartamento, mas a ideia de começar algo literalmente juntos era muito boa. Eles haviam combinado de procurar algo antes do contrato de Bella expirar e, caso não achassem nada, eles renovariam o contrato de aluguel ali mesmo e passariam a morar juntos.

Entretanto, Edward não era o único que havia mudado nesse período de tempo. Bella também havia enfrentado mudanças. Além de ter abandonado o emprego na loja de jogos e agora estar estagiando como jornalista no jornal da escola, ela havia crescido muito em sua vida pessoal. Lembrava-se de quando havia se mudado para San Francisco e possuía uma espécie de lista onde estava tudo o que ela planejava conseguir ali; _apartamento, amigos, ser a melhor na faculdade, alguém para compartilhar a vida, um bom emprego no melhor jornal da cidade, para logo em seguida ser âncora no jornal do canal 4, casamento, filhos… _Ela havia sempre listado cada pequeno passo de sua vida e tudo o que ela sempre desejara. Porém, essa lista não existia mais. Bella simplesmente havia desistido de listar tudo. A vida não era assim. Então, no lugar de todas aquelas coisas listadas, Bella havia escrito apenas um enorme _viva sua vida e seja feliz_. E ela estava sendo.

O dia já havia amanhecido em San Francisco, e logo seria a hora de irem para a faculdade. Bella soltou um suspiro pesado e abriu os olhos com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto sentia os braços de Edward a envolverem pela cintura e ela escutava o ronco baixinho dele. Sentia a ereção matinal do mesmo pressionando suas costas e mordeu os lábios. _Mais tarde_, disse a se mesma em pensamento, _você precisa se levantar antes que ele acorde_. Deixou um muxoxo baixo sair de seus lábios e delicadamente saiu do abraço apertado de Edward, saindo da cama em seguida. Procurou por alguma roupa no chão e, encontrando apenas uma camisa de Edward jogada ali, pegou-a sem se importar em colocar uma calcinha ou algo do tipo, e saiu do quarto, caminhando pelo apartamento enquanto prendia os cabelos em um coque frouxo e ia até a cozinha.

- Vamos lá! – disse a se mesma.

Pegou os ingredientes necessários para fazer as panquecas de chocolate e começou a preparar a massa, enquanto já pegava uma frigideira e a colocava no fogão. Bateu a massa com a colher de pau e logo começou a derramar a mesma na frigideira. Não sabia se estava fazendo certo ou não, mas o cheiro estava delicioso. Abaixou o fogo e correu até geladeira, pegando os morangos e começou a lavá-los, correndo novamente para a frigideira e virando as panquecas que estavam ali. No começo fez um pouco de bagunça, derramando mais massa do que o necessário, desmanchando a panqueca na hora de virá-la… mas logo havia pegado a prática. Não estavam redondinhas como as que Edward fazia, mas sabia que ele amaria. Ou pelo menos ela esperava que sim. Colocou as que estavam prontas em um prato branco e, antes de fazer a próxima remessa, picou alguns morangos para decorar o prato.

Voltou para a frigideira e começou a virar mais massa ali, tentando fazer figuras com as panquecas. Conseguiu fazer o Mickey duas vezes e estava tentando fazer um coração, mas não estava dando muito certo. Fez um biquinho adorável e mordeu os lábios, bufando por sentir que seu cabelo havia se soltado. Fez uma nota mental de comprar gominhas de cabelo quando estivesse voltando da faculdade.

Edward chegou à porta da cozinha e sorriu, quando encontrou a razão de sua vida ser o que era parada em frente ao fogão, usando apenas uma camisa velha sua e com o cabelo solto caindo pelas costas. Ele estava enorme, batendo basicamente na cintura, e Edward adorava aquilo. Não agüentando mais ficar em silêncio enquanto via a cena fofa e engraçada à sua frente, de Isabella fazendo panquecas, soltou uma risada e aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a por trás e fazendo com que ela desse um pulinho.

- Edward! – ofegou.

- O que a senhorita faz aí, uh? Não acha que é injusto eu acordar sozinho naquela cama logo hoje? – indagou baixo no ouvido dela.

Bella mordeu os lábios e encostou a cabeça no peito de Edward, virando o coração deformado que havia feito.

- Estou fazendo seu café da manhã – respondeu fazendo uma careta. – Isso era pra ser uma panqueca de coração, mas não deu muito certo.

- Vem aqui – ele disse, puxando-a para si e a arrastando até o balcão da cozinha. – Fica sentadinha aí que eu cuido disso.

Ela fez uma careta feia para ele e estapeou o ombro do namorado, o empurrando de leve. De maneira alguma deixaria que ele se preocupasse com isso. Não hoje, pelo menos.

- Nada disso – bufou. – Hoje eu faço o café da manhã. O senhor deveria estar dormindo e não me atrapalhando aqui.

- Não tenho culpa – levantou as mãos em rendição. – A cama estava fria e vazia… na manhã do meu aniversário de vinte e um anos. Não esperava que eu ficasse lá, certo?

- Awn, pobrezinho – riu, afagando as bochechas dele. – Volte logo para aquela cama e fique lá até que eu termine aqui – inclinou-se e deu um beijinho nele. – A propósito, feliz aniversário.

**~x~**

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Bella finalmente acabou de preparar o café e montou tudo em uma bandeja de café na manhã. Haviam as panquecas, achocolatado, morangos picados, syrup e alguns donuts. Caminhou até o quarto e sorriu, encontrando um Edward completamente fofo e cochilando em cima da cama. Caminhou até a mesma, depositando a bandeja na ponta e foi até ele, abaixando-se no colchão e começando a dar beijinhos nas costas nuas dele, até chegar no rosto, onde ela começou a beijá-lo nos lábios. Riu quando foi puxada de uma vez para a cama e Edward a colocou em cima dele, beijando-a profundamente.

- Feliz aniversário – ela murmurou, dando uma mordida e uma sugada no lábio dele.

- Hmmm… agora sim é um aniversário feliz. Eu tenho minha garota deitada em cima de mim, com nada mais do que uma camisa minha, e ela ainda me trouxe café na cama.

- Espere até quando eu te entregar seu presente hoje à noite – murmurou, saindo de cima dele, para que ele pudesse se sentar, mas indo logo para o colo dele novamente.

- Acho que podemos deixar o café da manhã para depois e começarmos a abrir meus presentes – ele disse, começando a subir a blusa que Bella usava.

- Deixe de ser safado – acusou, fingindo estar ultrajada. – Você tem uma mente muito suja, sabia?

Edward fechou os olhos gemendo quando Bella, sem querer, esbarrou em um ponto especial de sua calça, e a mesma gargalhou, puxando a bandeja para perto deles e eles começaram a comer enquanto trocavam beijinhos. Na verdade, Bella estava praticamente dando comida na boca de Edward. Sempre partindo a panqueca e levando o garfo até a boca dele para depois dar um beijinho ali, falando que ele estava sujo de syrup.

- Então, minhas panquecas estão aprovadas? – indagou, quando acabaram de comer.

- Com certeza. Acho que vou até parar de acordar cedo e deixar esse trabalho pra você…

- Não – fez bico, embolando-se no corpo de Edward.

Começaram a se beijar e logo as mãos dele já estavam passeando por debaixo daquela blusa, encontrando a pele de Bella completamente lisinha e nua para ele. Mordeu os lábios dela e a abraçou com mais força, de forma que ela se apertasse mais a ele e pudesse sentir como ele precisava dela naquele momento.

- Hmm… precisamos ir para a faculdade – disse manhosa, mas sem fazer nenhum esforço para se mover.

- Por que meu aniversário tinha que cair numa segunda feira? – revirou os olhos. – Ainda temos tempo de um banho juntos, certo?

- Com certeza.

E assim foram.

**~x~**

O dia na faculdade estava sendo torturante e lento. Por mais que fossem entrar de férias naquela mesma semana, os testes finais estavam sendo puxados. Edward quase não teve tempo de ficar com Bella ou de sequer relaxar. Estava preso em uma prova maldita de editoração e sabia que não havia muito tempo até terminar a prova, o que tornava tudo muito difícil. Provavelmente ele falharia, assim como havia falhado na prova de sexta feira.

Bufou, pela milésima vez, e terminou de responder as questões, entregando a prova para o professor e saindo da sala. Pelo menos aquela era a última prova e agora só precisava esperar o resultado que sairia na quarta. _Até nunca mais, infeliz_. Foi o único pensamento de Edward quando o mesmo saíra da sala. Caminhou pelo campus enquanto digitava uma mensagem para Bella e sorriu quando a mesma disse que ele já podia ir para _casa_, pois ela estava apenas resolvendo umas coisinhas do estágio. Foi até o caro e dirigiu o mais rápido que podia até o prédio de Bella, estacionando em uma vaga na frente do mesmo antes de entrar e subir as escadas correndo.

Entrou no apartamento vazio e foi direto para o banheiro, onde pretendia tomar um bom banho. As provas estavam o matando – e matando seus amigos também. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água caísse e começou a se ensaboar rapidamente. Quando terminou, enrolou-se em uma toalha e saiu do banheiro, quase caindo quando viu Bella em cima da cama o esperando.

- Olá, me disseram que é seu aniversário hoje – disse brincando, chamando-o com o indicador. – Vim entregar seu presente.

- Hmmm… acho que eu posso gostar do presente.

Bella riu e apontou para uma caixinha que estava embrulhada tão perfeitamente que ele ficou imaginando quanto tempo ela teria levado para embrulhar aquilo. De qualquer forma, ele foi até a cama onde deu um selinho nos lábios de Bella e pegou a caixa, abrindo-a e revelando um iPad. Pegou-o e ligou, surpreendendo-se quando viu que a foto que aparecia quando o mesmo estava travado, era uma foto dele e de Bella quando foram para a Disney no dia dos namorados.

- Bom, eu meio que já o abri – confessou. – Mas apenas para instalar alguns aplicativos legais, colocar algumas músicas que combinam com a gente. Agora você tem _ebooks _de livros de culinária de todo o mundo na versão americana, aplicativos com informações sobre o mundo da culinária, sobre vinhos, cerveja… E claro, também instalei o novo _Angry Birds_ aí.

Edward deslizou a setinha para desbloquear o iPad e sorriu quando uma foto de Bella usando apenas uma camisa sua apareceu na tela ao fundo. Havia adorado o presente e ficou surpreso pela forma que ela se preocupou em colocar tudo sobre culinária ali. Será que sua paixão pela culinária era tão visível assim? Deixou o iPad na caixinha novamente e puxou Bella para um abraço apertado, beijando-a em seguida.

- A gente tem que se arrumar – murmurou entre o beijo. – Mesmo tendo combinado que iríamos comemorar seu aniversário na sexta, o pessoal quer ir naquela pizzaria nova hoje só para não passarmos em branco. Mas a comemoração real continua na sexta.

- Mas…

- Nada de fazer manha – riu. – Como você não tem mais prova essa semana e nem eu, podemos curtir o resto da noite. Quem sabe eu não te entrego o segundo presente?

- Bella… – gemeu.

**~x~**

O resto da semana se passou de forma completamente corrida. Bella e Edward haviam achado um apartamento bom e que ficava pertinho do centro de San Francisco. Na verdade ainda era perto da região do antigo apartamento de Bella. Eles acertaram o novo contrato depois de darem uma segunda olhada no local, que era bem melhor que os outros; era espaçoso, tinha uma sala grande o suficiente para eles, havia um espaço entre a sala de televisão e a cozinha, que seria a sala de jantar, havia dois banheiros – sendo um deles uma suíte –, um quarto enorme de casal, uma pequena lavanderia e além do mais, uma varanda que tinha uma vista linda. O aluguel ficava perfeitamente dentro do novo orçamento dos dois e logo estavam se mudando. Os amigos os ajudaram no que podiam, levaram a maioria dos móveis do apartamento de Bella – descartando quase todos os de Edward, uma vez que estavam velhos –, tendo que comprar apenas um sofá novo e maior, assim como uma nova televisão e claro, um fogão mais eficiente. Organizaram tudo durante o restinho da semana e já na sexta feira, Bella acabava de colocar suas roupas no armário, quando Edward entrou no quarto.

- Televisão e internet instaladas – avisou sorrindo orgulhoso.

- Amém – riu. – Não agüentava mais roubar sua internet móbile ou ter que ir a Starbucks pegar wifi de graça... O pessoal já deve tá chegando, né? Acho melhor ir tomar um banho.

- Vai lá, eu vou terminar de fazer os molhos para comer com os tacos que você comprou.

Bella sorriu, indo até o chuveiro e o ligou. Sua vida havia mudado bastante desde que começara o relacionamento com Edward e ela agradecia por isso. Era engraçado pensar que ambos agora viviam praticamente uma vida de casados juntos. Morando no mesmo apartamento, dividindo despesas, conversando sobre o futuro, dormindo e acordando agarradinhos todos os dias…

Tomou um banho rápido, e quando saiu se vestiu na mesma rapidez. Pode ouvir vozes da sala e riu, encontrando Emmett e Rosalie abraçando o namorado e entregando algo que Bella supôs ser os presentes, uma vez que o casal havia se recusado a entregar o mesmo quando estiveram na pizzaria na segunda.

- Boa noite – disse, indo abraçar Rose e Emmett.

- Boa noite, Bella – Rose sorriu. – O apartamento de vocês está lindo.

- Tudo porque você e Alice me ajudaram a decorar, eu seria um fracasso fazendo isso sozinha – assumiu.

- Não foi nada. Afinal, como amiga _e_ vizinha, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. E por falar em Alice, ela deve chegar logo. Estava apenas esperando Jasper…

Bella sorriu, assentindo. Sim, agora ela e Edward moravam no mesmo prédio que a loira e Emmett. Os dois estavam morando juntos desde o final do ano passado, quando resolveram que estavam namorando juntos havia tempo demais para estarem em casas separadas.

- Cara, eu trouxe o novo FIFA pra gente jogar – Emmett avisou.

Bella e Rosalie reviraram os olhos, e decidiram que iam para a varanda beber e conversar até que Alice chegasse. O que não demorou muito, menos de quinze minutos depois, ela e Jasper haviam chegado e se juntado a eles.

Edward não podia estar mais feliz por finalmente estar completando seus vinte e um anos, ainda mais por estar junto de seus amigos e sua garota. Estava sendo maravilhoso passar por todas essas mudanças positivas ao lado dela. Era maravilho que, além de Bella ser sua namorada, ela era sua amiga.

- Vamos lá, Edward! – Emmett berrou. – Um shot de tequila para cada ano. Vamos ver se você agüenta.

- Nem pensar – Bella interveio. – Não quero que meu namorado entre em coma alcoólico.

Emmett revirou os olhos, mas ainda fez Edward beber pelo menos uns sete shots. Ficaram todos ali, comendo, bebendo, rindo, se divertindo. As garotas até se atreveram a tentar uma ou duas partidas no FIFA, mas não eram muito boas, então desistiram logo. Edward prometeu baixinho no ouvido de Bella que a ensinaria mais tarde e ela mal podia esperar por tal coisa.

Já devia se passar das duas da manhã e todos estavam um pouco bêbados demais para dirigirem, então Alice e Jasper decidiram passar a noite no apartamento. Bella agradeceu o fato de que o sofá virava uma espécie de cama e acomodou os amigos ali. Rosalie e Emmett se despediram logo depois, brincando que não havia perigo algum em pegar o elevador do décimo andar para o sétimo. Àquela hora Jasper e Alice já estavam completamente apagados no sofá, com o primeiro roncando muito alto, e Bella riu baixinho, puxando Edward para o quarto deles e trancando a porta.

Ele logo entendeu e começou a beijá-la com fervor, rindo quando ambos caíram na cama.

**~x~**

- Bella? – Edward chamou algum tempo depois, quando ambos já estavam embolados nos lençóis da cama, para ter certeza de que ela estava acordada. Ela murmurou um _sim_ e ele sorriu, nervoso. – Preciso te contar uma coisa.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou se virando de frente pra ele.

- Aro está pensando em me promover a auxiliar de chefe de cozinha – respondeu.

- Isso é ótimo! – disse realmente feliz, indo beijá-lo. – Estou muito feliz por você, Edward. Você sabe que merece tudo isso que está acontecendo…

- Sim, e há outra coisa. Eu, bem… eu estou cancelando meu curso de jornalismo. Eu nem mesmo sei o motivo de ter estudado tanto isso, já que não me vejo sendo um jornalista no futuro. Estou pensando em fazer faculdade à distância de culinária...

- Finalmente! Achei que você fosse ficar se enganando para sempre…

Bella sorriu, e esticou-se para beijá-lo novamente. Todas as mudanças na vida deles estavam fazendo que eles caminhassem para um futuro maravilhoso, e ambos estavam ansiosos para descobrir o que os aguardava.

**~x~**

**N/A: Finalmente o capítulo hahaha sorry pela demora. E esses dois lindinhos caminhando para um futuro juntos? Coisa mais linda Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews e até breve :)**


	12. Capítulo 11 - My Care

**Capítulo Onze – My Care**

_Downtown San Francisco, Dezembro de 2011. San Francisco, C__A._

Os dias começaram a praticamente voar e logo se tornaram semanas que se tornaram meses. O inverno na Califórnia não estava tão frio quanto em outras partes do país, afinal, se tratava da Califórnia; lugar onde o pôr do sol nunca tinha fim. De qualquer forma, nos meses que se passaram desde que Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen decidiram se aventurar a morar juntos, não havia acontecido muita coisa extraordinária… ambos estavam se dando muito bem, o que podia ser chocante para a maioria dos casais. É claro que havia alguns desentendimentos entre eles. Morar junto com alguém, por mais que você amasse a pessoa, nunca seria uma coisa extremamente fácil. Pessoas tinham suas manias estranhas, pessoas tinham suas preferências… Todavia, tais desentendimentos não eram graves o suficiente para ocasionar alguma briga. O máximo que tendia a acontecer, seria um pouco de gritos, e depois os dois estariam se beijando e pedindo desculpas, prometendo que iriam melhorar no aspecto que teria causado aquele atrito entre eles.

De qualquer maneira, as coisas foram ficando cada vez mais fáceis e depois de realmente se acostumarem com o fato de que não estavam apenas um dormindo na casa do outro, mas sim morando juntos, eles logo estavam em uma rotina gostosinha e agradável. Decidindo que não deixariam que o trabalho, a faculdade e o curso atrapalhar a vida pessoal dos dois, ambos optaram para criar uma noite apenas para eles. Edward ainda não trabalhava todas as noites, apesar de passar a tarde inteira no restaurante. Seu turno a noite no mesmo consistia-se em apenas três dias na semana – segunda, terça e quinta-feira – então, todas as quartas, ele e Isabella tiravam a noite para si, onde eles não falariam de trabalho ou qualquer outra preocupação; seriam apenas os dois se curtindo em um cinema, jantando fora, ou até mesmo deitados em uma manta na praia.

Já as sextas-feiras ficaram reservadas para a noite da pizza – ou qualquer outra coisa gordurosa acompanhada de vinho e/ou cerveja – com os amigos, onde cada semana eles se reuniam um na casa do outro. Agora que Jasper e Alice decidiram que também era hora de morar juntos, tudo ficara mais fácil. Como Edward costumava trabalhar durante as manhãs de sábado, Bella aproveitava deste tempo para ter um tempo só de garotas com Alice e Rosalie, uma vez que Edward, Emmett e Jasper aproveitavam as tardes de sábado para passar o dia bebendo cerveja, jogando vídeo game ou algo do gênero. É claro que essas tardes nem sempre eram reservadas apenas para uma tarde garotos, já que algumas vezes, as garotas simplesmente apareciam no meio de um jogo e se juntavam à eles – claro que elas não se atreviam a jogar, nenhuma delas sabia sequer como jogar, por mais que seus respectivos namorados já tenham tentado ensinar às mesmas.

Estava sendo cada vez mais fácil de conviver em dupla. Ou melhor… viver uma vida de _casal_. Porque sim, apesar de estarem juntos há pouco mais de um ano e alguns meses, Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen já agiam como casais que estavam juntos por anos – ou até mesmo por décadas! Na verdade, eles conseguiam ter mais maturidade do que alguns. Rosalie mesmo não se cansava de dizer a Bella como era estranha essa ligação da morena com o amigo, que eles pareciam estar juntos a mais tempo do que ela e Emmett, ou Alice e Jasper, sendo que estes dois últimos estavam juntos desde o _High School_. Bella apenas ria, dizendo que a loira estava exagerando um pouco, por mais que no fundo ela soubesse que era verdade; ela e Edward tinham uma conexão incrivelmente estranha, mas que cabia perfeitamente na vida dos dois.

As semanas continuaram a passar como um jato, então, logo eles chegaram ao mês de dezembro de 2011. No ano anterior Edward havia passado o Natal com os pais e avós em Nova York, enquanto Bella havia viajado para Portland, onde ela passou o feriado ao lado de sua família. Todavia, não havia nenhuma maneira de ambos passarem tal feriado um longe do outro novamente, então eles ponderaram alguns dias sobre onde iriam passar o Natal. E depois de alguns dias pensando no assunto, Edward sugeriu que seria uma boa ideia eles irem para a casa dos pais de Bella, pois assim ele poderia finalmente conhecer os sogros pessoalmente, uma vez que o único contato que ele tinha até tal momento com eles era via _Skype_ ou algumas vezes quando Renée o chamava no _chat_ do_ Facebook_. A morena, é claro, concordara imediatamente, dizendo que, como eles haviam passado o feriado de ação de graças e o quatro de julho na casa dos pais de Edward, seria justo que eles passassem o Natal e Ano Novo com os pais dela.

Como o Natal cairia em um domingo e Edward precisava trabalhar até o dia 23, eles pegariam o avião para Portland na sexta feira a noite assim que o Cullen deixasse o restaurante. Bella ficou no apartamento, cuidando dos últimos detalhes da viagem. Verificou as duas pequenas malas pela vigésima vez, trancou as janelas, tomou um banho longo para tentar relaxar um pouco, vestiu uma roupa confortável para a viagem; jeans escuro, sapatilhas, uma regata simples e um suéter por cima. Secou os cabelos rapidamente com o secador, prendendo-os em seguida em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Não se importou em passar muita maquiagem, apenas passando um pouco de máscara nos cílios e um batom clarinho. Uma vez que se declarou pronta, pegou a toalha molhada, junto com suas roupas sujas e levou até a máquina de lavar, programando a mesma para uma lavagem rápida.

- Bella? – A voz de Edward soou no apartamento silencioso e ela imediatamente foi até ele.

- Você chegou! – cantarolou feliz, recebendo-o com um beijo empolgado.

- Hmmm… – murmurou, puxando-a pela cintura de forma que seus pés fossem erguidos do chão. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ambos sorriram e logo Edward havia enterrado a cabeça no pescoço branquinho de Bella, inalando o cheiro ali, antes de dar uma pequena mordida no local e dizer que ela estava cheirando bem. Ele amava a essência doce do creme que Isabella usava. Cheirava a morangos e chantilly.

- Vá tomar seu banho, enquanto eu coloco as roupas da secadora.

Trocaram mais um beijo e logo Edward havia colocado sua formiguinha no chão novamente, indo para o banheiro, onde ele tomou um banho rápido, tirando aquele cheiro de cozinha de seu corpo. Secou-se rapidamente com a toalha que Bella havia trazido enquanto ele ainda estava no banho e foi para o quarto, onde vestiu uma roupa qualquer; jeans, uma camisa de malha de alguma banda, uma jaqueta fina e tênis. Não querendo causar uma possível briga antes da viagem, Edward levou a toalha molhada até o cesto de roupa suja e colocou ali, ganhando um beijo de Bella na bochecha pela iniciativa.

- Muito bem – riu.

- Eu disse que era apenas uma questão de se acostumar com isso – deu de ombros, escovando os dentes.

Não muito tempo depois, eles já estavam deixando o apartamento para irem até o aeroporto. Enquanto ainda estavam no elevador, encontraram casualmente com Rosalie e Emmett, que também estavam indo viajar para as festas de final de ano. Porém ambos estavam indo para San Diego, para a casa dos pais de Emmett. Desejaram boa viagem e boas festas um para o outro, despedindo-se com um abraço, e logo os dois já estavam fazendo check-in no aeroporto internacional de San Francisco.

Pegaram as passagens, despacharam as malas e foram para o portão de embarque, entrando em seguida no avião e sentando-se em seus lugares. Não muito tempo depois o avião começara a decolar e, exausta como estava, Bella não demorou a cochilar no ombro de Edward. O mesmo aproveitara o momento e pegara seu _iPad_, onde passara metade da viagem concentrado em algum livro que ele precisava de ler para a prova que teria logo após a pausa de inverno da faculdade.

O voo estava sendo tranqüilo; sem muita turbulência ou crianças falando alto. Porém Isabella logo acordou, lançando um olhar preguiçoso para Edward, que apenas sorriu para ela e depositara um beijo suave nos lábios da mesma, voltando logo a se concentrar no livro. Bella sorriu, puxando seu celular da bolsa e então ficou jogando um pouco de _Angry Birds_ para se distrair enquanto Edward estava ocupado lendo.

- Ansioso? – Bella indagou de repente, chamando a atenção de Edward, que a olhou confuso. – Perguntei se está ansioso para conhecer meus pais.

- Ah… Um pouco nervoso, eu diria. Sei que os conheço por skype e tudo mais, mas acho que é normal essa tensão.

- Não há motivos para ficar nervoso. Você sabe que minha mãe é completamente apaixonada por você. Talvez meu pai seja um problema…

- É exatamente com ele que eu estou preocupado – grunhiu. – Você falando isso não está ajudando.

- Estou brincando, seu chato. Meu pai o adora também, você sabe disso.

- Não acho que ele adore a ideia de que sua única filha tem dormido ao meu lado por mais de um ano. Talvez ele me faça dormir com seus cachorros, enquanto estivermos em Portland.

Bella gargalhou, puxando Edward para um beijo mais demorado nos lábios, e se afastou ainda sorrindo da expressão realmente preocupada de seu Mestre Cuca favorito.

- Como se eu fosse deixar você dormir longe de mim nesses dias que vamos estar na minha casa. Quem vai me esquentar durante a noite extremamente fria de Portland? Eu preciso de calor humano.

Edward gemeu, puxando os lábios dela para os seus mais uma vez e a beijando intensamente, agradecendo pelo fato de a maioria dos passageiros do avião estarem dormindo e não prestando atenção do pequeno show que eles estavam dando ali.

- Espero que o chão da sua casa não faça barulho, assim poderei fugir para seu quarto no meio da madrugada. A não ser que seu pai resolva ficar de guarda na porta.

- E por que você precisaria fugir para meu quarto? – riu. Ele estava sendo tão fofo todo preocupado, mas Bella sabia que não havia motivos para tal coisa. – Edward, não é como se não dormíssemos juntos todos os dias. Meus pais sabem que moramos na mesma casa. Logo não há motivo para você dormir em um quarto separado.

- Tem certeza de que seu pai não vai se importar? Quero dizer…

- Sem essa. Meu pai me trata de acordo com a maturidade que eu tenho. Ele confia em mim. Eu estava falando sério quando disse que ele gosta de você.

- Se você diz – deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Ainda não estava muito certo de tal coisa. Edward não tinha muita experiência em conhecer pais de namoradas, uma vez que nunca havia tido algo que fosse muito sério ao ponto de fazer com que ele desejasse tal coisa, mas não iria discutir com Isabella. Ele sabia que estava exagerando um pouco. Conhecia Charlie por _Skype_ e o mesmo parecia realmente ir com a cara do genro, então não iria ficar se preocupando demais. Se ele não pudesse dormir no quarto com Bella, ele sobreviveria e daria um jeito. Se Charlie implicasse com ele, ele aceitaria com calma, mostrando para ele que não havia motivos para aquilo.

Voltou sua atenção ao livro, até que a aeromoça avisou que entrariam em processo de pouso e que todos os objetos eletrônicos deveriam ser desligados ou colocados em modo avião, e então ele colocou o _iPad_ no modo avião e o entregou para Bella que sorriu, e o guardou na bolsa juntamente com seu celular.

**~x~**

Não mais do que alguns minutos depois, eles já haviam pousado em uma das cidades mais ecológicas do mundo. A noite estava fria e nem mesmo o sistema de aquecimento interno do aeroporto estava ajudando naquele momento. Bella e Edward andaram juntos até a esteira, onde esperavam que suas malas chegassem.

- Que demora! – Bella reclamou fazendo biquinho e se encolhendo de frio. – Essas malas não chegam e eu estou morrendo de sono. E de fome.

- Meu amor, você sempre está com fome. Isso não é nenhuma novidade.

A morena lançou um olhar feio para Edward, mas ele apenas riu, abraçando-a de lado e dando um beijo na testa da mesma, antes de pegar as duas malas que acabavam de passar na esteira.

- Vamos?

-Ugh – gemeu de frio. – Vamos.

Assim que passaram pelas portas de vidro, Bella já pode avistar seus pais e correu até eles, abraçando-os com saudades. Havia basicamente um ano que ela não os via pessoalmente.

- Mãe, pai, vocês já o conhecem pelo _skype_, mas esse é meu namorado, Edward – apresentou rapidamente. – Edward, esses são meus pais, Renée e Charlie Swan.

Ainda um pouco sem jeito, Edward cumprimentou-os. Deu um abraço desajeitado em Renée, que apenas rira, dizendo que ele era muito mais bonito pessoalmente do que pelo _Skype_, o que fez que Edward ficasse ainda mais constrangido ao ir cumprimentar o pai de Bella com um aperto firme de mãos.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr Swan – disse sério, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- É muito bom finalmente conhecê-lo também, meu jovem – assentiu.

Rapidamente colocaram as malas no porta-malas e logo entraram no carro. Apesar de Bella estar completamente eufórica por estar finalmente revendo seus pais e apresentando Edward a eles, ela estava exausta e não se importou em cochilar no ombro de Edward mais uma vez naquele dia.

**~x~**

A viagem até de carro não havia sido longa, já que os pais de Isabella moravam a poucos quilômetros do aeroporto internacional de Portland, então, não mais do que trinta minutos depois eles já estacionando em frente a casa dos Swan; uma casa de dois andares não muito grande, mas que também não era nada pequena, com uma aparência bonita e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. Mesmo a noite podia-se notar a mescla entre a cor cinza claro e o verde-água que compunham as cores da casa, assim como a enorme parte gramada que havia na frente da mesma e o caminho de pedrinhas que se seguia até a porta principal, logo ao lado do caminho que os levavam até a garagem. De qualquer maneira, mesmo que o caminho não tivesse sido muito longo, Edward ainda tinha uma Isabella completamente manhosa e adormecida em seus braços.

- Acho que você pode levá-la direto para o quarto, querido – Renée anunciara calmamente.

- Certo – concordou.

Com cuidado saiu do carro, pegando Isabella em seu colo e a carregando. Renée tratou logo de dizer que Charlie levaria as malas e começou a guiá-lo até o quarto.

- Acho que não será um problema vocês dois dormirem juntos, certo? – indagou sorrindo, abrindo a porta que daria ao antigo quarto de Bella.

Assim que a luz se acendera, Edward pode observá-lo rapidamente; as paredes eram claras, com exceção de uma que era vinho, e os móveis em sua maioria brancos. A cama não era de casal, porém dava pra ver que duas pessoas cabiam perfeitamente ali, e estava forrada com um grosso edredom escuro. Havia uma escrivaninha encostada a uma parede, onde estava um computador um pouco mais antigo, alguns livros e papéis completamente organizados. Havia algumas fotos espalhadas ali também e outras pregadas em um mural perto do closet que mantinha suas portas fechadas. Ele viu também que havia um abajur perto da cama e uma mesinha encostada na outra parede. Sorriu vendo como aquilo tudo tinha a cara da pessoinha adormecida em seus braços.

Rapidamente colocou-a na cama, retirando as sapatilhas dela e então olhou para trás, vendo que Charlie acabara de entrar no quarto com as malas.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, meu filho – ele assegurou, colocando as malas perto da porta. – Eu seria ingênuo ao pensar que vocês moram juntos, mas dormem em quartos separados.

- Eu não faria nada para desrespeitá-lo em sua presença, Sr Swan – disse verdadeiramente.

- Eu sei. E não penso que durante todo o tempo em que vocês estão juntos, tudo o que vocês fizeram foi apenas segurar as mãos. Eu também já fui jovem e, como disse, não sou ingênuo. Você faz minha Bella feliz e eu fico feliz por ela.

- A felicidade de sua filha significa tudo para mim, senhor.

- Suponho que sim. Eu realmente gosto de você, meu filho. Só não me faça arrepender de depositar essa confiança em você. Se você ousar machucar minha filha…

- Eu nunca a machucaria, senhor – disse o interrompendo. – Como eu disse, a felicidade dela é tudo para mim. Machucá-la seria o mesmo que me machucar.

- Espero que saiba que eu tenho uma arma e não tenho medo de usá-la. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, senhor, Sr Swan.

- Muito bem. Só mantenha as coisas calmas por aqui – resmungou. – Não quero ter que pegar vocês dois aos beijos ou fazendo outras coisas na minha frente. No final das contas, Bella ainda é minha filha. E a porta pode ficar fechada, mas destrancada. Agora vou deixar que vocês descansem.

Edward engoliu em seco, assentindo.

- Boa noite, Sr Swan – disse.

Charlie despediu-se também e virou-se para sair, porém, antes de deixar realmente o quarto, virou-se para Edward novamente, chamando sua atenção.

- E Edward? Você pode me chamar de Charlie, filho. Boa noite.

E então ele saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Edward soltou a respiração – que nem havia se dado conta de que estava presa –, e retirou a jaqueta e os sapatos. Estava começando a retirar a calça, quando escutou uma risadinha vinda da cama.

- Você fica tão fofo quando está todo assustado – Bella murmurou, o encarando com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Você estava acordada? – indagou descrente. – Não pensou em me dar uma força?

Isabella riu novamente, sentando-se na cama e puxando Edward para si, beijando-o calmamente, até que ele estivesse por cima de seu corpo e ela começasse a passar as mãos pelas costas dele por debaixo da camisa. A pele de Edward estava incrivelmente quente, e, em contra partida, as mãos de Bella estavam geladas, o que fazia com que ele estremecesse e gemesse baixinho.

- Bella… você não ouviu nada do que seu pai me disse? – resmungou, tentando se soltar, porém ela não deixou. – É sério, formiguinha. Se ele entrar no quarto e me ver em cima de você… ele vai atirar em mim.

- Deixa de ser chato – murmurou, mordendo o pescoço dele. – Ele sabe muito bem que não é uma boa ideia entrar aqui no quarto. A gente pode brincar uma pouco… você mesmo já disse que eu não sou do tipo que faz muito barulho.

- Você vai me matar, Bella. Não. Você _já_ está me matando.

Ela riu em resposta, mas foi silenciada pelos lábios de Edward. Ele não seria louco de passar dos beijos, não com seus sogros dormindo a alguns quartos dali. Mas não se importou em deixar que Bella retirasse suas roupas, assim como não se importou em tirar as delas.

- Hmmm… – ela murmurou, sentindo Edward a beijar com vontade e então ele se afastou. – O que?

- Boa tentativa – sorriu. – Vou pegar uma roupa e a senhorita vai dormir. Assim como eu.

- Não precisa de roupa, vou dormir só de calcinha e sutiã – fez birra.

Edward riu, balançando a cabeça, e abriu a mala, pegando uma calça pra dormir e uma camisa sua para que Bella pudesse dormir também, porém a mesma já estava debaixo das cobertas e fingia dormir. Ele revirou os olhos, jogou a camisa na mala novamente e apagou a luz, indo para a cama e abraçando Bella por trás.

- Boa noite – murmurou dando um beijo no pescoço dela.

- Poderia ser uma noite muito melhor se você não fosse chato – resmungou.

Edward riu baixinho, começando a fazer um carinho na barriga nua de Bella, que sentiu a pele estremecer diante do toque. Ele ficou passando a mão ali por um tempo, até não agüentar e começar a descer os dedos até a calcinha de Bella, entrando com os mesmos por debaixo do pano e tocando a pele úmida e quente de dela ali. A mesma gemeu baixinho, virando um pouco a cabeça e procurando os lábios de Edward na escuridão. Não que a diversão tenha durado muito tempo, durou apenas o suficiente para que Bella tivesse um orgasmo silencioso e então Edward a abraçou novamente, beijando-a.

- Agora sim – ela riu baixinho, beijando o pescoço dele. – Boa noite.

**~x~**

A manhã do dia vinte quatro de dezembro chegou rapidamente, assim como o mesmo passara voando. Logo estava anoitecendo e Edward reuniu-se com a família Swan nas comemorações de Natal, onde eles cearam na casa dos avós maternos de Isabella. É claro que toda a família estava apaixonada com o namorado da neta mais nova. Edward podia ser encantador, ainda mais quando o mesmo resolvera ajudar a cozinhar a ceia, preparando pratos deliciosos que fizeram todos repetirem a refeição pelo menos duas vezes, exceto por Isabella, que acabou repetindo três. Já o dia vinte e cinco foi tranqüilo, eles tiveram um almoço na casa dos da mãe de Charlie – uma vez que o pai do mesmo havia falecido alguns anos atrás –, onde Edward também foi bem recebido. Um pouco mais tarde naquele dia, Bella e Edward tiveram um tempo a sós, onde ambos trocaram os presentes que haviam comprado e, aproveitaram o tempo que estavam sozinhos, para fazer aquilo que não puderam fazer na primeira noite ali. É claro que ficava bem mais complicado quando eles estavam em um campo de rosas que havia na pequena fazenda que a avó de Bella vivia, ainda mais pelo fato de estar tão frio ao ponto de pequenos flocos de neve estarem caindo ali, mas eles não se importaram com isso e fizeram amor ali mesmo, enquanto tentavam ser o mais silenciosos possível.

- Feliz Natal, Bella – ele havia murmurado quando explodira dentro dela.

- Feliz Natal, Edward – murmurou de volta, beijando-o sofregamente antes de eles vestirem as roupas novamente e voltarem para a casa de Adelaide Swan.

A última semana do mês de dezembro do ano de 2011 passou rápida. Bella levou Edward para conhecer os pontos turísticos da cidade, jantaram em restaurantes típicos com os pais de Bella, foram ao cinema, Edward finalmente fora apresentado ao amigo de Isabella, o tal do _Jake_ – que o havia deixado enciumado no ano anterior. Mas, após conhecê-lo direito, soube que o mesmo estava namorando com uma antiga amiga de Bella, Leah, e tudo ficou bem. Conhecera também Ben e Angela – dois amigos de infância de Bella. E na penúltima noite dos dois ali, saíram os seis juntos para uma boate no centro da cidade.

Por fim, como dia trinta e um seria a última noite deles ali, Bella resolveu fazer um programa especial com Edward, uma vez que nem Charlie e muito menos Renée pretendiam fazer algo na virada do ano. Então ela o levou até um mirante antigo e deserto da cidade, onde enquanto o relógio anunciava a chegada de dois mil e doze, Edward estava dentro de Isabella, depois de ambos explodirem em um maravilhoso orgasmo, seguido de um delicioso e calmo beijo que implorava para 2012 ser tão magnífico para eles, como 2010 e 2011 haviam sido.

**~x~**

Edward espreguiçou-se na cama sentindo seu corpo todo doer, assim como sua cabeça que parecia ter sido atingida por uma seqüência de tijolos. Abriu os olhos para encontrar uma Bella ainda adormecida ao seu lado e antes de fazer qualquer coisa começou a espirrar. Já era a segunda manhã que ele acordava assim. Mal haviam chegado no dia dois de janeiro de dois mil e doze e já estava doente. Resmungou baixo, espirrando novamente, e sentiu Bella se remexer na cama.

- Hmm? – ela murmurou sonolenta.

- Você tem que arrumar para a faculdade e eu para o trabalho, vamos logo – ele disse.

Bella sorriu manhosa, virando-se para Edward, mas assim que o viu, o encarou preocupada. Viu que os olhos dele estavam mais vermelhos do que o normal, assim como a ponta de seu nariz e suas bochechas. Franziu o cenho, esticando o braço e arregalou os olhos quando sentiu que ele estava queimando em febre.

- Edward! Você está queimando em febre. De jeito algum você vai sair dessa cama hoje.

- Eu preciso trabalhar – resmungou baixo, tentando se levantar, mas foi impedido pelo corpo pequeno de Bella, que o puxou para a cama novamente.

- Não mesmo. Eu ligarei para o Aro e falarei que você está doente. E ficarei o dia todo com você.

Sabendo que não adiantaria discutir muito, ele apenas assentiu, espirrando mais uma vez, e então voltou a deitar na cama. Bella rapidamente ligou para Aro, dizendo que Edward estava muito mal e que não poderia trabalhar naquele dia. Aro, não resistindo ao charme de Isabella, desejou melhoras a Edward e disse que não havia problema, pois colocaria alguém para cobrir o turno dele enquanto ele ainda não estivesse bem. Ela estava ligando para Alice, a fim de avisar que não poderia se encontrar com ela mais tarde, quando Edward passou correndo por ela, indo até o banheiro, onde ele começou a vomitar.

- Você está bem? – indagou fazendo um carinho leve nas costas dele. – Enxágue a boca e venha para a cama, eu vou preparar uma sopa pra você.

Edward soltou uma risada e Bella deu um tapa de leve no braço dele.

- Nada de zoar minha culinária hoje, Sr Cullen. Ninguém mandou o senhor se recusar a fazer sexo comigo dentro do meu quarto, preferindo lugares exóticos e frios.

- Você não pareceu reclamar – murmurou rabugento, deitando-se na cama mais uma vez. – Você também tinha que ter ficado doente. Por que só eu fiquei doente?

- Você é tão fofo quando fica todo resmungão e fazendo biquinho – riu, beijando-o de leve nos lábios e fazendo um carinho nos cabelos dele.

Edward não demorou a adormecer, e Bella aproveitou o momento para escapulir para a cozinha, onde ela vasculhou os armários, até achar alguns pacotes de sopa. Pegou uma de frango e leu as instruções de preparo, despejando tudo em uma vasilha e a levando até o fogo. Enquanto a sopa era preparada, pegou um pão francês, colocando-o na bandeja. Esperou que a sopa ficasse pronta, para então despejá-la em um prato fundo, colocando-o na bandeja juntamente do pão. Separou um copo com água também e levou tudo até o quarto com cuidado. Colocou a bandeja em cima da cama, indo até o banheiro, onde pegou a maleta de primeiros socorros e pegou um comprimido ali, voltando para o quarto e encontrando Edward ainda adormecido.

- Acorda, amor – murmurou cuidadosamente, passando as mãos nos fios bagunçados do cabelo dele. Lentamente ele começou a despertar e sorriu ao ver Bella ali. – Toma esse remédio.

Edward fez o que ela pediu e então notou o cheiro delicioso invadindo o quarto. Bella sorriu satisfeita e apontou para a bandeja, pedindo que Edward se sentasse direito na cama. Quando ele o fez, ela sorriu, sentando-se perto dele e então começou a dar a sopa na boca dele, sem se importar com os protestos do mesmo, alegando que era capaz de comer sozinho. Ela não se importava, só queria cuidar dele. Quando ele pareceu entender tal coisa, apenas sorriu e parou de reclamar como um velho rabugento, aceitando o que sua formiguinha o oferecia de bom grado. Tomou a sopa toda com Isabella o servindo e quando a mesma acabou, afastou a bandeja da cama e fez um carinho no rosto dele.

- Descansa um pouco – murmurou para ele.

E ele assim o fez, e não muito depois sentiu os olhos pesados demais e apenas os fechou.

**~x~**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Edward acordou novamente sentindo seu corpo e sua cabeça doerem menos. Os espirros já haviam passado, assim como a vontade de vomitar. Esfregou os olhos, notando que o quarto estava escuro e procurou pelo seu celular, assustando-se ao ver que já se passava das seis horas.

Estava levantando-se da cama, quando a luz do quarto acendeu e sua formiguinha entrou no mesmo, olhando preocupada para ele.

- O que aconteceu? Sentiu vontade de vomitar? Está tonto? – indagou.

- Estou bem. Obrigado por cuidar de mim – sorriu. – Estava indo tomar um banho quente.

Bella rapidamente foi até ele, vendo que sua febre já havia abaixado e sorriu, olhando-o com ternura.

- Eu preparei um banho na banheira pra você – disse sorrindo.

- Você não precisava ter feit…

- Shhh… pare de ser tão rabugento. Eu só quero cuidar de você. Você vai me deixar cuidar de você?

Com ela ali, olhando-o com aquela expressão angelical, os olhos castanhos redondos e pidões, ele sabia que não conseguiria negar nada a ela. Então ele apenas assentiu, deixando que ela o levasse até o banheiro e o despisse, para então pedir que ele entrasse na banheira e quando ele o fez, ela ajoelhou ao lado da mesma e começou a ensaboá-lo. Não havia malícia naquele banho, não havia nenhuma tensão sexual enquanto ela passava a bucha cheia de sabão e espuma pelo corpo dele. Ela estava fazendo apenas o que havia dito que faria. Ela estava cuidando dele. Assim como ele cuidaria dela quando ela precisasse. E isso fazia com que ele sentisse-se inteiramente feliz.

**~x~**

**N/A: Desculpa a demora, mas esse capítulo simplesmente não saía! Espero que o tamanho dele compense a demora lol Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Amei escrever o Charlie fazendo medo no Edward hahaha E o Edward todo velho rabugento enquanto ta doente s3 Enfim, deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam! Sério, tem muita gente acompanhando aqui pra pouco review! Bjs Friida.**

**N/B: Awwwwwn, que capítulo mais s3. Sofri de rir com o Edward com medo do Charlie, e todo rabugento quando ficou doente hihihihi. Bella cuidando dele foi A+ e ele falando no aeroporto que ela vive com fome, haha. Não sei lidar com essa formiguinha.**

**Deixem reviews, meninas! E até o próximo ;** Deh.**


	13. Capítulo 12 - Our Happiness

Capítulo Doze – Our Happiness

_Downtown San Francisco, Junho de 2012. San Francisco, C__A._

O ano de 2012 havia começado de forma calma. Logo no início de janeiro, Bella retornara às aulas na faculdade de Jornalismo e Edward retornara ao seu curso assim como ao seu trabalho. Desta forma os meses foram passando como uma rajada de vento, com Isabella tentando se focar o máximo que podia. Era seu último semestre antes da formatura que ocorreria no final de Junho e ela não desistia da ideia em ser a melhor da turma. Também estava pegando pesado no estágio, porque queria que seu chefe lhe desse uma boa recomendação para que assim ela conseguisse um bom emprego em algum jornal importante da cidade californiana de San Francisco. E Edward, que não estava muito diferente dela, além de pegar pesado no curso de culinária, estava se matando de trabalhar no restaurante. Aro havia oferecido para ele uma proposta que parecia quase que milagrosa: ser chefe de cozinha. O velho italiano se dizia cansado de se matar ali naquela cozinha e que não havia alguém no qual ele confiasse mais do que Edward para realizar o trabalho. Certamente tudo ainda era apenas uma proposta falada, não havia nada no papel ou coisa do tipo, por isso Edward não media seu tempo quando ficava até mais tarde fazendo hora extra.

É claro que tudo viria com um preço.

Apesar de ambos estarem a um passo de alcançarem o topo da vida profissional e acadêmica que eles tanto desejavam, o relacionamento deles estava cada vez mais sendo deixado de lado. Não era algo proposital, estava apenas acontecendo. A noite da conversa foi esquecida uma vez ou outra. Edward algumas vezes chegava tão tarde que costumava encontrar sua formiguinha completamente embolada no sofá e com um enorme bico nos lábios enquanto dormia com a televisão ligada. Ele apenas suspirava, sentindo-se um pouco culpado por tal coisa, e a pegava no colo delicadamente, levando-a até o quarto que ambos partilhavam. Algumas vezes ela acordava no meio do caminho, soltando um suspiro alto por aquilo estar acontecendo mais uma vez, porém não ousava falar nada, apenas esperava que ele tomasse banho e quando o mesmo deitava na cama, embolava-se nele como se ele fosse o travesseiro mais confortável e assim dormia pelo resto da noite. Bom, isso foi acontecendo por todo o mês de maio e parte do mês de junho, até que Isabella simplesmente não agüentou mais aquilo. Ela e Edward mal se falavam, e quando se falavam era sempre sobre trabalho. As noites de pizza algumas vezes também foram adiadas e eles quase não viam mais os amigos. Na verdade, Edward quase não os via. Apesar de estar completamente focada no estágio, e no oitavo e último semestre da faculdade, Bella quase nunca chegava tarde em casa. E quando ela chegava, geralmente era um pequeno atraso de uma hora e meia no máximo. O que era completamente o oposto de Edward.

De qualquer forma, ela havia se cansado daquilo. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice estavam preocupados com o amigo. Eles se lembravam de quando reclamavam sobre Edward não ter responsabilidade alguma com as coisas da vida, todavia, agora ele estava tão focado em ser responsável, que esta era a única coisa que ele pensava. Aos poucos ele começava a perder contato com pessoas que realmente se importavam com ele. Bella lembrava-se da ligação no dia anterior da mãe de Edward, Esme, na qual a mesma perguntava o motivo de o filho ter desaparecido, e queria saber se tudo estava indo bem, pois Edward não havia retornado o último email e muito menos as três ligações – sendo duas delas dela e uma de Carlisle. Aquilo havia sido o estopim para Bella, por isso, naquela quarta feira de junho, ela pedira encarecidamente ao seu chefe que a deixasse sair uns minutinhos mais cedo do trabalho e foi até o mercado, onde comprou alguns legumes e então voou para o apartamento. Enquanto já estava no elevador, encontrou com Emmett e ambos conversaram rapidamente, antes de Bella correr porta afora do mesmo, indo para o apartamento.

Assim que abriu a porta, levou os legumes até a cozinha e pegou seu _smartphone_, entrando no aplicativo do _youtube_ e indo até o vídeo que precisava. Havia acordado com vontade de comer comida chinesa e nada melhor do que um _Yakisoba_ para satisfazer tal vontade. Alice havia comentado mais cedo sobre um vídeo no _youtube_ que ensinara a fazer o macarrão de forma tão prática que até mesmo ela e Jasper, que eram um desastre na cozinha, conseguiram fazer. E aproveitando que aquele dia era o aniversário de Edward e como o mesmo também amava comida chinesa, ela esforçou-se o máximo e fez o bendito macarrão. Conseguiu preparar tudo rapidamente e enquanto o macarrão cozinhava, correu até o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, vestindo apenas um lingerie vermelho e preto – um presente que havia comprado para Edward, sabendo que ele adoraria vê-la naquele pedaço de pano rendado e transparente –, e um kimono, também vermelho e preto, por cima. Os cabelos estavam molhados, então ela os secou rapidamente, antes de prendê-los em um coque estilo oriental – com os palitinhos e tudo! –, e depois voltou para a cozinha e terminou de preparar a comida. Tirou a garrafa de vinho branco da geladeira e levou até a mesinha de centro que ficava de frente para a televisão. Era baixinha e ficaria perfeita para o quê ela estava imaginando. Levou duas taças para lá também, assim como dois pratos, os palitinhos – mesmo que tenha levado garfo para ela, uma vez que não sabia comer com aqueles malditos palitos – e por fim o prato principal. Olhou no relógio, vendo que Edward chegaria em apenas dois minutos e se sentou ali.

Os poucos minutos de Edward acabaram se tornando muitos e quando ele finalmente abrira a porta do apartamento, já estava atrasado cerca de uma hora e quinze minutos. É claro que toda a comida já havia se esfriado e Bella não estava nem um pouco feliz com tal coisa, porém ela respirou fundo, dizendo a si mesma que tentaria ser mais razoável naquela noite. Ela não queria brigar. Ela só queria uma noite agradável ao lado de seu namorado, queria um pouco de atenção e queria saber o que estava acontecendo na vida dele.

- Olha, Bella, desculpa pelo atraso. Eu n-

- Vou colocar a comida no micro-ondas – ela disse, cortando-o.

Ele assentiu, respirando fundo, e se sentou no chão ao lado da mesa. Sentia-se culpado por ter se atrasado, mas não havia nada do que ele pudesse fazer, ainda mais ao vê-la linda naquele kimono como se tivesse preparado algo em especial. Mas Aro estava exigindo muito dele no restaurante e ele realmente queria aquela promoção. Não era algo apenas para ele. Na verdade, Edward estava pensando nele e em Bella. Tendo um emprego melhor, ele conseqüentemente receberia bem mais e assim poderia dar uma vida melhor a ela. Alguns segundos depois Bella retornou e colocou o prato para Edward, sentando-se de frente para ele. Começaram a comer em um silêncio que matava a morena por dentro e ela segurava a vontade de chorar. No decorrer do jantar, ela tentara conversa amigavelmente com Edward, porém o assunto sempre encontrava uma forma de se tornar sobre trabalho ou então ele logo morria.

- Chega – ela disse mais a si mesma do que para Edward. – Não agüento mais, Edward. Eu tenho tentado ser paciente com você. Tentado entender que você está focado em conseguir uma promoção. Sério, eu entendo isso. Mas não dá mais. Olhe só para nós dois!

- Bella, eu pedi desculpas por atrasar hoje – disse sincero.

- O problema não é hoje, ou ontem, são todas as outras vezes! – Desta vez sua voz estava mais alta e ela já estava gritando sem ao menos saber o porquê. – Nós nos tornamos esses casais que não têm mais assunto. Só falamos de trabalho, isso quando nos falamos. Qual foi a última vez que você disse que me ama? Qual foi a última vez que você me surpreendeu com uma mensagem no meio do trabalho dizendo que sentia minha falta? Antes fosse só isso. Seus, nossos, amigos estão preocupados com você. Você nunca tem tempo para sair com a gente. Você nem mesmo tem tempo para mim! E seus pais, eles tiveram que me ligar, pois você não podia simplesmente responder o email da sua mãe dizendo '_hei, eu estou vivo, ok?_'. Eu não agüento mais. Não agüento. A propósito, Edward, feliz aniversário. Você sequer se lembrava disso? Aposto que não. Mas é… feliz aniversário. Uma pena que você não vai mais ganhar o seu presente.

Havia sido uma reação mais exagerada do que ela imaginava, mas ela realmente estava estressada. Havia colocado os problemas do dia de merda que teve no estágio e na faculdade de lado para ter uma noite agradável ao lado de Edward, mas o mesmo não havia colaborado. Ela havia tentado canalizar tudo aquilo somente por ser o aniversário dele, por querer uma noite diferente… mas Edward estava disperso demais. Então, quando terminara de falar, não deixou que o ruivo falasse qualquer outra coisa. Apenas empurrou seu prato e se levantou, indo direto para o quarto onde bateu a porta com força e se jogou na cama. Ainda na sala, Edward suspirou pesadamente, recolhendo os pratos e os levando até a cozinha. Seu aniversário… ele sabia que hoje era um dia diferente, mas não havia ligado os fatos. Não havia ligado a data ao dia, e muito menos ligado isso a surpresa que Bella havia feito. Vinte e dois anos, e seu dia havia sido uma merda.

Ele decidiu que não seria uma boa ideia ir até Bella naquele momento, então usou o banheiro social mesmo e tomou um banho rápido ali, enrolou-se na toalha e foi até a lavanderia, pegando uma cueca boxer qualquer e a vestindo, para então se jogar no sofá-cama que havia na sala.

Não ficou muito tempo ali, porém. Não mais do que duas horas depois de deitar ali, Edward escutou alguns barulhos pelo apartamento, e então sentiu um corpo pequeno e quente deitar por cima do seu, o abraçando e depositando alguns beijinhos pelas suas costas.

- Me desculpa por gritar com você – ela murmurara, enquanto passava os dedos no braço de Edward. – Eu sei que a gente podia ter conversado sem gritos e que você me entenderia, mas hoje estou mais irritada do que o normal.

Rapidamente ele os virou no sofá-cama, ficando de frente para sua pequena Bella e a enterrando em um abraço de urso, no qual a mesma ficara imensamente feliz de se juntar.

- Me desculpe por estar tão ausente ultimamente. Aro tem exigido muito de mim e eu me deixei levar. Acho que ele está até mesmo meio que se aproveitando da minha ambição em conseguir a promoção. Eu prometo não deixá-lo fazer isso novamente. E me desculpe por estragar o jantar que você preparou. Você está linda nesse kimono. Eu me sinto um merda.

- Você tem que ligar para seus pais e pedir desculpas pra eles também – murmurou chorosa no peito descoberto dele, enquanto o sentia afagar-lhe os cabelos. – E nossos amigos precisam de você. _Eu_ preciso de você.

- Você me tem. Eu sou seu, Bella Swan.

- E eu sou sua, Edward Cullen – murmurou de volta. – Odeio discutir com você. Eu só queria um jantar com meu namorado no aniversário dele, um pouco de atenção e amor. Estou carente e chateada.

- Hmm… você está carente, é? Temos que dar um jeito nisso então... Além do mais, estou curioso para ver meu presente por baixo desse kimono – ele sussurrara sedutor de volta, rindo baixinho e se virando novamente, porém desta vez de forma que Isabella ficasse debaixo dele.

Não demorou muito para eles estarem se beijando apaixonadamente enquanto retiravam as roupas e, naquele mesmo sofá-cama, começavam a se reconciliar da melhor maneira possível. Brigar era sempre horrível, mas a reconciliação sempre seria boa demais. Ainda mais quando Isabella estava usando o tipo de presente favorito de Edward.

**~x~**

Já no dia seguinte, Bella descobriu o motivo de estar tão estressada com Edward nos últimos dias assim que acordou. Como mulher, ela já devia saber que aquela semana do mês estava chegando. Ainda mais após acordar no meio da madrugada sentindo uma cólica horrível, a qual Edward carinhosamente ajudou a passar, dando a Isabella seu remédio e então fazendo uma massagem de leve em seu abdômen até que ela estivesse adormecida novamente. De qualquer maneira, horas depois ela teve que acordar cedo e ir para a faculdade, pois precisava resolver umas coisas antes da tão sonhada formatura que aconteceria dali quatro dias, no domingo. Quando saíra da cama, Edward ainda dormia tranquilamente e ela apenas fora até o banheiro, onde descobrira estar _naqueles_ dias. Tomara um banho rápido, lavando a calcinha debaixo do chuveiro mesmo, e então quando saiu do mesmo notou que Edward já não estava na cama. Deu de ombros e foi até o guardar roupa, onde trocou de roupa rapidamente, vestindo apenas um vestido soltinho com sapatilhas e uma bolsa grande. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque alto e passou um pouquinho de maquiagem, indo para a cozinha, onde foi rapidamente surpreendida por um Edward apenas de cueca fazendo café da manhã.

Suspirou apaixonada, sentindo-se como sempre se sentia ao vê-lo cozinhando. Fazia algum tempo desde a última vez em que acordara e encontrara o homem da sua vida cozinhando. Abraçou-o por trás, sentindo o cheiro gostosinho que só ele tinha, e deu uns beijinhos ali.

- Bom dia – murmurou.

- Bom dia – respondeu virando-se e a beijando com vontade, sem se importar em borrar o batom vermelho dela. – A cólica passou?

- Sim. Obrigada por cuidar de mim – sorriu timidamente, mordendo os lábios levemente. A massagem que ele havia feito realmente havia sido milagrosa. Mais eficaz que qualquer outro remédio. – Isso cheira bem. O que está fazendo?

- Panquecas com syrup e blueberry – respondeu. – Nada muito pesado, não quero que você passe mal enquanto estiver longe de mim.

Bella sentiu o coração acelerar, e soube naquele momento que todos os pensamentos que rondavam sua cabeça sobre Edward estar distante e o relacionamento dos dois estar sendo deixado de lado, era apenas coisa da sua cabeça. Ele ainda era o seu Edward, o mestre cuca gostoso, o namorado carinhoso. O homem que havia crescido cada vez mais desde o dia em que eles se conheceram. Assim como ela também. Edward terminou de colocar as panquecas em um prato e ela correu até a geladeira para pegar o syrup, o leite e os blueberries.

- Vai tomar um banho e se arrumar rápido. Eu te espero.

O ruivo aceitou a oferta e foi rapidamente se arrumar para ir ao restaurante. Enquanto isso Bella levou as panquecas até a mesa, e estava verificando seu email e algumas mensagens de seu chefe avisando que precisava de alguns relatórios ainda naquela tarde, quando Edward voltou, usando jeans, uma camisa azul marinho e tênis. Deu um rápido selinho em Bella e eles comeram rapidamente, trocando alguns afagos aqui, beijinhos ali. Sorrisos para todos os lados. Estava sendo completamente diferente do jantar que tiveram na noite anterior. Como estavam um pouco atrasados, não puderam prolongar o pequeno momento ali e logo estavam saindo do apartamento. Edward levou-a até a faculdade de carro, já que eles economizariam cerca de vinte minutos fazendo isso do que se ela fosse de metrô. Uma vez que ele havia parado em frente à sua antiga faculdade e local onde havia conhecido a mulher de sua vida, despediu-se da mesma com um rápido beijo nos lábios e um singelo _eu te amo_ sussurrado, antes de arrancar o carro e partir para o restaurante.

Naquele dia ele trabalhou normalmente como vinha fazendo todos os outros dias. Aro o olhava orgulhoso, sabendo que estava tomando a decisão certa em deixá-lo assumir o cargo de chefe de cozinha. Ele via o esforço, a determinação, a responsabilidade e a força de vontade transbordar de cada ação do Cullen. Certamente não se arrependeria de dar a ele essa chance.

**~x~**

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Edward conversou com Aro sobre não poder fazer hora extra naquela noite e então contou ao chefe – que havia se tornado uma espécie de amigo também – sobre como ele estava sendo negligente com sua vida pessoal e que, apesar de realmente querer o cargo de chefe de cozinha, não podia deixar que isso destruísse sua vida ao lado de Bella, sua vida com seus pais e amigos. Aro o entendeu perfeitamente e o assegurou de que tudo estava perfeitamente bem se ele fosse embora no horário, na verdade, até mesmo ofereceu que ele fosse embora alguns minutos mais cedo e surpreendesse Isabella na faculdade.

- Muito obrigado, Sr Volturi – agradeceu sincero antes de voar para fora do restaurante.

Não demorou muito a chegar até a faculdade e sorriu satisfeito ao ver Isabella caminhando pelo campus, indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Desceu do carro e correu até ela, surpreendendo-a ao abraçá-la por trás. Riu quando ela soltou um grito assustado, mas não deu tempo para que ela falasse mais nada, virando-a para si e sorrindo rapidamente antes de beijá-la ternamente.

- Hmm… surpresa boa – ela murmurou entre os lábios dele.

- Estava com saudades. O que acha de irmos ao cinema hoje? E depois podemos comer algo…

Bella sorriu abertamente, assentindo, e o beijou rapidamente mais uma vez, antes de irem para o carro. Quando chegaram ao cinema, por falta de boas opções de filmes, acabaram optando por uma comédia musical de rock, Rock of Ages. Bella ficou encarregada de comprar a pipoca e os doces, enquanto Edward pagava os ingressos, e logo eles já estavam dentro da sala. O filme já havia estreado há quase uma semana, então a sala não estava muito cheia, o que permitiu que Bella e Edward agissem feito dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios, enquanto se beijavam e se amassavam. O beijo tinha gosto de coca cola e m&m's de pasta de amendoim, e isso tornava tudo mais gostoso. Não prestaram atenção no filme um minuto sequer, nem mesmo quando mulheres seminuas apareciam dançando ou quando Tom Cruise aparecia tatuado e sem camisa, eles só estavam se curtindo da forma deles. Tão rápido que eles praticamente não viram, os créditos indicavam o final do filme e eles arrumaram-se como puderam antes de sair da sala.

- Acho que estavam quase nos expulsando de lá – Bella disse com uma risada tímida, porém travessa, quando já estavam no carro a caminho do apartamento.

- Nah… eles só estavam com inveja de nós dois. Principalmente pelo fato de eu ter você toda pra mim ali.

- Edward!

- O que foi? Não estou falando nenhuma mentira…

Bella revirou os olhos e desceu do carro, esperando Edward e então foram juntos para o elevador. Durante os segundos que se passavam ali dentro daquele cubículo, Edward não media forças ao beijar Bella a cada dois segundos, ou passar uma mão aqui e ali. Assim que Bella fechou a porta do apartamento atrás de si, Edward já estava avançando sob ela mais uma vez, beijando-a até que ambos ficassem sem ar.

- Edward? – chamou ofegante, enquanto as mãos dele passavam pelas pernas descobertas dela. – Lembra que eu estava com cólica esta madrugada?

- São aqueles dias do mês? – murmurou indignado e Bella assentiu mordendo os lábios. – Tudo bem, tudo bem… Por que você não vai ligando e pedindo a comida enquanto eu me acalmo aqui?

Ela riu com vontade, dando um beijinho nos lábios dele, e buscou o telefone na bolsa, pedindo duas pizzas – uma havaiana e uma de quatro queijos – e uma porção de batatas fritas. Finalizou a ligação e disse a Edward que tomaria um banho rápido enquanto eles esperavam o entregador. Ele assentiu, jogando-se no sofá. Estava assistindo algum seriado qualquer na televisão, quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu, e então correu até o banheiro, encontrando sua formiguinha completamente molhada e com os cabelos cobertos de espuma enquanto ela os massageava com os olhos fechados. Rapidamente tirou toda sua roupa e entrou no box com ela, segurando os dois lados de sua cintura e a beijando.

- Edward, o qu-

- Estou apenas economizando água – disse de brincadeira, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço dela. – Além do mais, você não disse uma vez que _isso_ não saía enquanto você está na água?

Ele voltou a beijá-la rapidamente, enxaguando os cabelos molhados dela, para então começar a empurrá-la para a parede do banheiro. A morena estava quase cedendo aos movimentos perigosamente sedutores de Edward, quando a campainha do apartamento tocou. Ela riu com vontade, empurrando Edward e se enrolando em um roupão gigante e indo rapidamente atender a porta. Pagou o entregador o mais rápido que pode, fechou a porta e correu para o quarto para vestir uma roupa. Colocou shorts de malha pretos e uma regatinha cinza, sem se importar em colocar sutiã. Em seguida Edward entrou no quarto também, colocou uma cueca e uma bermuda por cima.

Ambos comeram em meio a uma conversa agradável e sorrisos bobos. Quando já estavam satisfeitos, Edward pegou as embalagens de papelão, jogando-as no lixo e ligando o compressor. Bella pegou os copos e a garrafa vazia, levando-os para a cozinha e os colocando no lava-louças. Ainda na cozinha trocaram um beijo longo e apaixonado, mas antes que Edward se empolgasse muito, ela se afastou dizendo que ia assistir _Simpsons_ um pouco antes de ir pra cama.

- Certo, e eu vou estudar um pouco – disse dando um beijo rápido na testa dela e indo para o quarto em seguida.

Bella se jogou no sofá e ligou a televisão, mas sem realmente prestar atenção no que passava ali. Uma ideia um tanto quanto pervertida foi se passando em sua mente, e então ela logo desligou a televisão e correu para o quarto, deitando na cama com as longas pernas viradas para Edward.

- Desistiu de ver televisão? – ele indagou sem desviar muita a atenção do livro.

Ela murmurou um sim, mas Edward apenas assentiu e continuou lendo o livro de culinária alemã como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do universo. Um bico enorme se formou nos lábios de Isabella, antes de um sorriso se abrir ali e ela resolver começar o que havia planejado. Colocando um dos pés no peitoral nu de seu namorado, fazendo uma leve massagem ali, provocando-o.

- Bella, eu preciso estudar – ele falou tentando parecer sério.

- Não precisa não – discordou, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos e o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ao contrário de você, bobinha, eu ainda não me formei. Logo, eu preciso _sim_ estudar, além do mais, você sabe que não poderemos fazer nada…

Bella deixou que uma gargalhada gostosa ecoasse pelo quarto e arqueou a sobrancelha novamente, enquanto brincava com o pé no mesmo local, tentando soar sedutora.

- Bom… é claro que a diversão ficaria toda com você. Mas eu adoraria brincar.

Ele deixou que um gemido baixo escapasse de seus lábios, e ela sorriu daquele jeito moleca e sexy que ele tanto adorava, dando uma risadinha, esticando mais a perna. Ele maneou a cabeça, colocando o livro de lado e encontrou as pernas de Isabella praticamente nuas a sua frente, a não ser por uma minúscula calcinha short que ela usava. As mãos dele fizeram um carinho leve na perna que estava esticada e ela sorriu docilmente, segurando um suspiro quando ele começou a massagear o pé dela suavemente.

- Você nunca muda – ele afirmou baixinho, pouco antes de soltar a perna dela, deixando a mesma cair sob o colchão, e então começar a inclinar sob o corpo pequeno, porém curvilíneo de sua formiguinha.

- Não é como se você não me amasse desse jeito – provocou mais uma vez, virando-os na cama e começando a dedilhar o peitoral dele até encontrar a barra da bermuda. – Hmm…

**~x~**

Finalmente o tão sonhado dia chegara, e Bella não podia estar menos do que ansiosa e feliz. Havia sonhado com esse dia tantas vezes que até já havia perdido as contas. Lembrava-se de quando era pequena e ficava visualizando tal dia, pensando em como seria caminhar na frente de todos, para ir lá em cima e receber aquilo que concretizaria todo um sonho. Lembrava-se de treinar em casa o que ela falaria na hora, de como buscaria o olhar orgulhoso de seus pais perante os demais presentes ali. Porém depois de se mudar para San Francisco, ela desejaria procurar os olhos dele também… E agora, após um longo tempo, esse dia havia chegado. Ela sentia seu coração palpitar rapidamente enquanto uma voz masculina falava ao fundo. Só esperava não estragar tudo.

- Hoje é um dia importante para todos aqui e posso dizer que eu estou pessoalmente muito orgulhoso em chamar a oradora da turma desse ano. Ela está se formando aqui hoje com uma proposta de emprego para se juntar a um dos jornais mais cobiçados de San Francisco. Senhoras e senhores, queiram receber, Isabella Marie Swan.

A morena levantou cuidadosamente do lugar em que estava sentada e ouviu os aplausos enquanto dava breves passos até o local escolhido. Abraçou rapidamente seu ex-chefe do estágio e o agradeceu silenciosamente, antes de, finalmente, encarar todos os alunos do curso de jornalismo que estavam sentados ali. Ela viu rostos conhecidos aplaudindo-a com orgulho e animação, e aquilo fez com que ela se sentisse imensamente feliz, no entanto, enquanto buscava por rostos conhecidos na platéia, ela passou por Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, sua avó, seus pais, seus sogros e então, finalmente, ali estava ele, Edward Cullen, a pessoa que em poucos anos havia se tornado a mais especial – e essencial – de sua vida, aplaudindo-a com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Mesmo de longe ela visualizou-o sibilar com os lábios um _eu te amo_.

- Lembro-me de uma das minhas primeiras aulas aqui na Universidade Estadual de San Francisco, onde eu aprendi a minha primeira lição: Mr. Harder não suporta atrasos ou desculpas esfarrapadas! – brincou, fazendo com que alguns rissem. – Estudar aqui não foi apenas um caminho para o aprendizado material. Aqui nós construímos uma vida juntos. Nós aprendemos o valor de uma verdadeira amizade, ou do amor – sorriu olhando para Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Edward. – Nós aprendemos a ser responsáveis quando necessário e a deixar um pouco da loucura atingir nossa cabeça quando necessário. Aqui nós crescemos, amadurecemos, conseguimos independência… aqui nós começamos a trilhar mais uma etapa de um futuro maravilhoso que temos pela frente. Não importa o que você faça, não tenha medo de arriscar. Tudo aquilo que for feito com amor será bem recompensado…

Sentado na platéia com um sorriso ainda mais orgulhoso no rosto, Edward encarava a razão de sua vida enquanto a mesma fazia um pequeno discurso no palco. Ela falava sobre responsabilidades, amizade, amadurecimento… falava sobre amor. Um amor que poderia ser interpretado por outros de tantas formas diferentes, mas que ele sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer. Enquanto Bella falava, ele lembrava-se de como sua vida havia _realmente_ mudado desde que Bella entrara na mesma há dois anos. Já havia parado para pensar nisso tantas vezes, mas agora, vendo-a ali, fazendo o discurso daquilo que poderia ter sido da sua formatura também, tudo se tornava mais real. Ele se lembrava de conversar com ela sobre o que o fez escolher jornalismo e em como ele não sentia emoção alguma ao falar daquilo, foi preciso um ano para que o mesmo caísse em si e descobrisse o que ele realmente gostava de fazer. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que a viu, completamente linda e parecendo estar um pouco perdida diante da multidão. Lembrou-se de Alice, naquele mesmo dia, ter reclamado sobre ele precisar comprar um carro e em como ele achava aquilo bobagem. Então lembrou-se de como ele arrumou seu primeiro emprego fixo apenas para poder ganhar algum dinheiro e poder presentear Isabella em seu aniversário. Lembrou-se de como ele havia crescido – profissionalmente e pessoalmente – desde que aquela pequena formiga havia, literalmente, esbarrado em sua vida.

E ele não podia estar menos do que feliz por isso também. Agora ele não era apenas Edward Cullen, o irresponsável que não se preocupava em ter responsabilidades ou alguma coisa fixa em sua vida. Ele era Edward Cullen, o mais novo chefe de cozinha do restaurante são-francisquense, _La Bella Itália_ – sim, ele havia sido promovido e contaria as notícias para Bella ainda naquela noite. Ele era Edward Cullen, o jovem-adulto completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por sua namorada Isabella Swan. Ele era Edward Cullen, aquele que havia aprendido o que era ser responsável, que havia aprendido a entender o sentido de coisas pequenas, mas tão importantes, como uma risada, um abraço, um beijo, um segurar de mãos… de como alguém poderia ser tão importante como a sua respiração, de como uma provocação podia aumentar ainda mais a saudade, mas de como determinado toque o faria matá-la rapidamente repetidas vezes. Havia aprendido como era bom amar, mas, principalmente, como era bom ser amado de volta… que o dia dos namorados não era mais apenas um feriado comercial, era um feriado sobre o _amor_. Havia aprendido a importância das mudanças na vida e havia aprendido também que a gente cuida daquele que ama. Sim, aquele era o novo Edward Cullen, que havia aprendido tantas coisas e dentre elas, havia aprendido o real significado de ser _feliz. _E ao olhar mais uma vez para Isabella, que agora sorria radiante ao encará-lo com lágrimas de felicidade e orgulho no rosto, ele sabia que havia feito a decisão certa ao escolher compartilhar sua felicidade ao lado dela. Era exatamente assim que tinha que ser.

**~x~**

_**N/A: Ai meu Deus! Não acredito que finalmente escrevi esse capítulo. Ambos maduros, encaminhados na vida, felizes, sabendo lidar com os problemas como pessoas maduras. Mas sem perder o lado fofo e safaduxo deles. :') E nem creio que é o último capítulo e depois só o epílogo e… fim. Com certeza eu ainda terei ideia para alguns extras aqui e ali, não se preocupem! Hahaha. Espero que tenham gostado e, por favorzinho, comentem! Eu nem demorei dessa vez, viram só? Mereço reviews, hein? :P Anyways, nos vemos na semana que vem com mais fofura. (Ah, e antes que comentem, eu já tinha falado que o máximo de drama que teria por aqui, seria uma briguinha boba resolvida com muito amor e carinho) Beijos e muito obrigada a quem comentou no anterior!**_

_**N/B: Meu Deus, que capítulo mais liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiindo :''''''''''''''''') Não tô sabendo lidar com esse último parágrafo ainda, por favor. Edward todo orgulhoso de sua formiguinha, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu desde que ela entrou na vida dele. Não consigo acreditar que é o último... D: Quero mais desses lindos juntos, mais deles nos fazendo sofrer de fofura.**_

_**E aposto que vocês querem também mimimimi.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado e se emocionado com esse capítulo tanto quanto eu, e espero vê-lo aqui no epílogo mimimi.**_

_**Deixem reviews!**_

_**Deh xx**_


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Downtown San Francisco, Março de 2013. San Francisco, CA._

O inverno chegava ao seu fim e com isso o sol começava a esquentar ainda mais, já mostrando indícios de que a primavera chegaria dali a alguns dias na cidade californiana de San Francisco. Mais oito meses haviam se passado desde a formatura de Isabella e muitas coisas haviam acontecido desde então. Na noite da sua formatura, enquanto ela, junto com a família, amigos _e_ namorado, comemoravam em um jantar especial no restaurante de Aro, _La Bella Itália_, a morena havia descoberto que seu mestre cuca agora era o chefe de cozinha oficial do restaurante. Não havia como ficar mais feliz, e orgulhosa, por ele. Logo na semana seguinte, Bella aceitara a proposta de emprego que havia recebido do jornal diário californiano, _San Francisco Chronicle, _o qual ela era redatora em diversas áreas do jornal, incluindo a parte de negócios, tecnologia e entretenimento. Porém, sua visão havia aumentado um pouco e agora ela estudava a possibilidade de deixar o _SFC _para ir para um dos canais de televisão de San Francisco, trabalhar em um dos jornais de horário vespertinos. Não iria começar com âncora do jornal ou algo do tipo, ainda seria apenas uma jornalista que apresentaria algumas matérias no canal 4. De qualquer forma, ela sabia que tanto estando em um jornal de papel, quanto estando em um jornal televisivo, ela estaria imensamente feliz por praticar a profissão que tanto amava.

Já Edward seguia feliz em seu cargo de Chefe de cozinha no restaurante de seu mais recente grande amigo. Ambos estavam pensando seriamente em uma sociedade para abrirem novas filiais do restaurante por San Francisco. Estava sendo um grande passo e eles estavam fazendo isso com muito cuidado. Edward havia apresentado um projeto completamente tentador e bastante objetivo a Aro, mas ainda não havia obtido nenhuma resposta. É claro que ele tinha a ajuda de um administrador de empresas profissional; Emmett havia formado apenas no ano anterior, mas era muitíssimo bom naquilo que fazia. Assim como Alice uma excelente designer de interiores, enquanto Jasper era um excelente engenheiro e Rosalie seguia sendo uma excelente marqueteira. Todos estavam seguindo por um caminho onde o limite era o céu.

Ainda estava cedo quando Edward abriu os olhos e acordou. Ele saiu da cama com cuidado, tentando não acordar a incrível mulher que estava deitada ali. Sorriu apaixonadamente olhando para as costas nuas que ele tanto amava e os longos cabelos castanhos ondulados espalhados pelo colchão, enquanto a mesma ressonava tranquilamente. Ele não sabia como havia tido a sorte de encontrar uma pessoa tão boa assim pra ele, mas agradecia por isso todos os dias. Ficou alguns segundos ali, apenas admirando a beleza delicada e completamente feminina de sua namorada, e não se conteve ao abaixar na cama e depositar um longo beijo na curva das costas dela. Foi até o banheiro do quarto do casal, onde rapidamente lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e deu uma aliviada na bexiga, para então retornar ao quarto e pegar uma cueca sua que estava jogada no chão do quarto. Sorriu, lembrando-se de como a mesma havia parado ali. Havia sido uma noite intensa ao lado de Isabella. Ambos haviam chegado em casa na noite anterior depois de uma longa e cansativa sexta feira cheia de trabalho e obrigações, mas não mediram esforços quando a porta do apartamento fora fechada e ambos começaram a se amassar pelas paredes do apartamento, até que estivessem no quarto, onde rapidamente todas as peças de roupas foram retiradas e eles puderam extravasar toda a tensão acumulada no dia.

De qualquer maneira, Edward caminhou até a cozinha e começou a separar os ingredientes para preparar o café da manhã de sua formiguinha. Sim… ela ainda era a sua formiguinha. O tempo podia se passar cada vez mais rápido, eles podiam amadurecer, evoluir, mudar… porém o Cullen duvidava que algum dia sua namorada fosse abandonar os velhos hábitos de comer excessivamente coisas doces e não-saudáveis. É claro que ele se preocupava com a saúde de sua garota, todavia, a mesma já havia feito diversos exames médicos e sua saúde estava sempre na melhor forma, logo não havia muito o quê se preocupar, uma vez que ela também não havia facilidade para adquirir peso. Deixou seus devaneios de lado e preocupou-se apenas com o café da manhã. Queria que tudo naquele final de semana fosse perfeito.

Depois de debater alguns minutos sobre o que fazer, acabou escolhendo fazer algo que seria gostoso, doce e ainda possuía proteínas suficientes para nutri-los: _s'mores_ de panquecas com banana e syrup de chocolate. Colocou algumas gotas de chocolate em banho-maria e, enquanto os mesmos derretiam, começou a preparar a massa das panquecas. Fez a primeira remessa, deixando-a na frigideira por algum tempo, enquanto rapidamente picava algumas rodelas de banana, para então voltar para a frigideira e virar as panquecas mais uma vez, deixando-as ali por mais algum tempo e então desligando o fogo. Separou um prato grande, virando uma das panquecas e então derramou um pouco do chocolate derretido ali, antes de colocar algumas rodelas de banana e então cobri-las com mais uma camada de chocolate. Repetiu o processo até que havia feito três camadas de panqueca, chocolate, banana, chocolate, panqueca e depois começou a fazer a segunda remessa, repetindo o mesmo processo. Colocou as vasilhas na lava-louças, vendo que o mesmo estava cheio, ligou-o e começou a preparar o syrup de chocolate. Misturou o chocolate em pó no molho até que ele ficasse cremoso e então colocou na bandeja juntamente com o prato dos _s'mores_. Sabendo que aquilo não seria suficiente para Isabella, pegou dois _beagels_ partindo-os no meio e os colocando na torradeira por alguns minutos e então passou _cream cheese_ neles. Pegou dois copos, derramou suco de limonada vermelha nos mesmo e colocou alguns blueberries dentro do copo. Sorriu, satisfeito, sabendo que havia acabado e, após limpar a cozinha, pegou a bandeja e caminhou em direção ao quarto.

Ainda esparramada na cama de casal macia, Isabella ressonava tranquilamente, quando começou a sentir beijos molhados sendo depositados ao longo da curvatura de sua espinha. Sentiu também sua pele arrepiar-se, ao mesmo tempo em que uma risada gostosa foi abafada. Gemeu baixinho, não querendo abrir os olhos, mas Edward era insistente e continuava a beijá-la.

- Vamos lá, formiguinha – sussurrou na ponta do ouvido dela, depositando uma mordidinha ali.

- Hmmm... – murmurou grogue. – Mais cinco minutinhos...

- Eu preparei _s'mores _de panqueca com banana e chocolate. Seus favoritos.

- Bem, quando você fala assim… – disse baixinho, abrindo os olhos e encontrando Edward com o rosto a centímetros do seu. Um sorriso radiante em seus lábios fez com que ela repetisse o ato. – Bom dia, meu mestre cuca favorito.

- Bom dia, formiguinha – respondeu a beijando.

Como já era costume entre os dois, Bella sentou-se no colo de Edward e de frente para o mesmo, e ele pegou a badeja, puxando-a para perto deles. Comeram aquele café da manhã especialmente preparado por Edward em meio a risadas, olhares bobos e apaixonados, alguns beijinhos aqui e ali, mordidinhas no ombro, queixo… uma mão boba brincando com a barriga nua de Bella, e muitos barulhos satisfeitos saindo da boca da mesma quando ele a servia e então mordia os lábios dela. E era daquela forma que eles mantinham a tradição de como começar bem um final de semana.

**~x~**

O dia de São Patrício costumava ser apenas um feriado fechado para a Igreja, até que a mesma deixou que o mesmo tomasse domínio público, de forma que todos os pubs fossem obrigados a ficarem abertos no dia do santo padroeiro Irlandês. Esse mesmo dia também era considerado um dia de sorte. Onde as pessoas saíam para comemorar, para beber e para de divertir. Era um dia onde se usava verde de forma demasiada. Um dia onde celebrar a sorte era um dos principais objetivos. Então, mais uma vez, o dia 17 de março havia chegado. Dia de São Patrício.

O domingo chegou rápido depois de um sábado completamente preguiçoso na vida de Edward e Isabella. Edward acordou cedo de manhã, mas não tinha muitas forças para sair da cama, então apenas puxou a belíssima morena deitada ao seu lado para si e começou a beijá-la demoradamente pelo pescoço e mandíbula. Sorriu quando sentiu-a estremecer em seus braços e logo os virou na cama, dessa vez beijando-a nos lábios, enquanto a escutava gemer baixinho debaixo de seu corpo e então lentamente ele a penetrou. Os movimentos eram suaves, porém intensos. Os lábios não se desgrudavam por muito tempo. Com gemidos baixinho, lamúrias apaixonadas sussurradas, movimentos lentos e respirações ofegantes, ambos chegaram ao orgasmo algum tempo depois.

- Bom dia – ela murmurou sob os lábios de Edward. – Que bela forma de começar o dia de São Patrício, hein?

- Sim – concordou, beijando-a mais uma vez. – Me sinto mais sortudo do que o normal hoje. Espero estar certo sobre isso, o dia hoje tem que ser perfeito.

- Engraçado – riu. – Eu também me sinto da mesma forma.

Ele sorriu nervoso para ela e com um suspiro insatisfeito, saiu do corpo dela, levantando-se da cama e esticando o braço para Bella, convidando-a silenciosamente para tomar um banho junto a ele. Ela, é claro, não recusou. Sendo o romântico incurável que era, Edward sentou Isabella na bancada do banheiro e pediu que a mesma esperasse enquanto ele preparava um delicioso banho de espuma na banheira para eles. Ela sorriu abertamente, deixando que um suspiro completamente abobalhado e apaixonado escapasse de seus lábios. Não muito tempo depois, ambos já estavam completamente molhados e dentro da pequena banheira, procurando uma boa posição que conseguisse comportar os dois ali dentro. Isabella riu, quando viram que acabaram um de frente para o outro e, mais uma vez naquela manhã de domingo, eles fizeram amor lentamente.

- Amo você – ela sussurrara quando acabaram.

- Eu sei… eu amo você também.

Saíram da banheira apenas quando a água começou a ficar fria e se enrolaram em uma toalha. Edward sentia seu coração bater rápido; estava ansioso para saber como o dia correria. O final de semana estava sendo perfeito, como ele gostaria que fosse, mas ele sabia que ainda não havia acabado. Ainda havia um detalhe ou dois. De qualquer forma, eles foram juntos até o quarto e começaram a se arrumar, pois iriam almoçar junto com os amigos em um _pub_ Irlandês que havia no centro de San Francisco. Edward trocou de roupa rapidamente, não hesitando ao colocar uma cueca verde, para então vestir calças cinza, um par de _converse_ verde e uma blusa de malha igualmente verde, destacando o mar de esmeraldas que eram seus olhos. Riu ao ver a piadinha inteligente em sua camisa e penteou os cabelos de um jeito bagunçado, passou o perfume favorito de Bella e escovou os dentes.

- Uau, quanto verde – Bella disse rindo.

Edward observou-a do espelho e sorriu ao vê-la tão bonitinha usando shorts verdes, uma blusa branca com as mangas verdes que fazia uma referência ao dia de São Patrício e um par de _converse_ nos pés. Os cabelos estavam soltos e ela possuía o mesmo colar de anos atrás pendurado no pescoço. Ele sorriu completamente feliz e a abraçou, dando um beijinho no pescoço dela.

- Hoje preciso de todo o verde possível – concordou. – Não quero atrair nem um tipo de má sorte.

- Hmm… então acho que você vai gostar do _lingerie_ que eu escolhi pra hoje à noite – brincou.

- Bella, Bella…

Ela gargalhou com vontade, virando-se de frente pra ele e dando um beijo demorado em seus lábios.

**~x~**

Não mais do que vinte e três minutos depois Edward e Bella chegaram ao pub escolhido pelos amigos, o Johnny Foley's. Poderiam ter chegado na metade do tempo caso fossem de carro, mas como as ruas estavam abarrotadas de pessoas fazendo paradas e coisas do tipo, eles preferiram não arriscarem. Além do mais, havia uma grande possibilidade de não conseguirem um estacionamento. Entraram no pub com uma decoração bonita e irlandesa, e logo puderam avistar os quatro amigos sentados em uma mesa mais ao fundo. Já havia vários copos de bebidas ali.

- Feliz dia de São Patrício! – Bella comemorou animada, abraçando-os.

Em resposta todos eles ergueram os copos cheios de cerveja e Bella riu, pegando uma pra ela também. Edward logo a acompanhou e então todos estavam bebendo, comendo e rindo.

- Vocês demoraram – Alice comentou.

- Viemos a pé. Eu queria ver as paradas e estava meio que impossível vir de carro também – Bella explicou, bebendo um pouco de cerveja. – A propósito: adorei sua camisa.

Alice usava uma camisa branca com uma estampa em verde que dizia: _Me beije, eu estou bêbada, ou Irlandesa, ou qualquer coisa. _E com alguns trevos de quatro folhas estampados depois da frase.

- Jasper ficou com um pouco de ciúmes quando eu a vesti, mas o expliquei que ele seria o único a poder fazer o que a camisa pedia e ele cedeu – riu.

**~x~**

Já estavam ali naquele pub há sabe-se lá quantas horas e todos já estavam mais bêbados do que costumavam ficar. As gargalhadas dadas na mesa em que eles estavam podiam ser ouvidas por todo o ambiente, mas eles não se preocupavam em abaixá-las ou algo do tipo. Apenas riam, bebiam, riam, comiam e bebiam mais um pouco. Não estavam bêbados ao ponto de cometerem alguma loucura que pudessem se arrepender depois, mas o suficiente para ficarem alegres e levemente tontos. De qualquer maneira, eles resolveram que seria uma boa ideia ir até à praia. Pagaram a conta absurdamente cara, e saíram em direção às ruas quentes e movimentadas de San Francisco. As pessoas gritavam, pulavam, riam. Pessoas usando chapéus, cartolas, gravatas, camisas decoradas, amuletos e outros adereços que podiam remeter aos duendes ou à boa sorte, todas na cor verde. Havia alguns que tinham a barriga ou o rosto pintados, e os seis amigos apenas riam da animação.

Eles estavam atravessando uma parada, quando o celular de Edward começou a tocar sem parar no bolso. Ele podia ignorar, e era isso que os amigos haviam dito para ele fazer, mas, ao ver o número de Aro piscar na tela, ele sentiu uma ansiedade grande crescer dentro de si. A sensação de sorte ainda remexia em seu interior e ele dizia a si mesmo para ficar tranqüilo, pois tudo daria certo. Sabia que seria muito azar receber más notícias em um dia tão sortudo quanto o dia de São Patrício era. Ainda mais estando rodeado do seu amuleto da sorte que usava roupas completamente verdes. Sim, porque era isso que Isabella era para ele: um amuleto da sorte. Seu pote de ouro particular, sua maior riqueza.

Desde que a mesma havia entrado em sua vida tudo havia mudado, melhorado, evoluído, se aperfeiçoado. Na verdade, um era o amuleto da sorte do outro, pois não era apenas a vida de Edward que havia sofrido tantas mudanças e alterações positivas, a de Bella também havia mudado muito. De qualquer maneira, não se importando em utilizar um pouquinho mais de sorte naquele dia, o ruivo deu um beijo rápido dos lábios avermelhados de sua formiguinha e disse que voltava em alguns minutos.

Andou um pouco para a direção da praia, onde o movimento não estava muito grande e, tomando uma respiração profunda e tentando controlar o pouco do álcool que ainda havia em sua circulação sanguínea, atendeu a segunda ligação de seu chefe – e muito possivelmente futuro sócio – que poderia mudar sua vida profissional de uma forma que ele nunca sonhou poder querer, mas que depois de inúmeros erros em relação àquilo que ele queria para sua vida, ele havia descoberto ser seu maior sonho.

- Sim?

- Edward? – A voz de Aro soou séria do outro lado. – Pensei que não fosse mais me atender.

- Eu estava atravessando uma parada – explicou.

- Ah, sim. A propósito: feliz dia de São Patrício.

Edward sentiu o coração acelerar. Seria aquele um feliz dia de São Patrício para ele? Teria Aro boas notícias consigo? Passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente e olhou para o outro lado da praia, onde Bella, mesmo estando parada e conversando com os amigos, não parava de observá-lo curiosamente por nenhum milésimo de segundo. Respirou fundo e decidiu que confiaria em si mesmo. Ele havia trabalhado duro junto de Emmett, havia mostrados os projetos para Aro e para o administrador financeiro da _La Bella Itália_.

- Para você também – respondeu após alguns segundos. – Então… essa ligação está prestes a deixar meu dia de São Patrício mais feliz, ou está prestes a meio que destruí-lo?

Aro riu do outro lado da linha, e Edward estremeceu. Não importava quanto tempo estava ao lado de Aro, sempre temeria sua risada escandalosa e macabra. Riu nervosamente e esperou pela resposta.

- Sim, Edward – ele disse de repente. – A resposta é sim. Eu aprovo o seu projeto para a filial do _La Bella Itália_. Você pode falar com a arquiteta e engenheiro para começarem o projeto o quanto antes.

- Obrigado, Aro. Muito obrigado. Você não vai se arrepender. Eu juro.

- Eu sei, meu filho. Eu sei. Agora continue a aproveitar seu feriado. Nos vemos amanhã de manhã para acertarmos os detalhes deste projeto.

- Com certeza. Nos vemos amanhã, Aro. Muito obrigado pela confiança.

Desligando o telefone com um enorme sorriso no rosto, Edward o guardou no bolso, sentindo uma sensação de desejo realizado dominar seu corpo com uma intensidade tremenda. Não se importando com mais nada, ele apenas correu até onde o grupo de amigos estava e então foi até Isabella, puxando-a para si sem dar nenhuma explicação.

- O qu-

Ela havia começado a questionar, entretanto os lábios de Edward foram mais rápidos, mais ferozes e mais apaixonados ao beijá-la intensamente ali na frente de todos. Ele não se importou em prendê-la em seus braços com um aperto firme enquanto a beijava e levemente a levantava do chão. Ele só queria aproveitar a incrível sensação que tomava seu corpo. Felicidade extrema. Amor. Sorte. Euforia. Era como se ele tivesse alcançado o ápice de sua vida. E ele estava transmitindo tudo aquilo naquele beijo, sabendo que a morena em seus braços o corresponderia com igual intensidade.

- Wow, – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu proferir quando ele finalizou o beijo alguns minutos depois. Palavras não seriam suficientes para descrever o quão intenso havia sido aquele beijo, então ela apenas usou uma simples e previsível onomatopéia. – Não que eu esteja reclamando ou algo do tipo, mas o que foi esse beijo?

- Eu consegui – ele respondeu olhando-a diretamente nos olhos e sem se importar com as pessoas ao seu redor. Aquela era a tão costumeira bolha que se formava no momento em que eles se olhavam. Tudo ao redor deixava de existir. – Era Aro no telefone. Ele aprovou meu projeto para a filial da _La Bella Itália._

- Oh, Edward! – ofegou surpresa e extremamente feliz, abraçando-o mais uma vez.

- O que está acontecendo? – Rosalie indagou. – Você não está grávida, está?

- Aro aprovou meu projeto – Edward disse com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Ele havia conseguido! – Vou precisar de você e de Jasper. Afinal, preciso do meu engenheiro e alguém para cuidar do marketing. E claro, vou precisar da minha designer de interiores para montar o ambiente, certo, Alice?

- Eu farei uma matéria incrível sobre a inauguração do restaurante! – disse Bella com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e orgulho. – Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Edward.

- Todos nós estamos – Japer disse.

- Acho que todos nós além de estarmos orgulhosos de Edward, estamos orgulhosos de nós mesmos. – Foi a vez de Emmett dizer com um sorriso orgulhoso. Ele estava muito feliz por Edward, havia ajudado-o com o projeto e viu como o amigo se empenhou para conseguir aquilo.

- Esperem um minuto! – Alice berrou animada, correndo até o meio da multidão e então voltando com seis latinhas de cerveja nas mãos alguns minutos depois. – Um brinde a nós, ao futuro, a amizade, e finalmente, um brinde à nova _La Bella Itália_. Que trará inúmeras portas para todos nós!

- Um brinde a sorte e ao trabalho duro! – Edward berrou, levantando a latinha de cerveja e todos brindaram na melhor forma que o dia de São Patrício podia oferecer.

Não muito tempo depois, Edward e Bella estavam chegando no apartamento novamente, onde as roupas verdes foram logo retiradas, enquanto ambos caminhavam em meio aos beijos até a cama. Deitando Bella na cama por baixo de si, Edward pode aproveitar um breve momento para apreciar a lingerie especial que ela havia escolhido para a ocasião. Era verde esmeralda, moldando-se perfeitamente no corpo magro e agora levemente bronzeado que Isabella possuía. O tecido de seda com delicados detalhes em renda deixava-o mais sexy do que qualquer lingerie que Bella já havia usado antes.

Edward sorriu abertamente, observando o corpo maravilhoso de sua namorada deitada naquela enorme cama de casal dos dois. Ele via os cabelos completamente bagunçados e esparramados pelo colchão, enquanto, além do lingerie, a única coisa que Isabella ostentava em seu corpo, era o pequeno colar com o pingente da Califórnia que Edward havia lhe dado anos atrás em seu primeiro aniversário naquele estado. Ele achava irônico o fato de ter dado uma espécie de amuleto para ela, quando a própria era o amuleto mais precioso que ele sequer podia imaginar ter.

- Eu me esqueci de acrescentar uma coisa no nosso brinde mais cedo – ele murmurou encarando-a.

- O quê? – indagou de volta, mordendo os lábios daquela forma sexy.

- Esqueci de fazer um brinde especial ao meu amuleto da sorte. Mas não se preocupe... – disse baixinho enquanto descia os lábios pela barriga de Bella. – Eu posso fazer outro brinde aqui mesmo.

Tão logo quanto uma batida de coração, a calcinha de Isabella já havia deixado seu corpo, e Edward havia prendido sua cabeça entre as pernas de Isabella, onde ele brindava mais uma vez, mesmo que de forma um tanto quanto inusitada, por tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

Ele nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão feliz daquele jeito, mas, naquele momento de sua vida, ele duvidava de que houvesse uma pessoa na terra tão feliz quanto ele. Ele era felicidade pura. Havia tudo que sequer podia ter imaginado ter. Havia realizado tudo aquilo que nunca havia pensado em sonhar. Não só ele, mas Isabella também. Eles haviam crescido juntos, haviam realizado tantas coisas um ao lado do outro, que duvidavam existir um casal tão apaixonado e feliz quanto eles. A vida havia sido uma caixinha de surpresas muito boa para os dois. E o que eles podiam esperar do futuro juntos? Casamento? Filhos? Um animal de estimação… talvez? Eram boas possibilidades a serem consideradas, porém, eles não se preocupariam em tentar desvendá-las naquele momento. Tudo aconteceria no tempo certo. Além do mais, eles ainda eram jovens e tinham muito tempo para isso. E quando a hora chegasse, eles não iriam conter a felicidade e excitação para descobrirem tudo aquilo que estava guardado para eles pelo destino, principalmente ao saberem que descobririam tudo aquilo da única forma possível e aceitável: juntos.

**~x~**

**N/A: OMG! Já é o epílogo? Não estou acreditando nisso. Vou sentir falta de escrever tanta fofurice assim... Espero que vocês tenham gostado desses meses juntas nessa fanfic e que tenham curtido a evolução da Formiguinha e do nosso Mestre Cuca favorito. Deixem a fanfic nos acompanhamentos pois ainda virão alguns extras mais pra frente... MUITO obrigada às meninas lindas que comentaram, indicaram, favoritaram, seguiram, leram, ficaram pedindo por mais, postando fotos inspirados no group... VOCÊS SÃO LINDAS! Obrigada minha beta por corrigir meus errinhos chatos e ficar surtando na fofura comigo. Muito obrigada, mesmo! Espero vê-las em breve nas outras histórias. **

**Se tiverem alguma dúvida, podem perguntar no meu group ou no meu ask (os links estão no meu perfil)**

**MIL BEIJOS! s2**

_N/B: Meu Deeeeeeus! Que coisa mais linda este epílogo, principalmente essa última parte! Edward conseguindo tudo aquilo que nem imaginava querer, Bella fazendo planos para ir para outro emprego, todos os amigos realizados e sortudos 3 Tudo tão lindo e fofo, como todos os capítulo de MYF, que eu não consigo aceitar ainda que este seja o epílogo ): Quero mais de menina formiguinha e do mestre cuca 3 Então… que tal deixarem reviews pedindo à menina Friida extras, hein? Hihihi._

_Obrigada a todos vocês pelos comentários e por acompanharem o crescimento e amadurecimentos desses dois. E obrigada à Frida pela linda história, e que venham outras e mais outras!_

_A gente se vê nos extras haha._

_Deh xx_


End file.
